MOS in Sanctuary
by San-San Yuki
Summary: Ternyata gak hanya disekolah aja yang punya MOS, di Sanctuary para calon saint juga di MOS, intinya perintah a.k.a kebijakan a.k.a hukum dari Athena.
1. Chapter 1

**MOS in Sanctuary**

By San-san Yuki

**Disclaimer** : Cerita dari saya, kalau karakter dari Kurumada-jiisan. Kalau punya saya, udah dari dulu saya ubah ceritanya…XD, bukan para saint yang dibantai, tapi para dewa yang dibantai (?)

**Summary** : Ternyata gak hanya disekolah aja yang punya MOS, di Sanctuary para calon saint juga di MOS, intinya perintah a.k.a kebijakan a.k.a hukum dari Athena.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang PALING bersejarah di Sanctuary. Kenapa? Athena ngasih diskon (?) gaji ke saint, bukan. Athena nikah sama Poseidon, bukan juga. Athena jadi lebih baik , SALAH BESAR! Kapan Athena jadi baik? Dia jadi penyiksa (?) di Sanctuary. Lalu apa? Hehehe….Karena hari ini ada MOS bagi calon saint. Awalnya para senior gak setuju ada MOS, mengingat di MOS selalu ada bencana. Ya, pembulian oleh senior seperti disuruh berjemur 12 jam (?) ataupun nyikat sepatu sekolah para senior (?). Sebagian ada yang pro, dan ada yang kontra. ada juga yang golput (calon koruptor).

Tapi, berhubung ini adalah perintah langsung dari dewi ke-tidak-adilan mereka. Jadi mau gak mau kudu diturutin.

* * *

Hari pertama dimulai dengan intruksi oleh 2 gadis bertopeng, Marin si Elang dan Shaina si Ular. Dengan mantapnya, mereka berjalan memasuki ruangan yang diisi penuh oleh sekumpulan calon saint.

**BRAAK!**

Tiba-tiba, Shaina memukul meja. Otomatis, bocah-bocah unyu ini kaget bahkan ada yang ayan-nya akut. Masuk tiba-tiba ngegebrak meja, gak wajar kan (=_=)

"Ih…apaan sih cewek itu, tiba-tiba mukul meja" ujar anak kecil berambut hitam panjang, yang kita ketahui bernama Shiryu.

"Iya, jahat amat. Kan kasihan mejanya" jawab anak disebelahnya, Hyoga.

"AKU MENDENGARNYA, BOCAH!" jawab Shaina sambil nunjuk tepat di hidung kedua bocah.

Jelas aja kedengaran, wong mereka berdua ngomongya keras-keras. (=_=||) setelah keadaan sunyi-sepi-suram, giliran Marin yang bicara.

"Ehm…baiklah. Seperti yang kita ketahui, hari ini kita akan mengadakan MOS. Sebelum intruksi diberikan, kalian pasti sudah tahu nama kami" ujar Marin.

"Yaiyalah kita tahu, name _tag_ nya aja segede gajah gitu" lagi-lagi Shiryu bicara

"Yoi…apa pula itu, Marin luph Leo dan Shaina luph Scorpy. Emangya FB? Siapa pula Leo dan Scorpy? Yang aku tau Leo itu nama snack, dan Scorpy itu merek motor" jawab Hyoga lagi.

Idih…Hyoga. Itu ma Snoopy. (Author sama-sama begonya)

"AKU MENDENGARNYA!" untuk kedua kalinya Shaina menunjuk 2 wajah tak –banyak- berdosa itu. Setelah itu Hyoga dan Shiryu bungkam, mendengar teriakan Shaina yang melebihi petir Zeus dan tatapan ularnya yang mengisyaratkan, awas-kalau-kalian-bicara-lagi-kugorok-leher-kalian-saat-ini-juga.

Marin yang sedari tadi diam aja, melanjutkan pidatonya. "Jadi selama seminggu ini kalian akan di MOS. Selama masa MOS ada beberapa peraturan yang harus , hp, tablet,laptop,dan segala benda yang berbau elektronik dilarang dibawa"

"Kak, saya boleh bawa hp gak? Pengecualian gitu" tanya Hyoga

"GAK BOLEH! Kami tahu, kau membawa hp itu untuk menelepon mama tersayang yang hanya bicara, 'mama, aku sayang mama' atau 'Peluk Mama' setiap 2 jam sekali, selama 30 menit" ujar Shaina panjang lebar.

Hyoga kecil udah mau nangis. Dia kan jauh dari rumah, otomatis dia kangen sama ibunya yang tertidur dibawah laut. Lah, gimana bicaranya tuh? (O_o?)

"Kedua, selama MOS tidak boleh ada yang namanya lapor-melapor. Jadi kalian harus terima nasib apa saja yang ada didepan kalian"

Kali ini giliran Ikki yang bicara, "Kak, kalau kita terluka selama MOS gimana dong?"

"Pertanyaan bagus. Oleh karena itu, panitia menyediakan selembaran yang menyatakan kalau kalian menerima dengan ikhlas apapun yang terjadi pada kalian dan tidak akan melaporkan kepada pihak berwajib (orangtua, polisi dan para dewa Olympus) jika terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian. Segala kerusakan akan ditanggung oleh si pengrusak. Jadi, berhati-hatilah dalam bertindak" jawab Marin

Semuanya cengo, mana ada pernyataan seperti itu, menerima dengan ikhlas apapun yang terjadi. Ckckckck….memang dewi ke-tidak-adilan. Lalu kenapa kalian masih nyalonin diri?

"Kalau soal makan gimana?" tanya Seiya, calon kuda terbang.

"Soal makan, kalian harus cari sendiri. Terserah mau ngemis atau mau nyuri. Panitia hanya menyediakan tempat pelaksanaan MOS. oh ya, biaya masuk Sanctuary itu 50.000 Euro. Siap-siap dompet kalian ya~" jiah…dibalik kejahatan Shaina, ternyata dia mata duitan juga. Dasar, emang ada udang dibalik tepung. Sama kayak dewinya.

Lagi-lagi, para calon saint dibuat cengo. Udah perjanjian yang aneh, ditambah cari makan sendiri dan biaya masuk yang langsung menguras dompet.

"Karena sepertinya kalian sudah –gak- mengerti penjelasan kita dan demi menghemat waktu Kami akan membagikan buku panduan serta buku tulis" ujar Marin sambil membagikan beberapa buku ketiap anak.

"Ini…buku buat apa?" tanya si wajah unyu-uchulele, Shun.

"Buku itu harus kalian tulis setiap nama penjaga 12 kuil. INGAT! Harus nama lengkap, tak boleh salah huruf ataupun ejaan. Tugas kalian adalah meminta setiap tanda tangan penjaga kuil dan mengumpulkan data diri mereka sesuai pengetahuan kalian masing-masing" jelas Marin

"Oh~ gampang atuh ini mah" Seiya langsung sumringah. Baginya, mengumpulkan data diri seseorang itu mudah. Mulai dari tanggal lahir sampai ukuran pakaian yang orang itu pakai pun mudah dia dapatkan. Macam stalker aja kan? Xixixix….*ditimpuk fans Seiya . jika data diri mudah dia dapatkan, tanda tangan bukan masalah lagi….:D

"Benarkah?" tanya Shaina dengan wajah misterius gitu. Bayangkan Shaina tersenyum seperti Hypnos ke Alone di SSLC ep.1. *tunggu, dia kan pakai topeng? Yaudah, pura2nya tu topeng tersenyum.

Semua yang disitu langsung merinding disko. Selain senyum misterius Shaina, aura yang dia pancarkan juga sangat berbeda.

"jangan kalian anggap mendapatkan tanda tangan para Gold saint itu mudah. Pasti kalian disuruh melakukan sesuatu" tambah Marin.

"Kalau kalian mau tau, 5 tahun yang lalu, seorang saint muda seperti kalian, pernah terjatuh pingsan saat MOS di kuil 12. Dia hampir mati karena tes itu. Apalagi di kuil 11 yang suhunya dibawah -273,5 C" ujar Shaina.

Gulp. Seiya CS udah ketakutan ngedengar cerita Shaina. Mereka udah mulai mikir macem-macem. Ini pikirannya :

**Seiya** : kayaknya tu anak mati kena lemparan bunga mawar.

**Shiryu** : kok merinding gitu ya? Pantesan perjanjiannya aneh begitu

**Hyoga** : Mama, maaf kalau Hyoga, anakmu yang ganteng ini gak pulang tahun ini. Maafin hyoga ma, Hyoga sayang mamah~

**Shun** : Mudah-mudahan tesnya gak susah. Semoga kami semua lulus+selamat dunia akhirat….

**Ikki** : pokoknya harus ngelindungi Shun. HARUS! *semangat berapi-api+gak mentingin tes apa.

Melihat raut wajah Seiya CS, Shaina dan Marin cekikikan. Dalam benak mereka, mereka ikut menikmati kesengsaraan para saint kecil.

**Marin** : kayaknya tahun ini bakal meriah, bener gak?

**Shaina** : Yoi, belum uang yang kita dapat banyak+setiap tes bakal disiarin ke seluruh penjuru Athens.

**Marin+Shaina** : HAHAHAHA….*devil smirk

**Back to the Scene….**

"Ehm…." Shaina batuk kecil untuk mengembalikan perhatian semua murid.

"Ok…karena waktu sudah habis. Kalian boleh kembali ke barak masing-masing. Jangan lupa, besok bangun pagi dan berkumpul di depan kuil pertama. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti!" jawab semua murid serempak.

Dan pada akhirnya, semua murid kembali ke barak masing-masing dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Omake**

Setelah semua murid keluar, Marin dan Shaina berdiskusi.

Marin : Na, cerita itu beneran?

Shaina : Ya gaklah! Masa beneran…wkwkw…yang ada si korban kehabisan darah.

Marin : wah? Kenapa emangnya? Pas gw liat di _Sanctuary Today_, 99% semua peserta gagal.

Shaina : yaiyalah gagal. Emangya lu kuat ngeliat Aphrodite pakai bikini aja? Terus ngegodain peserta satu-satu? Gw aja yang mikirnya udah eneg. (=_=) Tesnya cuman uji mental aja, praktiknya itu yang berbahaya.

Marin : Pantes, yang lulus cuma Misty doang. Mereka kan sejenis. XD

Shaina : Iya…wkwkwkw….

**Omake -END-**

* * *

Huwaaa...maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, saya bingung mau nulis apa jadi ngelantur gini *nulisnya sambil mata terpejam a.k.a ngantuk. m(+_+)m

Oh ya, pas Seiya kecil para Gold Saint udah dapat Cloth atau belum ya? difilmnya belum kayaknya, jadi mikirnya, yaudah jadikan saja Gold saint *kenyataannya belum* ~(^_^)~

Yasudah sekian saja. Terimakasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa reviewnya. XD apapun saya terima *udah nanda tangani perjanjian*

~San-San Yuki~


	2. Chapter 2 Kuil Aries

MOS in Sanctuary

By San-san Yuki

**Disclaimer** : Cerita dari saya, kalau karakter dari Kurumada-jiisan. Kalau punya saya, udah dari dulu saya ubah ceritanya…XD, bukan para saint yang dibantai, tapi para dewa yang dibantai (?)

**Summary** : Ternyata gak hanya disekolah aja yang punya MOS, di Sanctuary para calon saint juga di MOS, intinya perintah a.k.a kebijakan a.k.a hukum dari Athena.

* * *

Hari kedua setelah intruksi yang aneh bin ajaib itu. Pagi-pagi, Seiya,Shun,Shiryu, Hyoga dan Ikki bangun dengan muka masam. Wajah mereka seperti orang baru ngejalanin operasi plastic yang gagal. Wajah kurang tidur+kantung mata yang ada lagi kantung matanya+mata panda berjejer di depan cermin kamar mandi. Tadi malam 5 sekawan ini dapat mimpi buruk.

Setelah gosok gigi, nyisir rambut, ganti baju, pakai parfum, dan makan ikan dgn sambel terasi buatan kakaknya Seiya, mereka langsung pergi ke depan kuil pertama.

"Seiya, kamu udah nulis tentang Gold Saint pertama?" tanya Hyoga

"Udah dong, kakak aku ngebantuin" senyum Seiya. Beruntung kakaknya ada dirumah, gak nyasar ke gunung cuman buat nyari adiknya, dari Jepang ke Yunani = jalan kaki. "Kalian gimana?"

"gw kurang yakin dengan tulisan gw. Roshi kan pikirannya kadang ada kadang gak ada, lupa-lupa ingat" jawab Shiryu yang megangin bukunya dengan sampul hijau gambar Dragon Ball.

"Aku juga…tadi malam aku dapat ilham dari ibuku. Yaudah, aku tulis" jawab Hyoga

"K..kau nulis sambil tidur?" Seiya terperangah

"Ya gak lah. Gimana kalau pensilnya nyoblos kalian? Kan Athens belum Pemilu. Nanti aku gak boleh ikut nyoblos lagi" Hyoga mulai bicara ngelantur nih….(=_=)

"Tadi malam, aku dan nii-san diskusi. Kami cuman dapat 3 paragraf tentang Gold Saint pertama" jawab Shun

"CUMAN? 3 PARAGRAF dibilang CUMAN?" Seiya,Shiryu dan Hyoga terperanjat. Manis-manis gini, Shun bilang 3 paragraf dibilang cuman?

"Emangnya kalian berapa?" tanya Ikki balik.

"aku 1 paragraf" jawab Seiya

"Aku juga" Hyoga nih…

"aku 1…" shiryu berhenti berkata-kata

"1 apa?" tanya yang lain

"sa…satu..kalimat" jawab Shiryu. (Q _Q)

"….."

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di depan kuil. Terlihat Shaina dan Marin sedang berkumpul bersama siswa lainnya. Shaina yang pertama kali ngeliat 5 sekawan ini langsung teriak,

"HEI! CEPAT KESINI!" menggunakan ToA.

Dengan terburu-buru Seiya cs bergabung dengan siswa lainnya. Mereka ngeliat Ichi ada didepan, diapit sama Shaina dan Marin.

"Si Ichi kenapa?" tanya Seiya

"Gak tau…masalah kali" jawab Hyoga

"Atau karena model rambutnya?"

Spontan yang lain ngeliat kearah si penjawab, Shun.

"maksud lu?"

"liat aja, rambutnya kaya kemoceng patah gitu. Mohawk? Atau apa sih?" Shun terlalu polos (?)….(/)

Yang lain pada diem. Emang bener, Author dan adik author udah mikir kalau rambutnya di Ichi itu model kemoceng patah. Gak ada hubungannya!

"Nah, sebelum dimulai. Ichi bakal mimpin kita berdoa. Ayo, Chi" Marin nyuruh Ichi mimpin doa.

"em..e…te…teman-teman….se..sebe.." Ichi terbata-bata ngomongnya. "sebelum dimulai…ma…mari.."

5 menit

.

10 menit

.

15 menit

.

1 Jam berlalu dan Ichi masih mulai dikata, "ma…mari…"

"AKH! KELAMAAN! Sebelum dimulai, mari kita berdoa agar selamat dunia akhirat. Semoga dewi keadilan yang asli memberkahi kita. Berdoa dimulai" dengan lancarnya Shaina yang mimpin doa. Dia udah capek nungguin Ichi mimpin doa. Dia kan gak digajih untuk nungguin orang mimpin doa.

Selesai berdoa, para calon siswa disuruh masuk, Tapi sesuai perjanjian, sebelum masuk harus bayar 50.000 Euro dulu. Waw, Sanctuary bakal kayak mendadak.

"TUNGGU! Bayaran dulu, baru masuk" tagih Shaina ke masing-masing anak.

"Kak, aku cuman bawa 25.000 Euro. Boleh ngutang gak?" tanya Seiya dengan tatapan Puppy eyes.

"Gak boleh" jawab Shaina enteng

"Seiya, dalam agama, kita gak boleh hutang uang. Hutang budi boleh" jawab Marin lagi. Bukannya terbalik? Hutang uang boleh, hutang budi gak boleh? (=_=)

"Kak, aku cuman punya liontin ini. Sebenarnya ini berharga karna peninggalan mama, tapi demi janji hyoga ke mama, Hyoga ngegadain ini aja, ya" Jawab Hyoga. Hyoga beneran mau digadaikan tu liontin?

"Mahal gak? Atau imitasi?" tanya Marin sambil ngeliat Liontin bentuk hati dan didalamnya ada foto Hyoga habis nangis karena ngompol (?). Mamanya yang potret.

"Mahal kak! Itu langsung dari tambangnya, bentuk hati. Cuman diukir aja + dibuat kalung" jelas Hyoga karena dia tersinggung kalung emas miliknya dibilang barang imitasi. Padahal aslinya, mamanya beli di toko emas di Pasar Minggu, ini yang dimaksud Hyoga dengan 'langsung dari tambangnya'.

"Kak, aku kurang 5.000 Euro. Gak boleh masuk ya?" tanya Shun udah mulai nangis.

"Gak boleh!"

Ikki yang ngedengar Shun kurang 5.000 euro, langsung berlari secepat kilat balik ke barak mereka. Mecahin celengan phoenixnya buat ngambil uang tabungannya dan balik lagi ke depan kuil dalam waktu 3 detik.

"Shun! Ini…hosh…uang…hosh…kakak pakai aja" Ikki udah ngos-ngosan

"Gak kakak! Kakak kan bilang, uang tabungannya mau dipakai buat ngajak Esmeralda-chan ke Papua dan Hawaii" Shun nolak uang pemberian kakaknya.

"Gak apa-apa. Masih ada waktu ngumpulin lagi. Lagipula, kakak belum diizinin oleh ayahnya" yaiyalah gak diizinin, masih cabe rawit gini ngajak keluar negeri. Gimana kalau anak gadisnya dibawa kabur? Lagipula Ikki gak ngajak ayahnya Esmeralda. *Ikki malu ngajak laki-laki bertopeng menyeramkan jalan-jalan. Dikira itu jin peliharaan Ikki lagi (?)*

Shun yang mendengar itu hanya menahan tangis haru. Dia berjanji, setelah jadi saint dia bakal ngembalikan uang kakaknya itu. Gimana dengan Ikki? Dia awalnya gak tega ngasih uang itu, tapi demi adiknya, yaudahlah terima aja. XD

Yaudah, dipastikan semua murid lulus ujian administrasi *walaupun cara mereka gak halal*

Seiya /lulus/

Dia ngutang ke kakaknya 5.000 euro dan Aiolia 10.000 euro *gak tau gimana cara dapat tu uang dari Lia*. Lalu minjam ke Shiryu 10.000 euro

Hyoga /Lulus/

Setelah ditimbang ternyata emang emas asli. Sebenarnya, bukan emas asli, hanya campuran emas 5 karat dan tembaga. Itu ma timbangannya yang rusak. (=_=)

Shun & Ikki /Lulus 100%/

Siapa yang gak tahan dengan kasih sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya dan rela mecahin celengan demi membiayai sang adik. Shaina sampe nangis ngeliat ini, Marin sih lulusin aja. Dia emang baik.

Shiryu /Lulus 50%/

Dia bilang untuk menggadaikan Roshi. Awalnya Marin dan Shaina gak terima, karena mereka tahu Roshi itu pendek,kuntet, dan yang menyedihkan warna kulitnya yang ungu. Tapi bukan Shiryu namanya kalau gak bisa cari akal, dia bilang kalau mereka ngeliat Roshi di malam hari, Roshi akan berubah jadi pemuda tampan+tinggi. Ditambah pula, Roshi itu barang langka, umurnya udah 261 tahun. Limited Edition pula.

Setelah penagihan uang, Shaina dan Marin pergi dari medan perang. Shaina dan Marin hanya jadi instructor doang, mereka gak boleh masuk ke medan perang. Seiya cs berdag-dig-dug ria saat jalan menuju Kuil Aries. Panas dingin tangannya. Baru setengah anak tangga, udah ada yang jatuh pingsan.

Setelah sampai di pintu kuil, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan wajah super imut, rambut halus ungu karena pakai sampo Sunkiss (?) dan alis yang kelebihan batas cukur. Aries Mu~

"Selamat pagi, semuanya" sapa Mu ramah

"P…pagi, kak!" jawab murid-murid serempak.

"Gak usah pada tegang gitu, dong. Santai aja. Gak susah kok ujiannya" jawab Mu sambil tersenyum ngeliat wajah horror calon saint. Yang lain udah keringat dingin. Biasanya senyum itu menyembunyikan hal yang tak lumrah.

"Baiklah…ujiannya adalah…."

"STOP!"

Mu yang baru mau ngomong udah berhenti duluan. 'berani sekali ada yang motong pembicaraan' batin Mu. Setelah melihat si tersangka yang ternyata Seiya, Mu bertanya.

"ada apa?"

"kita gak disuruh ngebetulin atap rumah kan? Atau cloth?"

"gak, kok"

"kakak gak bakal nyuruh kita nangkep palu yang dilemparin kakak-kan?"

"gak bakal. Itu kan bahaya"

"kakak gak bakal nyuruh kita nyukur alis sampai mirip kakak kan?"

"….."

"kak?"

"gak….kok"

"Ok deh….lanjutkan"

Mu hanya bisa nahan nafas. Alisnya itu udah ciri khas orang jamir. Masa pada gak tau? Author aja gak tau.

"baiklah…pertanyaannya adalah…"

Deg-deg-deg

"…adalah…."

Deg-deg-deg

"…lah…."

Deg-deg-krriet…*Backsoundnya rusak (T_T)

"….siapa nama kakak?"

Simple

.

Padat

.

Jelas

"ARIES MU!" jawab semua murid serempak. Gubrak! Itu pertanyaannya?

Mu awalnya udah tau kalau pertanyaan ini udah seperti semboyan. Pasti selama MOS, pertanyaan yang selalu dilontarkan oleh penjaga pertama itu, "siapa nama kakak". Begitulah karena dia terkenal sebagai _blacksmith_ no. 1 Sanctuary. Otomatis dia terkenal karena dia satu-satunya _blacksmith_. Oh ya, ada gurunya, tapi dia kan udah mati….yaudah anggap masih jadi pope.

Karena udah kejawab. Mu akhirnya memberikan tanda tangannya. EITS…masih ada 1 tes lagi. Yaitu keterangan tentang Aries Mu. Dimulai dari Seiya :

**Seiya** : Aries Mu. 21 thn. Male. Tibet. Single. 27 Maret. ada 2 titik didahinya (kemungkinan kebanyakan sujud). Rambut ungu panjang. Kelebihannya adalah dia satu-satunya black smith di Sanctuary. Memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Saint virgo. Pope Shion adalah gurunya. Tinggi 1.82 m / Berat 72 kg. golongan darah A. ukuran baju L. warna kesukaan Ungu flamboyant. Sangat suka dengan Teh wangi melati. Kemungkinan besar dia adalah saudara dari Shaun the Sheep.

**Hyoga** : Aries Mu. Jamir. 21thn. Male. 2 alis kecil di dahinya, symbol warga kenegaraan Jamir. Blacksmith di Sanctuary. Penjaga kuil pertama, Aries. Pope Shion gurunya. Bisa Telekinetic. Pernah mengidap penyakit Anemia. Saudara kembar Shaun the Sheep.

**Shiryu** : AriesMu. Jamir/Tibet. 21thn. Fe/Male (?). Blacksmith di Sanctuary. Pope Shion adalah gurunya.

**Shun&Ikki : **Aries Mu .21thn. Male. Memiliki 2 titik di dahinya. Kemampuannya adalah Stardust Revolution, Crystal Wall dll. seorang Blacksmith kebanggaan Sanctuary. Mempunyai asisten masa depan, Kiki. Murid dari Aries Shion, Gold Saint Aries terdahulu. Dll.

(Author malas nulis 3 paragraf) m(_)m

Melihat tulisan para calon saint yang berbeda-beda. Mu agak risih juga, pantesan selama ini dia merasa gak enak terus, ternyata ada stalker (Seiya) yang ngawasin dia. Tulisan Shiryu yang pelit merkedit. Hyoga yang bisa tau kalau dirinya kena Anemia. Shun&Ikki yang kompak (Mu suka nih biografi dari mereka) :D

Karena gak mau dicap sebagai saint jahat, dengan –gak- rela Mu ngasih tanda tangan dia ke buku Seiya, Shiryu (Mu pakai warna merah buat tanda tangannya), Hyoga, Shun dan Ikki (Mu dengan baik hati nyelipin kertas bintang-bintang di dalam buku mereka).

Akhir kata, mereka semua diperbolehkan masuk dan melanjutkan ke Kuil kedua,Taurus. Sedangkan Mu, kita tinggalkan dulu untuk sementara, karena mental dia yang jatuh melihat otobiografi dirinya yang amburadur.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Omake**

Di Colloseum, Shaina dan Marin sedang duduk santai sambil makan popcorn bareng saint lainnya. Mereka lagi asik nonton Live Action, "MOS Games" (?) dengan korban anak dibawah umur.

Marin : Apaan itu? Masa pertanyaannya gitu?

Shaina : UUU! Mu payah! PAYAH! *ngejek-ngejek

Dan saat itu juga, Colloseum penuh dengan pernyataan ejekan dari para saint ke Mu. Seperti :

"Payah!"

"APAAN ITU? WT…!"

"Mu lembek (?)"

Demi menjaga kedamaian Sanctuary, Shaina dan Marin selaku panitia, berjanji kalau tes selanjutnya bakal lebih susah. Mudah-mudahan aja….XD

**Omake ~END~**

* * *

**Author Note :**

Huwaa…akhirnya selesai juga Chap. 2. Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, habis Author lagi badmoood gara-gara rebutan snack sama peliharaan (kucing). Gak tau kenapa, kucing author jadi suka ma Pringles. # .

BTW, saatnya membalas review ~

**NaoShiteRu1264** : Hehehe…gimana ya? Saya gak ngejamin bakal seru (=_=). Wah suka brother complex? Sama! Saya juga suka hint brother complex. Hyoga pengen dibuat jadi anak mami, XD *ditampol Hyoga. Gak tau kenapa, Kuil Camus dibuat dingin banget. mungkin karena banyak AC disana. XD *gak nyambung. Iya, makhluk normal manapun kalau ngeliat Aphro pakai bikini, kayaknya udah pingsan duluan, hahahaha….Misty kan makhluk sejenis (makhluk purba). Terimakasih reviewnya.. :D

**RedQueen19** : Iya, wkwkwkw. Kayaknya rame juga ngeliat Aphro pakai bikini. XD. Eh? Gak salah tuh di favorit? Saya masih newbie…(_). Btw, terimakasih atas reviewnya dan Fav-nya…:D *sujud-sujud

**Cindy Giovani** : Wah? Kayak gimana tuh? Kayaknya saya mikir-mikir dulu, mau ikut tu ujian pa kagak. Iya dong, kan hpnya pakai pelampung (?). wkwkwk…tapi seiring cerita, saya bakal ngebuat Ikki patah hati ke Esmeralda. Terimakasih reviewnya….XD

Ok…sekian dari Author. Mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan. Jangan lupa review-nya juga, segala review akan Author terima. XD

~San-San Yuki~


	3. Chapter 3 Kuil Taurus

"Seiya, udah nyampe belum?"

"Belum, Hyoga. Masih jauh!"

"Cepetan! Nanti tubuhku meleleh (?), panas nih"

"Hyoga, gimana mau cepat. Seiya disuruh ngegendong kamu"

"Ih! Biarin…daripada kamu,Ikki, masa ngegendong Shun ala _bridal_ style? Kalian mau nikah?"

"Udah cukup! Kayaknya masih lama nyampe kuil kedua. Mending kita istirahat dulu, makan bento buatan-ku"

"Disini? Ditangga? Aman gak?"

"tenang aja Shun, aman kok"

* * *

**MOS in Sanctuary**

By San-san Yuki

**Disclaimer** : Cerita dari saya, kalau karakter dari Kurumada-jiisan. Kalau punya saya, udah dari dulu saya ubah ceritanya…XD, bukan para saint yang dibantai, tapi para dewa yang dibantai (?)

**Summary** : Setelah mendapatkan tanda tangan pertama dari Aries Mu. –calon- Bronzies kita akan melanjutkan perjuangan ke kuil kedua, Taurus.

Kuil kedua, Taurus. Terlihat 5 bocah cilik dengan wajah masam berjalan perlahan-lahan. Wajah mereka mencerminkan bahwa baru saja mereka melihat seekor kadal jadi-jadian lagi berjemur di tangga Sanctuary dengan menggunakan bikini saja.

"Ukh…Shiryu. Bento kamu lauknya apa sih itu?" tanya Seiya, mukanya udah mau muntah.

"Sup daging kura-kura. Belut bakar, Kodok goreng, sama sambel bajak" jawab Shiryu. Mukanya juga udah kacau.

"gak enak. Basi ya?"

"Maaf, Ikki. Kayaknya aku salah masukin bumbu, sepertinya yang tadi kumasukkan itu bumbu buat melancarkan pencernaan. Dan kura-kuranya aku ambil dari peliharaan Seiya, belutnya yang baru mati 2 hari yang lalu *mati dalam perjalanan Cina – Yunani*, kodoknya aku nemu di semak-semak" Shiryu ngejelasin panjang lebar tanpa merhatikan wajah horror teman-temannya.

"HOEEEKK!" muntah berjamaah

.

.

'seharusnya aku makan saja bento milikku, Iwak Peyek dan Nasi jagung' batin Seiya.

Akhirnya, 5 sekawan nyampe di kuil kedua, Taurus. Mereka sangat terkejut dengan luas kuil yang WIII….besar+luas *jelas aja, menyesuaikan dengan penunggunya*

"Loh…itu bukannya kepala sapi?" tanya Shun sambil nunjuk atas kuil

"Gak, itu kepala banteng" jawab Ikki

"Salah, itu kepala badak (?) atau kerbau" Shiryu membenarkan

Akhirnya mereka pada ribut hanya karena hiasan kepala hewan diatas pintu masuk kuil.

"kayaknya kita salah masuk kuil. Mungkin ini tempat pemotongan daging hewan atau jual daging" bisik Seiya ke Hyoga

"aku juga ngerasa gitu" balas hyoga.

"SELAMAT SIANG, ANAK-ANAK" sapa pemuda tinggi berkulit coklat dengan senyum pepsoden, Tring…

"HUWAAA….ARWAH BANTENG/SAPI/BADAKNYA MUNCUL" 3 sekawan (shun, shiryu dan ikki) menjerit diikuti jeritan anak lainnya.

"ALGOJONYA DATANG!" yang ini teriakan Seiya dan Hyoga

Laki-laki yang kita ketahui bernama Aldebaran ini hanya bisa tertawa keras-keras -sampai gunung Etna di Italia ngamuk (?)- melihat anak-anak yang ngira dia hantu hewan.

**Aldebaran** : gw bukan hewan!

**Author **: gak apa-apa. Salah sendiri masang kepala hewan diatas kuil. Mau nyaingin DM?

Setelah mengklarifikasi klaim bahwa Alde itu bukan hantu, murid-murid hanya ber-oh ria.

"Ok…selamat datang di kuil kedua. Kakak penjaga disini –bukan algojo-. Kalian pasti sudah tahu nama kakak, jadi gak usah disebutin. Hari ini kakak akan tes fisik kalian~" Alde bicara sangat riang-gembira

"apa kita disuruh ngangkat beban?"

"gak –terakhir kali tes angkat beban, ada yang curang. Ngeganti beban 100kg jadi 10kg. nolnya dikorupsi-"

"apa kita disuruh ngangkat sapi?"

"gak juga –lagipula saya gak punya sapi-"

"lalu apa?"

"kalian harus …."

Deg-deg…

.

"…harus…."

.

Deg-deg

.

"…manjat pilar di kuil ini"

.

.

(O.O?) coba ulangi…

"Pak kurang jelas" ucap Hyoga sambil ngacungin jari tengah. SALAH! Ngacungin telunjuk.

"baiklah. Em..kalian harus manjat pilar dengan lebar 20 m dan tinggi 160 m ini. Tak ada alat bantuan"

"Pak!"

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Bapak masih normal?"

.

.

"Masih"

.

.

Dan tiba-tiba aja, Ikki dengan beringas langsung sujud di depan kaki Aldebaran. Dia ngeliat Alde sambil nangis-nangis+ngeluarin jutsu Phoenix Puppy Eyes.

"Pa….Pak!" dengan logat orang yang baru saja dipecat karena gak sengaja ngelindes hewan peliharaan sang bos, yang disinetron itu…

"I…iya?"

"Tolong pak. Adik saya masih kecil. Dia belum bisa manjat pilar, manjat kursi aja dia masih jatuh. Bisa saya gantikan gak, pak? Please pak, ini yang bisa saya lakukan sebagai kakak setelah ibu kami meninggal"

"a..aduh…gimana ya? Sebenarnya ini perintah dari Athena"

"Pak! Please pak….saya mohon dengan sangat" Ikki udah mulai nangis meronta-ronta.

"Kakak" panggil shun melihat kakaknya yang berjuang melindungi dirinya.

"Shun"

"Kakak…."

Semua yang disitu terharu melihat kegigihan Ikki. Author juga ngebayangin kalau kakaknya sendiri kayak gitu.

"Kak…"

.

.

Shun! Jangan nangis! Aku kasih permen nih! *nyodorin sebuket permen

.

.

"….memalukan tau"

.

.

JLEB!

Jantung Ikki kena tembakan panah Eros, eh salah, panah sagitarius. Dia gak nyangka adiknya yang dia sayang-sayangi bisa bicara begitu.

"Kak, kalau manjat kayak gini aku masih bisa. Lagipula, yang manjat kursi itu kan saat aku masih Batita, aku ini 15 kak. 15 TAHUN!. Dan gak usah sampe sujud kayak gitu. Kakak mau jidatnya ada 2 titik kayak Mu?" Loh baguskan? Artinya rajin ibadah…(^_^)

Ikki terharu mendengar penuturan Shun. Ternyata, Shun sudah besar.

"Shun. Maaf, jika kau merasa malu. Tapi sebagai kakak, aku gak bisa melihat adikku tersiksa dengan tes bejat ini. Jadi, serahkan saja kepadaku. Phoenix akan kembali hidup walaupun tenggelam kedalam air (?)" janji Ikki.

Bukannya Phoenix itu burung api? Kena air, bulunya rontok dong? Telanjang gitu~, lagipula Ikki ge-er amat, tiba-tiba aja nyeletuk kalau dia Phoenix. Dapat clothnya aja belum….(=_=)

"Yaudah deh…terserah kakak" dasar, Adik kurang ajar. *dihajar Shun FC

Aldebaran yang dari tadi mingkem ngeliat adegan _brother complex_ ini tersadar, kalau dia diperhatikan semua anak kecil.

"Eh..yaudah, dimulai aja. Oh ya, ini ada jarum. Pegang satu-satu"

"Jarumnya untuk apa?"

"kalian liat diatas? Ada banyak balon kan? Tugas kalian selain manjat pilar, sampai diatas juga harus meletusin balon-balonnya"

Krik…

.

Krik…

.

Krik…

.

"Pak…bapak mau dapat dosa? Kita anak yatim pak, nyiksa anak yatim dosanya berlipat-lipat" Seiya jadi Kak Seto…

"Kan kalian udah nanda tangani perjanjian. Kalau kalian nolak, kalian dianggap gugur" Alde gak mau kalah. Ngalah dikit kek, badan besar gak mau kalah. Malu ma anak kecil….(=_=)

Toh, ujung-ujungnya para kandidat mau melakukan hal nista ini. Kita lihat reaksi para saint :

**Seiya : ** dia baru manjat pada ketinggian 70 m, 30 menit waktunya.

**Hyoga** : dia baru 60 m, 30 menit.

**Shiryu** : Karena pas training di China, Roshi ngajarin dia jurus Koala Flying Bamboo (?) dan Hanging Panda. Dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit, dia udah mau nyampe di atas.

**Ikki** : dia masih berusaha naik. 2 pilar sekaligus. Untung Aldebaran punya pilar yang salah rekontruksi, jadi aja ada 2 pilar berhimpit. Tetap aja, lebarnya jadi 40 m. dia udah nahan sakit, jarinya gak nyampe, kakinya juga udah kram. 30 menit berusaha menyesuaikan jari dan kaki.

**Shun** : Dia nonton bareng Aldebaran di pinggir.

Setelah 2 jam berlalu….

Saat Shiryu mau nusuk balon, tiba-tiba angin berhembus dgn kencang di dalam kuil. Semua pilar udah goyang-goyang mau runtuh, menyebabkan teriakan masal minta tolong. Balonnya pada lari kocar-kacir. Shiryu yang gak mau ngalah akhirnya dengan beringas (Berani dan Ikhlas) loncat untuk nusuk balon terdekat.

"**ROZAN PRICK BEE**!"

.

JDUAR!

.

Balon yang dituju emang meletus, tapi karena terlalu banyak cosmo, Shiryu gak ngeliat didepannya ada pilar. Dia nabrak dan menyebabkan 1 pilar ambruk, 2 terluka (Shiryu dan Ichi yang ketimpa reruntuhan).

Seiya yang ngeliat adegan itu gak mau kalah. Dia ngeluarin jurus juga + loncat.

"**PEGASUS HOOVE STROKE**" (?)

Dengan lebaynya, dia loncat gaya Jackie Chan yang diujung sepatunya udah Seiya tempelin jarum.

DOR!

Begitulah bunyinya. Tidak seperti Shiryu, Seiya udah antisipasi pilar di depan. Dan dgn anggunnya, dia namplok di pilar yang lain.

Hyoga yang ngeliat keberingasan teman-temannya, hanya bisa terbengong. Dia mau melakukan hal yang sama, tapi nanti wajahnya rusak (kalau jatuh macam Shiryu) atau celananya sobek (gaya Seiya Jackie Chan). Akhirnya dia melakukan jurus rahasia.

'_mama…maaf, Hyoga membuka jurus rahasia ini. Tapi, demi mama, hyoga lakukan apapun'_ dasar mother complex…(=_=)

"**TUTU BULLET**!"

Dengan beringas+bersemangat, Hyoga ngelemparin sepatu baletnya yang udah diselipin jarum kearah balon terdekat. Dan hal yang terjadi pada seiya, Hyoga alami juga. Tapi dia gak loncat...tetap namplok di pilarnya.

Bagaimana dengan Ikki?

"Kak…udah kak. Yang lain udah selesai" ujar Shun

"Gak…kakak belum selesai!"

"Aduh…nak Ikki. Udah ya. Itu…celananya sobek. Lagipula udah 2 jam, masih di ketinggian 20 meter"

"Iya kak, liat celana dalam kakak keliatan. Spongebob Squarepants"

"….."

.

.

.

"Huft…akhirnya selesai juga" ucap Seiya

"Iya…hehehe" Shiryu ikut nimbrung

"Loh, Ikki kenapa?" Hyoga nunjuk Ikki yang terkulai lemas

"Kakak~~ jangan mati~" Shun teriak-teriak didepan kuping kakaknya

" Shun kenapa? Ikki kok pingsan?"

"Tadi, dia berjuang naik 2 pilar sekaligus. Tau-taunya, dia pingsan dan kakinya kram" jawab Alde

"KAKAK~~ Jangan jadi cewek. Nanti aku ada saingan~" Shun mulai ngelantur

Yang lain pada diem. Emangnya manjat pilar aja bisa jadi cewek? (O_o?)

**Author **: Bisa dong…Laki-laki mana tau…

Karena waktu udah mau ke malam. Alde minta buku catatan setiap murid, ingin nanda tangan + ngeliat biografi yang ditulis para murid.

**Seiya : **Taurus Aldebaran. Male. Brazil. 20 thn. 8 Mei. Waktu umur 16 tahun, dia juara pertama lomba makan besar. Cinta pertamanya seorang anak kecil, kemungkinan dia pedofil (?). ukuran baju XXXL. Tinggi 2.10 meter lebih (perkiraan ibunya adalah tiang bendera). Berat 130 kg. Gol. B. Sangat suka masak dan berjemur di pantai. Cita-citanya yang lain ingin jadi pemain sepak bola, tapi gak diterima (kemungkinan karena manajer takut anggaran klub habis dalam 1 bulan untuk membiayai Aldebaran seorang).

**Hyoga : **Taurus Hasgard. Male. Brazil. 20 thn. 8 Mei. Senyumnya sangat menyilaukan karena dulunya dia mantan model Pepsodent (badut odolnya). Tinggi lebih dari 2 meter. Baik hati, lembut seperti Mu, dan sangat kuat *bohong! Masa bawahan Lucifer, dia kalah?*

**Shiryu** : Taurus Aldebaran. Male. Brazil. 20 thn. 8 Mei. Penjaga kuil ke 2. Dipanggil 'Big Daddy' (?) karena dia laki-laki terbesar se-Sanctuary.

**Shun&Ikki : **Taurus Aldebaran. Male. Brazil. 20 thn. 8 Mei. Penjaga kuil ke 2, Taurus. Jurusnya Great Horn, dll. Sangat kuat dan baik. Dalam pertarungan, dia lawan yang patut diacungi jempol, adil, jujur dan baik hati ke sesama lawan.

Aldebaran terharu (?) melihat biografi dirinya. Pantesan Sanctuary sedang heboh-hebohnya karena ada stalker, yang sekarang dia tahu itu adalah Seiya. Hyoga yang tau kalau dia mantan artis pasta gigi. Shiryu yang essaynya pelit banget, Alde gak tau Big Daddy tu siapa. Dan lagi-lagi, dia sangat suka dengan essay Shun&Ikki. Yaudah, demi kelulusan semua siswa, dia bagi-bagi tanda tangan.

**TING~TONG~TING~TONG**

Terdengar bunyi dari speaker di kuil Taurus.

"_ehm..cek…Shaina…suara aku dah bagus belum?"_

"_Tenang bagus kok"_

"_Rapih gak dandananku?"_

"_Rapih kok"_ *mana keliatan? Kan pakai speaker*

Yang di kuil Taurus pada cengo semua, ini mau live berita gossip atau apa?

"_ehm…selamat sore. Diberitahukan kepada seluruh peserta MOS, dikarenakan hari sudah beranjak ke malam. Kalian diperbolehkan menginap di kuil yang terakhir kali dilewati. Jika ada yang di Taurus, mohon penjaganya untuk membantu para peserta. Jika ada di Gemini, hati-hati aja….sekian dan terimakasih"_

**TING~TONG~TING~TONG**

Pengumuman yang aneh, apa pula maksudnya kuil Gemini yang harus hati-hati. Alde tau kalau ternyata akan jadi begini, jadi dia udah nyiapin ruang untuk para peserta buat tidur. Dan lagi-lagi, dia harus masak buat peserta. Macam pembantu aja nih….XD.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Omake**

Di ruang broadcast, Shaina dan Marin baru selesai nyampain pengumuman.

**Shaina **: Rin, anak biru (?) itu gak apa-apa? Gw takut, emaknya nelepon pas tau kalau anak sulungnya jadi cewek.

**Marin** : Gak apa-apa, cuman kram. Paling besok udah sembuh.

**Shaina** : sobek gak tuh?

**Marin** : gak tau…mudah-mudah gak. Btw, Aldebaran baru kali ini nguji fisik cara begitu.

**Shaina** : Iya, padahal 5 tahun yang lalu, dia nguji fisik dengan cara lomba makan sapi guling.

**Marin** : gila ya, makan sapi guling. Pantesan kepala korbannya (sapi) dipasang didepan kuil.

**Shaina** : sebagai peringatan. Kan ada yang meninggal dunia gara-gara ngabisin satu sapi guling dalam sekali telan. X)

**Omake ~END~**

* * *

**Author Note **:

Finally~ chap. 3 nih. Wkwkwkw…..gak nyangka kuil Aldebaran juga memakan korban, hohoho….XD. Oh, ya. Terimakasih yang sudah mengreview selama ini, #nyium review-ers #ditendang.

Ok, deh. Sekian dulu dari Author, mohon reviewnya, dan terimakasih sudah membaca~.

~San-San Yuki~


	4. Chapter 4 Kuil Gemini

**MOS in Sanctuary**

By San-san Yuki

**Disclaimer** : Cerita dari saya, kalau karakter dari Kurumada-jiisan. Kalau punya saya, udah dari dulu saya ubah ceritanya…XD, bukan para saint yang dibantai, tapi para dewa yang dibantai (?)

**Summary** : Seharian mengerjakan 2 tes di 2 kuil langsung membuat 5 sekawan kita kecapean (terutama Ikki yang kram seluruh badan). Tapi, perjuangan menuju kuil teratas untuk menyelesaikan MOS –nista- ini masih berlanjut. Ayo para –kandidat- saint, Keluarkan Cosmo kalian~ *muter lagu opening saint seiya –Pegasus Fantasy- ver. Omega*

* * *

Pagi yang cerah untuk mengawali hari MOS ketiga. Setelah bermalam di kuil Taurus (dimana Aldebaran jadi babu+baby sister para calon saint). Seiya cs sedang bersiap-siap menuju kuil ke 3, Gemini. Yang~ menurut rumor, adalah kuil bentuk labirin (?) dan penjaganya adalah kembar –siam- (?)

"Pagi, semuanya! Semoga di kuil ketiga kalian lebih beruntung!" sapa Aldebaran didepan pintu keluar kuil Taurus.

"Makasih paman! Doain kita ya!" ujar semua anak.

"HOHOHO…tentu saja. Jangan lupa bawa bekal kalian. Paman sudah menyiapkannya" wii…Alde baik bgt nyiapin bekal anak-anak. Emang pantas disebut 'Big Daddy'.

.

.

.

"Eh, seiya. Bekal kamu apa?"

"Aku sate sapi. Emangnya kamu dikasih apa, Ikki?"

"Gulai sapi. Shun dapat Sup sapi. Hyoga dan Shiryu Kare sapi"

"jangan-jangan kita semua dibekali daging sapi?"

Dan saat diperiksa, ternyata seluruh pasukan menerima bekal berupa macam-macam makanan menggunakan daging sapi. :D, Alde lebaran duluan.

* * *

Setelah menempuh 130 anak tangga, Seiya cs nyampe di kuil Gemini. Suasananya sepi banget. tapi, berbeda dengan kuil Aldebaran yang ada kepala sapinya, Kuil Gemini dihiasi balon warna-warni. Di depan kuil ada 2 foto besar dengan tampang wajah tak dikenal. Yang satu wajah malaikat setengah iblis, yang satu wajah iblis mesum.

"aku bingung, ini foto siapa?" tanya Hyoga

"aku juga. Lagipula, emang disini mau ada pesta ulang tahun? Banyak balonnya" jawab Shiryu.

Tiba-tiba Shun terjatuh….

"Ukh…kepalaku pusing" Shun tertunduk. Kepalanya cenat-cenut.

"Aku juga" Ikki nih…

Dan tiba-tiba saja, gumam kesakitan keluar dari seluruh peserta. Ada apa nih? (O.o||)

Beberapa menit kemudian, rasa sakit mereka udah hilang. Akhirnya mereka masuk ke kuil Gemini. Pas masuk ke dalam, mereka ngeliat laki-laki berambut biru panjang dengan baju khas Yunani *baju Trainee* sedang ngelukis papan bertuliskan '_Selamat Datang_' dengan gambar kelinci, balon-balon, permen dan hal berbau anak kecil.

Para peserta ngira kalau pasti pemuda itu penjaga kuil Gemini. Aslinya, dilihat dari manapun, penjaga kuil harus pakai Gold Cloth. Sedangkan dia *nunjuk laki-laki misterius* **TIDAK** memakai gold cloth. Karena sok tau, Seiya langsung nunjuk sambil teriak.

"ITU DIA! TANGKAP!"

Dan dengan beringas, seluruh peserta nyerbu pemuda yang kaget karena diserang pasukan kecil.

"Om…minta tanda tangannya!"

"Paman! Tanda Tangan!"

"Pa…Uft…Paman…uft….SHIRYU! KETIAK KAMU KENA HIDUNGKU!"

"Om Saga! Minta tanda tangan!"

Pemuda yang kelihatan bingung ini berusaha meredakan amukan masa yang tiba-tiba nyerang untuk minta tanda tangan. Macam Paparazzi.

"STOP! GW JANGAN DIPERKOSA (?). SAGA YANG ITU! YANG ITU!" tunjuk pemuda tersebut kearah orang yang baru keluar dari toilet. Orang yang bernama Saga hanya terbengong-bengong ngeliat sekumpulan anak kecil ngerubungi adiknya.

"Loh…kakak siapa dong?" tanya Seiya yang udah berhenti nyobek baju Kanon (?)

"Gw KANON! KANON! Gak liat apa name _tag_ segede gini" tunjuk Kanon ke dadanya yang ada name _tag_ bertuliskan 'Kanon baby Sea Dragon luph Saga' *sama alaynya (=_=)

Seiya yang ngeliat hanya cengengesan. Dia lupa, kalau Gemini itu pasti punya kembaran. Saga yang tersadar akhirnya mengembalikan keadaan.

"Selamat Datang di kuil Gemini. Nama kakak Gemini Saga, dan orang yang tadi kalian keroyokin…em, namanya Kanon. Adik kembar saya" jelas Saga sambil tersenyum *Huwaa….Athor meleleh (*o*)

Peserta yang ngeliat Saga tersenyum, juga ikut meleleh. Gak nyangka, ada makhluk setampan ini bisa tersenyum ngalahin senyuman Apollo,

**Apollo** : Hei! Senyuman gw yang keren dong!

**Author** : Halah, masih mending senyuman boneka chucky (?) daripada lu.

Kanon yang ngeliat Saga tersenyum hanya ber-cih ria, 'huh, jual tampang' batinnya.

"Saga! Gw ganti baju dulu ya, udah tercabik-cabik nih, urusan tu bocah bejat" ucap Kanon tanpa merhatikan para saint kecil udah pengen ngeroyokin Kanon lagi. Kanon ngomongnya gak hati-hati.

"Iya…iya. Udah ganti baju sana"

Setelah Kanon pergi, giliran Saga yang jaga.

"Nah, kali ini tugas kalian adalah masuk ke labirin disana. Masuknya 2 orang-2 orang. Tapi sebelum itu, kakak periksa biodata + tanda tangan dulu ya" Saga minta buku semua peserta dikumpulkan. Dia merhatikan satu-satu tulisan para saint.

**Seiya : **Gemini Saga. Male. Yunani. 28 thn. Dia punya kembaran namanya Kanon. Sepertinya kadang akur kadang gak sama saudaranya, macam anjing dan tikus (?), tapi sepertinya _brother complex_. Orangya baik+lembut. Sedang dekat dengan penjaga kuil Sagitarius. Seorang psychopat kelas teri (?). punya 2 kepribadian, kita sebut Angel Saga dan Demon Saga. Kalau lagi marah, matanya langsung iritasi, merah-merah gitu (bahaya! Bisa menular). Sangat terobsesi jadi Pope. Gol. AB. Ukuran baju XL.

**Hyoga** : (tulisannya sama kayak Seiya)

**Shiryu** : Gemini Saga. Male. Yunani. 28 thn. Dia punya kembaran namanya Kanon. Dosanya terlalu banyak karena udah ngebunuh Pope (?) dan nantinya ngebunuh Athena. *shiryu bisa ngeramal*

**Shun&Ikki** : Gemini Saga. Male. Yunani. 28 thn. Dia punya kembaran namanya Kanon. Jurusnya Another Dimension, Genrou Mouken, dll. Saint tertua di Sanctuary selain Sagitarius. Dia sangat sayang dengan adiknya. Kepribadian ganda merupakan kekurangannya. Kelebihannya dia orang disiplin dan _nobleman_. Calon Pope masa depan. Sayang dengan Athena.

Saga antara sedih dan haru. Dia sedih karena tulisan Seiya,Hyoga dan Shiryu yang bisa saja fitnah (terutama Shiryu) dan haru karena tulisan ShunIkki. Akhirnya, melihat tulisan para saint, dalam batin Saga terjadi perdebatan antara Angel vs Demon Saga

**Angel Saga** : Saga, tanda tangani aja. Mereka masih _innocent_.

**Demon Saga** : Gak usah! 3 banding 2. 3 orang ngejelekin kamu. 2 orang sisanya pasti nanti ngejelekin kamu juga.

**Angel saga** : Jangan! Nanti dosa kamu bertambah.

**Demon Saga** : apaan sih? Emang lu mau diejek bakal ngebunuh Athena? Btw, apa pula maksud dari Saga dekat sama Sagitarius? Pair gitu? Saga x Aiolos? Dan juga itu, Saga x Kanon? Kamu mau dibilang jeruk makan jeruk?

**Angel saga** : *mikir* Saga sebenarnya aku gak tega bilang ini. Tapi, demi kebaikan kita –lebih ke aku- aku setuju saran Demon.

Akhirnya demon pun menang. Tapi…karena Saga ingin jadi anak baik, dia ngasih bintang saja. setengah bintang di buku seiya, setengah bintang di Hyoga (karena mereka bersekongkol). Seperempat kepala bintang di Shiryu pelit merkedit dan Full of Star di buku Shun dan Ikki.

Diskriminasi

Setelah ngasih bintang. Saga nyuruh 2 orang masuk, pertama pasangan Seiya dan Hyoga. Tapi, karena Shiryu gak punya teman lagi (padahal masih banyak) dia dimasukin ke grup Seiya. Selanjutnya, ada Shun dan Ikki yang masuk. Dan sama saat mereka masuk kedalam kuil, kepala mereka juga pusing. Apakah karena cuaca Athens yang panas atau karena tatapan iblis Saga? Who knows….*gak nyambung.

* * *

**Grup Seiya, Hyoga dan Shiryu**

Mereka bertiga jalan sambil gandengan tangan. Shiryu megang senter yang dia dapat dari Saga. Setelah 1 jam lebih mereka berjalan, ada yang aneh dengan labirinnya. Setiap mereka lewat tikungan, pasti ketemu dengan tanda yang dipasang Seiya.

"Em..teman-teman. Kayaknya kita tersesat. Bukannya kita udah ngelewatin tanda ini 50x ?" tanya Hyoga

"aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi aneh, dipeta yang dikasih Roshi. Jalan yang kita ambil udah bener" jawab Shiryu

"Coba aku liat"

Pas dilihat, ternyata peta yang dikasih Roshi adalah peta keluaran tahun 1790 *jaman Lost Canvas*. Jyah….dasar kakek-kakek akut,

"Shiryu,"

"Ya? Kenapa Seiya?"

"Kayaknya ni peta udah kadaluarsa. Ini keluaran tahun 1790. Kita kan di abad 20, bukan 18. Lagipula setiap ganti penjaga, pasti labirin juga diganti. Benarkan?"

Krik…

.

Krik…

.

Krik

.

"HUWAAA….MAMA! HYOGA TAKUT!"

"KAKAK! TOLONG SEIYA!"

"ROSHI! BUWEEE….." (ToT)

"MAMA! MAMA~!" (Q_Q)

Ckckck…dasar. sebenarnya yang patut disalahkan siapa?

"Hyoga…"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggil nama Hyoga. Hyoga yang ngedengar langsung ngeliat kearah sumber suara, yang ternyata adalah emaknya sendiri.

"Mama? Mama kok disini?"

"Hyoga, ayo kejar mama" ibunya berlari ngejauhin Hyoga. Iyalah, masa ngedekati…

"Mama! Tunggu Hyoga!" Hyoga ngejar mamanya, yang dia kira turun dari kahyangan buat ngebantu Hyoga keluar.

Seiya dan Shiryu yang ngeliat Hyoga lari, ikut-ikutan lari.

"Hyoga! Tunggu!"

"Hyoga! Jangan cepet-cepet"

"TOLONG!"

Tiba-tiba suara lain datang dari arah belakang. Seiya dan Shiryu yang ngedengar terdiam.

"Seiya, kayaknya ada yang minta tolong"

"kau benar. Apa mungkin grup Shun dan Ikki?"

"Gak mungkin. Itu suara cewek. Shun dan Ikki tu cowok. Yaudah aku kesana"

"Eits…gak segampang itu,bro. Aku aja, kamu kejar Hyoga. Bye~"

Dan secepat kilat, Seiya lari kearah sumber suara. Dasar, kalau masalah cewek, Seiya udah bersemangat. Bagaimana dengan Shiryu? Ya, dia masih ngejar Hyoga hingga ke tengah-tengah labirin.

Di tengah-tengah labirin, Shiryu ngeliat Hyoga lagi nari-nari. Shiryu yang kebingungan melihat Hyoga, hanya bisa terdiam.

'Hyoga nari sama siapa?'

* * *

**Grup Shun dan Ikki**

Shun dan Ikki sedang berjalan nyari arah yang benar. Tiba-tiba mereka berhenti saat terdengar suara teriakan dari arah kanan. Oh ya, karena masih kram, Ikki jalannya kayak orang habis disunat. :D

"Kak, kayaknya tadi aku ngedengar suara Hyoga"

"Iya…ada apa ya?"

"Loh kak? Itu Seiya kan?"

Ikki ngeliat kearah yang ditunjuk Shun. Dan benar saja, dia ngeliat Seiya sedang teriak-teriak kearah tembok *Gila nih

"Berhenti melawan ya! Jika kau berani melawan, ku BUNUH kau!" teriak Seiya sambil bersiap-siap ngeluarin jurus kuda terbang.

"Seiya~ kau sedang apa?" tanya Shun sambil menghampiri Seiya

"Shun, Ikki! Kebetulan sekali. Ayo bantu aku ngelindungi nona ini, dia hampir saja dibunuh sama siluman itu" tunjuk Seiya kearah siluman -tembok-.

Shun dan Ikki yang kebingungan hanya bisa cengo. disitu hanya ada mereka bertiga dan tembok. Gak ada siluman ataupun nona yang dimaksud.

"Kak, kayaknya Seiya jadi gila" ujar Shun sambil masang wajah horror

"Iya..takut euy" Ikki juga udah mulai ketakutan.

"Kalian kenapa? Ayo cepat bantu!"

"S…seiya.." Shun udah mau ngomong

"PEGASUS RYUUSEIKEN!"

"Se…seiya" Ikki nih…

"CIAT! TINJU TAPAL KUDA(?)"

Karena kakak beradik gak tahan ngeliat kejadian horror ini, akhirnya Shun teriak tepat didepan wajah Seiya.

"SEIYA! ITU HANYA TEMBOK!"

"apa?"

"Itu..hanya…TEMBOK!"

"Tem…bok?"

"Iya…dan gak ada Nona yang kau maksud?"

"Ta…tapi, tadi aku ngeliat ada nona rambut ungu disini. Terus aku ngendarai kuda Pegasus warna putih. Terus aku ngalahin tu monster"

Ikki yang ngedengarnya langsung horror sendiri. Gimana jadinya kalau Esmeralda yang kayak gitu. Seiya aja halusinasinya udah horror, Ikki mungkin lebih horror lagi. Esmeralda yang diculik Hades ke dunia bawah mungkin. *cie, tragedi Orpheus Ikki dan Eurydice Esmeralda*

"Shun, lebih baik kita seret Seiya. Gawat kalau dia sampai ngamuk" bisik Ikki

"Iya, yaudah kita seret saja"

Dan akhirnya, mereka nyeret Seiya yang ngeronta-ronta + teriak-teriak macam orang kesurupan.

"LEPASIN GW! RAWR…WOOF…WOOF(?) NONA! TUNGGU SAYA!"

Memang hal yang menyedihkan melihat tokoh utama kena halusinasi macam gini. (Q_Q)

* * *

**Back to Shiryu dan Hyoga**

Kali ini, kejadian Seiya dialami sama Hyoga. Dia sedang nari-nari bareng emaknya disebuah taman yang dipenuhi bunga *lihat saat dia ngelawan bawahan Lucifer yang kayak cewek, Thrones Moa*

"Mama! Hyoga udah bisa balet nih"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, liat ya. Un…Deux…Trois…"

"Wah….Hyoga hebat" ucap emaknya

"….DIAMOND DUST"

JDEER!

Tiba-tiba saja Hyoga ngeluarin jurus Diamond Dust. Shiryu yang ngeliat tingkah aneh Hyoga hanya bisa terkejut. Awalnya dia merasa aneh ngeliat Hyoga nari ballet dengan gemulai, kok bisa ya? Dan dia dikagetkan saat Hyoga ngeluarin Diamond Dust kearah Shiryu.

"WT…? Gawat! Gawat! Harus dibawa keluar!"

Karena gak mau kena jurus temannya sendiri, Shiryu dgn paksa narik Hyoga keluar.

"GAK MAU! EMAK GW JADI PATUNG! GW KUDU NYELAMATIN DULU!"

"Ja…eng…Jangan! Ki..kita hanya berdua…Eng!" ujar Shiryu yang berusaha keras narik Hyoga keluar. Dan Hyoga ikut-ikutan kesurupan macam Seiya. Dengan terpaksa, Shiryu ngalungin kalung hewan(?) *yang buat anjing itu* ke leher Hyoga.

"MAMA! HYOGA MAU DIPERKOSA (?)"

Ok…Hyoga halusinasinya lebih parah. Siapa yang mau merkosa anak kecil? (=_=)

* * *

**Exit Door**

Ikki dan Shun yang berusaha keras narik Seiya akhirnya dapat keluar dari labirin sesat setelah berusaha nanya ke Esmeralda *kok bisa?* yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Untung ya, dekat pintu keluar ada banyak tanda petunjuk"

"Iya, tapi anehnya tandanya itu, 'Exit in Here', '3xit 1 m3t3r', dan 'Y0u 4r3 cl0s3 t0 th3 Exit'. Pasti yang nulis anak alay"

"Iya..hehehe. Loh itu Shiryu. Hai! Sini, sini!" lambai Shun ke Shiryu yang keluar dengan baju tercabik-cabik

"Loh, kamu kenapa? Hyoga kok dikalungin macam anjing?" tanya Ikki

"Iya,Ki. Dia ngeronta terus manggil mamanya –yang jelas2 gak ada-, eh pas aku bawa, dia nyabik-nyabik baju"

"Oh…sama kayak Seiya dong. Dia ngomong sama tembok" tunjuk Shun kearah Seiya yang masih memohon ampunan didepan pintu exit.

"btw, Kak Saga kemana? Bukannya dia harusnya disini?"

"gak tau. Tapi ada pemberitahuan nih" ucap Ikki sambil nyerahin secarik kertas dengan tulisan yang bagus.

_**Untuk adik-adik peserta,**_

_**Jika diantara kalian ada yang sudah selesai di tes ketiga ini**_

_**Kalian boleh melanjutkan tes MOS keempat, kuil Cancer.**_

_**Sebagai peringatan, jika terjadi apa-apa di kuil keempat,**_

_**Mohon menghubungi nomor ini,**_

_**09916661331700**_

_**Itu nomor PMR Sanctuary.**_

_**INGAT! Hanya dalam keadaan bahaya saja.**_

_**Thank You**_

_**Gemini Saga **_

Dan secarik kertas dengan tulisan ceker ayam + alay.

_**NB : Si4pk4n m3nt4l d4n fi5ik k4li4n.**_

_**-Baby Sea Dragon Kanon-**_

Uh-oh…adapakah di kuil keempat? Dan kenapa Kanon menyerukan tanda 'Siapkan mental dan fisik' dgn tulisan alay. Kita tunggu kelanjutannya….XD

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Omake**

Didepan pintu keluar kuil Gemini. Saga sedang nunggu para peserta yang bakal keluar dari labirin. Tiba-tiba Kanon muncul, dengan baju yang baru dan rambut basah. *dalam keadaan gini, masih sempat mandi*

"Hei..udah ada yang keluar belum?"

"Blum. Udah 4 jam, tapi belum ada yang keluar. Lagipula, aku ngebuat labirinnya agar mudah dilalui. Dan Genrou Moukennya gak terlalu kuat juga kok"

CTAR…

Serasa disambar petir Zeus, Kanon tersentak.

"L..Lu..p..pakein genrou mouken…ke mereka?"

"Iya"

"Semuanya?"

"Yaiyalah, masa yaiyadong"

"kapan?"

"Pas mereka mau masuk labirin. Kenapa sih?"

"g..gua.."

"apa?"

"gw…"

"gw apa? Kalau cuman ngomong gw, kamu udah hampir ngabisin 1 halaman hanya dengan kata GW"

"gw udah masang genrou mouken ke mereka juga"

.

.

CTAR…

.

.

Serasa disambar petir Zeus, Saga tersentak.

""L..Lu..p..pakein genrou mouken…ke mereka?"

"Iya"

"Semuanya?"

"Yaiyalah, masa yaiyadong"

"kapan?"

"Pas mereka mau masuk kuil. Gw mau ni tes lebih seru dengan halusinasi pakai Genrou Mouken, eh taunya lu juga pake."

"ASTGFGHJKLAJ, DEMI ATHENA! Pantesan mereka gak keluar-keluar, halusinasinya lebih kuat! 4x lebih kuat. "

"Waa…maaf Saga. Gw niatnya mau nolongin lo. Kalau gini, mungkin sampai malam hari, Genrou mouken masih aktif?"

"YAIYALAH, ADIKKU SAYANG-IMUT-GANTENG!" ucap Saga dengan deathglare.

Kanon yang ngeliat + ngedengar Saga ngomong kayak Aphrodite udah mau pingsan.

"Yaudah, mending kita tolong mereka. Kasihan! Nanti kita dipecat jadi saint" ucap saga

'dan jalan menuju kursi Pope gagal…xixixix' ucap Demon Saga dalam hati.

Akhirnya, duo Gemini masuk ke labirin yang aktif lewat pintu belakang. Padahal mereka gak tau, Author udah ngubah pola labirinnya. Yang masuk lewat pintu masuk dan yang lewat pintu keluar, pola labirinnya akan sangat berbeda. Yah…Author emang senang nyiksa orang.

**Omake –END-**

* * *

**Author Note :**

Hah….Gak nyangka ceritanya bakal jadi begini. (T_T) Gomenasai! Maaf kalau gak lucu…Author lagi bingung di chap. Kuil Leo. Hiks…tapi author suka pas bagian Seiya ngomong sama tembok. XD lalala~

**NaoShiteRu1264** : bukan, itu kadal milik author yang dipakain bikini (?). Misty deng…XD. Oh, iya dong, siapa dulu chefnya, Shiryu~! (Shiryu udah keGRan). Oh iya ya, kalau Ikki jadi cewek, Esme terancam menjanda. Ckckck…(=_=), Terimakasih atas reviewnya…..:D

**Lizzy** : Jurus apa ya? Tiba-tiba muncul aja gitu….xixixi. WAH? Dasar, kakak author yang salah dongk. Dia bilang first love Alde itu pas dia udah besar, (=_=*) anak kecil pula. Gomenasai m(_)m!. (Hyoga : wkwkw, sorry. Di Fic ini + di dunia gw yang paling _mother complex. _Hahahah…..XD). Ok, deh tak mengapa. Makasih reviewnya Lizzy-chan. XD

**CherrySakura05** : Oh ya? Nabrak tembok gak (?). hehehe…uh..kuil Virgo ya. Gimana ya? Harus dibuat apa? *bingung sendiri. Ok deh, nanti saya usahakan. Makasih atas reviewnya. :P

Saa…sekian dari Author. Terimakasih sudah membaca, mohon reviewnya~ lalala….:D

~San-San Yuki~


	5. Chapter 5 Kuil Cancer

"Masky…"

"hm…" garuk-garuk hidung

"DM…"

"hm…." Garuk-garuk pantat

"Deathmask"

"hm…"garuk-garuk badan *yee….DM kudisan*

"DEATHMASK YANG GANTENG + SHOLEH!" *Hoek (=_=)*

"apa?" akhirnya DM bisa nyahut setelah dipanggil ganteng (gangguan telinga) dan sholeh.

"Lu gak ngejaga kuil Cancer?"

"Gak usah, Dite. Lu kan kan tau kuil gw kalau gak dijaga, bisa ngejaga dirinya sendiri"

"Oh~ yaudah. Btw, uji mental tahun ini ada di kuil Cancer kan?"

"Iya, mang knape?"

"sayang banget~ padahal aku kan pengen jadi pengetes Uji mental lagi. Lihat, aku dah beli pakaian khusus dari _Victoria Secret_ yang bakal kupakai buat tes. Ternyata, aku gak jadi pengetes" Aphro pundung dipojokan.

DM yang ngedengarnya langsung merinding disko. Jelas aja kuil Pisces gak dijadikan tempat uji mental lagi, setelah kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu, dimana peserta yang lulus hanyalah makhluk sejenis dengan Aphrodite. 99,99% peserta gagal total.

* * *

**MOS in Sanctuary**

By San-san Yuki

**Disclaimer** : Cerita dari saya, kalau karakter dari Kurumada-jiisan. Kalau punya saya, udah dari dulu saya ubah ceritanya…XD, bukan para saint yang dibantai, tapi para dewa yang dibantai (?)

**Summary** : Akhirnya! 5 sekawan kita berhasil keluar dari labirin kuil Gemini yang ngebuat semua peserta gila mendadak, kita berikan contoh korban kegilaan adalah Hyoga dan Seiya. Bagaimanakah dengan 3 orang yang tersisa? Bisakah mereka ngelewati kuil Cancer yang dikatakan 'Lawang Sewu'nya Sanctuary? Fufufufu….(*_*)

Ditangga menuju kuil Cancer, terlihat 5 orang anak sedang berjalan. Em…kayaknya 3 anak sedang berjalan, 2 orang sedang diseret. Ya, yang diseret itu korban kegilaan kuil Gemini.

"Kak…gantian dong. Berat nih nyeret Seiya"

"tapi, Shun. Kaki kakak masih sakit"

Shun yang gak terima permintaannya ditolak sama sang kakak akhirnya mengeluarkan jurus ampuh, Double Puppy Eyes. Ikki yang ngeliat jurus terampuh Shun gak kuat dan akhirnya dia yang nyeret Seiya. Padahal Shun gak mau dia dilihat paparazzi lagi nyeret orang gila, dikira dia petugas dari RSJ. Image-nya sebagai 'si unyu uchulele' hancur deh…

"Em…Hyoga. Kita udah keluar dari Gemini. Bisa gak kamu berhenti bicara 'aku akan diperkosa' atau 'mama! Hyoga masih punya jurus balet lagi' atau 'Mama! Hyoga diculik sama si naga dari gunung Lushan'? "

"GAK! AKU TAU KAMU, PASTI KAMU NYULIK AKU BUAT DIJADIKAN MAKANAN BENARKAN? ITU YANG DIKATAKAN MAMA DI CERITA 'TERONG EMAS' " Hyoga mulai meronta-ronta dan teriak-teriak gak jelas.

"….." Shiryu hanya bisa terdiam. Masa wajah ganteng (?) gini dibilang mau makan anak kecil? Kasihan nanti Ryuho *lah, kapan dia punya anak?*

Setelah berjalan selama kurang lebih 2 jam *karena mereka bertiga harus ngebungkam mulut si duo gila dulu* akhirnya sampai juga di Kuil Cancer.

"Ukh…bau apa ini?"

"Iuh…Seiya kamu kentut ya?"

Seiya yang ngedengar dia difitnah kentut, menyerang si pemfitnah, Ikki.

"HUWAAA….LEPASKAN DIA DARI WAJAHKU!"

"Huwaa….KAKAK MAU DIMAKAN! KAKAK MAU DIMAKAN!"

Shiryu yang masih normal akhirnya ngebantu Ikki ngelepasin Seiya yang udah mulai mengunyah kepala Ikki.

"HUWAA….Shiryu! Hyoga-nya KABUR!" tunjuk Shun kearah Hyoga yang mulai berlari kembali kearah Gemini.

"SHUN! TANGKAP HYOGA!"

"GAK MAU! NANTI AKU IKUT-IKUTAN DIKUNYAH!"

"HYOGA GAK SUKA MAKAN ANAK KECIL!"

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Shun menunggangi kuda (?) dan melaksanakan aksi rodeo (?) untuk menangkap banteng (?) Hyoga.

Setelah 1 jam berusaha melepaskan Seiya dari Ikki (wajah Ikki udah mulai hancur nih, gigitan dimana-mana, sebagian kepalanya botak karena air liur Seiya korosif) dan menangkap Hyoga yang mulai beringas, 3 survivor kita berusaha mengikat kedua teman mereka yang mulai berubah menjadi Demon Hyoga dan Seiya.

"Ukh…masih bau nih" ucap Shun

"Iya…dari mana ya?" tanya Ikki

"Oh…kayaknya dari arah sana" tunjuk Shiryu.

Shun dan Ikki menengok kearah yang ditunjuk Shiryu.

"Loh…bukannya itu…"

"…septi-tank?"

Oh…pantesan bau, DM lupa ngunci septi-tanknya. Loh, kok di Sanctuary ada septi-tank?

"Ukh…yaudah, aku tutup aja" ujar Shiryu sambil berjalan kearah septi-tank yang mengeluarkan bau kembang 7 rupa + rafflesia arnoldi + bau kematian.

"TUNGGU!" cegah Shun

"ada apa?"

"pakai masker dulu. Bau tau!"

"yaudah, mana maskernya?"

Setelah Shiryu memakai masker + sarung tangan karet *agar gak terkontaminasi* dia mulai berjalan kearah septi-tank

"TUNGGU"

"ada apa?"

"pakai sepatu karet dulu. Kayaknya disana licin. Bagaimana kalau kamu jatuh?"

"yaudah, mana sepatunya?"

Setelah Shiryu memakai masker + sarung tangan karet + sepatu karet + jas lab (?) *agar gak terkontaminasi* dia mulai berjalan kearah septi-tank

"TUNGGU!"

"ADA APA LAGI?" Shiryu udah mulai ngamuk

"Shiryu, bagaimana kalau kamu jatuh?"

"Kan udah ada sepatu karet"

"bagaimana kalau kamu kena gas beracun?"

"kan ada masker"

"bagaimana kalau keluar zombie dari septi-tank?"

.

.

.

"Shun, seumur-umur aku hidup + roshi hidup. Gak ada yang namanya zombie keluar dari septi-tank. Yang ada dari liang lahat"

"tuh, shun. Benar kata Shiryu. Kamu sih kebanyakan nonton Dora the Explorer (?)"

"Tapi kak, aku diceritain sama teman. Kalau biasanya, anak kecil jangan main dekat septi-tank, nanti ada zombie keluar"

"siapa yang nyeritain?" tanya Ikki

"Author" jawab shun polos.

Ehm…Shun kayaknya kamu salah deh. Saya nyeritain ke kamu, jangan main dekat toilet, nanti ada zombie keluar dari lubang wc (?).

Shiryu yang udah gak tahan sama khayalan Shun, akhirnya berjalan kearah septi-tank *yang kali ini gak ada gangguan*. Saat dia menengok ke dalam septi-tank karena penasaran dengan isinya (?), dia terperangah.

"AAAAKKKHHHH!" jerit Shiryu

"Ada Apa, shiryu?"

"Shiryu ada apa?"

"A…ada emas didalam. Eh…ada wajah didalam sana! WAJAH! WAJAH!"

"TUH KAN! KAKAK, AKU DAH BILANG PASTI DIDALAMNYA ADA ZOMBIE!"

"Be..beneran? bohongan? Jangan bercanda, masih siang bolong"

"Sumpah! Pas aku liat ada wajah shunlei, roshi, dll. gimana nih? GIMANA, IKKI?" Shiryu udah mulai histeris + ngeguncang-guncang badan Ikki.

Saat mereka udah mulai histeris karena penglihatan –abnormal- Shiryu, terdengar suara dari arah septi-tank.

"T…to…tolong~"

Gulp..keringat dingin bercucuran.

"Kak…"

"Jangan lihat Shun" ucap Ikki sambil nutup mata *padahal dia ngintip sedikit*

"Em..i..itu…kayak suara…sh…un..eh…shun…lei" (Q_Q)

"T…to…long~"

Semakin lama suara wanita itu makin dekat + baunya juga makin kuat. Karena penasaran, 3 survivor berusaha ngeliat dibelakang mereka.

.

.

"HIEEEEE!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

"GUSTIIIII!" *tebak siapa yang ngucapin ini?*

.

.

Karena melihat pemandangan yang menyeramkan. Mereka teriak sambil berlari masuk kedalam kuil.

**Author** : Loh…Hyoga dan Seiya-nya gimana?

**Ikki** : Oh, iya. *lari buat ngelepasin Hyoga dan Seiya, trus balik lagi dgn kecepatan 140 m/second*

**Back to Septi-tank scene**

Makhluk yang menakutkan itu hanya bisa cengo, dia niat mau minta tolong, eh kenapa yang mau dimintai tolong pada kabur.

"Misty~Misty~"

Makhluk yang bernama Misty itu berbalik ngeliat seorang gadis dengan pakaian ala pemburu berlari kearahnya.

"Iuh…Misty, kok kamu bau?"

"Uh...Alala. Iya nih, eke kan tadi lagi berjemur dekat kuil Cancer –lebih tepatnya septi-tanknya- eh taunya, eke malah dikerubungi sigung yang mau kawin dan jatuh ke septi-tank"

Alala hanya bisa terdiam. Berjemur kok dekat septi-tank, lagipula salah sendiri Misty diam di tempat biasanya sigung peliharaan DM kawin.

"Yaudah, mending kamu mandi dulu. Pope Shion manggil kamu buat ngebantu dia jagain kuil Libra"

"Kok gak kamu?"

"ehehe…aku ada acara sama para pemburu Artemis. Mau berburu ikan di Cape Sunion" ujar gadis itu sambil berlari pergi.

"padahal ngilangin ni bau butuh 3 bulan" batin Misty. (=_=||)

Kasian Misty, udah jatuh ke septi-tank, tertimpa sigung pula. Nasib makhluk jadi-jadian. XD

**Back to 3 Survivor**

Setelah mereka berlari menjauhi zombie yang keluar dari septi-tank + nyeret-nyeret Hyoga dan Seiya yang juga ikut kebingungan, akhirnya mereka sampai didalam kuil.

"Uh…serem ya" ucap Ikki

"Iya, lihat! Banyak banget topeng-nya. Apa dia pengrajin topeng?" Shiryu yang penasaran megang-megang topeng keramat DM. banyak sekali topengnya, mulai dari topeng karet, Topeng Monyet, Iron mask hingga tari topeng (?).

"Um…Shiryu. Kayaknya ini bukan topeng deh"

"Oh. Apa dong? Hiasan?"

"Loh…ini kan, w…wajah…ma…manusia?" Shun udah merinding.

.

.

CTAAAARRR!

Serasa disambar petir Zeus, 3 survivor langsung menjauhi topeng itu.

"Huwaa…makin banyak topeng!"

"Dilangit-langit. Di tembok, dan…dan…"

"…dan?"

"Awww!" Shun terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu. Pas dia lihat, ternyata kakinya masuk kedalam mulut topeng yang wajahnya seperti baru ngeliat makhluk jadi-jadian pakai bikini. Ya, topeng yang diinjak Shun adalah korban uji mental kuil Pisces.

"HHHIIIIIIAAAAAAAAA!"

"Shun! Tunggu!"

Ikki berusaha ngejar Shun yang lari terbirit-birit sambil narik badan Seiya. Tapi ternyata, Ikki yang masih kram gak bisa ngejar Shun yang baru diketahui Shun adalah juara pertama lomba lari 200m menggunakan high-heels dan daster (?) di pulau Andromeda.

Bagaimana dengan Shiryu? Dia terdiam saja dengan Hyoga yang masih tersangkut di kalungnya. Wajah Shiryu seperti orang yang kehabisan nafas+gak makan 3 bulan+dehidrasi. Didalam pikirannya, dia sangat ketakutan. Kenapa?

Karena akibat dari Genrou Mouken, hal yang paling ditakuti Shiryu menjadi kenyataan. Dia serasa berada di Underworld, dengan roh yang melayang-layang. Roh yang seperti apa? Seperti yang dikeluarkan Thanatos saat melawan Manigoldo dan Sage, seperti itu. Btw, disni ada yang lebih parah. Shiryu melihat kepala Shunlei yang melayang-layang dengan sayap disampingnya. Lidah Shunlei yang menjulur keluar *macam lidah ular* dan tatapan bengis Shunlei. DAN gak hanya satu, tapi RIBUAN kepala Shunlei yang melayang-layang. Ditambah pula, ada banyak kurcaci ungu didekat Shiryu yang natap dia dengan tatapan puppy eyes kebesaran (?).

"HUWAAAAA….!"

Dan saat itu juga, Shiryu terkapar tak berdaya di kuil Cancer. Hyoga yang melihat Shiryu hanya bisa terdiam. Dia menggila bersama ilusi ibunya yang sedang ngeganti popok Hyoga kecil.

Yah…seperti itulah korban ketiga dari jurus Genrou Mouken.

* * *

**Ikki**

Ikki masih berusaha mengejar Shun dan Seiya. Tapi, karena kramnya yang makin buruk akhirnya dia berhenti untuk menarik nafas. Karena dimana-mana banyak wajah orang mati, bahkan dilantai juga, Ikki gak berani natap kebawah apalagi duduk atau jongkok (BAHAYA!, dia pernah dengar topengnya bisa ngejulurin lidah. WAW! Emang bahaya kalau pas jongkok). Akhirnya dia jalan perlahan-lahan, takut kalau salah nginjak, mungkin aja topengnya meledak.

'Shun…kau dimana?' batin Ikki.

"Ikki?"

"huh?" Ikki merasa ada yang memanggil dirinya. Saat dia berbalik, ternyata ada Esmeralda dibelakang.

"Ikki? IKKI!" teriak Esmeralda sambil berlari menuju Ikki.

Apakah ini mimpi? Kenapa ada Esme disini? Apa ini Ilusi? Apakah Phantasos mencoba menggoda anak kecil?

Phantasos : Woi…enak aja. Gw masih suka sama El Cid ya.

Author : Hah? Bukannya El Cid sama Icelus ya? (O.o)

Dan tiba-tiba saja, setting berubah menjadi pemandangan di pantai pada sore hari dengan Ikki yang menggendong Esmeralda ala _bridal_ style + lagu India. HUOOOO….!. matahari sore emang cocok untuk kisah romantis.

"E..Esmeralda, kenapa kamu disini?"

"aku ingin membantumu"

"benarkah?"

"tentu saja. Bukannya kita sudah berjanji sehidup semati?"

Ikki udah mau menangis. Ternyata, selama ini bukan mimpi. Esmeralda emang suka sama dia. Hiks…Ikki.

"Iya, sehidup semati"

"Nah…karena aku sudah mati. Ikki juga harus mati"

.

GRAUP

,

Uh..oh…ada apa?

"E…Esmeralda?"

"Darah Ikki enak ya. Beda dengan darahku yang dingin. Punya Ikki hangat" ucap Esmeralda yang mukanya udah berubah jadi Zombie.

Ikki Shock. Gak tau harus teriak atau apa. Mau nangis, takut dibilang cewek. Mau teriak, dia gak tega teriak didepan doi-nya.

"HUWAAAAAA….!" Ikki akhirnya teriak juga. Mukanya sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehoror-an.

Dan sama seperti Shiryu, Ikki terkapar tak berdaya.

* * *

**Shun dan Seiya**

Shun masih terus belari. Dia awalnya mau terbang, tapi dia gak punya sayap. Akhirnya dia berlari a.k.a menunggangi Seiya yang pura-pura jadi kudanya. Seiya-nya sih mau-mau aja. (=_=) Shun gak berani nginjak lantai lagi. Pokoknya setelah keluar, kakinya harus disucikan dulu.

Hampir keluar dari kuil, Shun melihat June, pacarnya sedang berduaan dengan seorang laki-laki.

"June? Kenapa disini?"

Wanita yang dipanggil June terbengong ngeliat Shun.

"kamu…siapa ya?"

Serasa di panah Sagitarius, Shun sangat shock. Kenapa June sampai lupa kepadanya? Padahal selama ini Shun yang membelikan segala keperluan June. Mulai dari kosmetik, makan, hingga meni-pedi.

"Aku Shun. Masa kamu gak ingat?"

"Shun? Ahahaha….jangan bercanda. Shun-ku yang ini" tunjuk Esmeralda kearah pemuda dewasa berambut biru pendek, yang ternyata adalah DM.

"WHAT?" Shun udah shock stadium 4. Apakah June buta atau katarak, hingga tak tahu perbedaan Shun asli dan Shun DM? jelas-jelas aja yang paling Uchulele itu Shun, BUKAN DM.

"T..tapi…k..kita kan"

"Eh, cucunguk. Ngapain lo disini, pergi sana. Gangguin orang pacaran aja" jawab DM

"Apa? Kau sendiri yang pergi! Kenapa ngambil pacar orang? Carilah pacar yang lain"

"Ih…kamu siapa sih? Ngaku-ngaku pacarku. Shun (DM) lebih baik kita pergi" ajak June

"Ok, Say. Anything you want" bales DM sambil nyium June.

Shun yang ngeliat hal –nista- itu gak kuat menahan tangisnya. Dia gak nyangka, June tercinta selingkuh sama om-om girang macam DM.

"TTTTTIIIIIIDAAAAKKKKKK!"

Itulah korban terakhir dari Genrou Mouken yang mengenaskan. (Q-Q) Gomen Shun.

**Back to Reality**

Seiya yang kebingungan melihat Shun nangis dihadapan 2 pilar hanya bisa cengo.

"ngapain Shun nangis? Didepan pilar pula. Kayak baru dapat Karma" ucap Seiya. Akhirnya, pemirsa, Seiya kembali ke dirinya yang asli. Walaupun dia masih rada gila.

Melihat Shun yang mulai menjerit-jerit kata 'Tunggu,June!' atau 'Awas kau, DM!' dan yang lebih parah, dia hampir ninju tu pilar, Seiya ingat kata-kata om Saga :

_**Sebagai peringatan, jika terjadi apa-apa di kuil keempat,**_

_**Mohon menghubungi nomor ini,**_

_**09916661331700**_

Seiya lupa apa kelanjutannya. Pokoknya ada kata '….dalam bahaya saja'. Jadi kalau ada orang nangis+ngejerit di depan pilar, apakah itu termasuk kata Bahaya?. Seiya jawab, 'YA'. Apalagi ditambah, kuil Cancer yang penuh dengan hal mistis.

Setelah berusaha nyari telepon, yang berada didalam kamar DM yang kayak kapal pecah. Akhirnya dia nelepon tu nomor. Tapi sebelum itu, Seiya ngeliat ada kamera diujung kamar, dan dengan songongnya, dia ngelambain tangan seperti di acara 'Bukan Dunia Lain'.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara Sirene polisi diseluruh Sanctuary. Gak tahu apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja Seiya berteriak,

"I'M THE HERO!"

Dan dunia pun gelap gulita.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Omake**

Marin dan Shaina yang lagi nonton sinetron 'Ketika Kucing Beranak' tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan suara sirene dari Kuil keempat, Cancer.

Marin : Loh, itu kan tanda bahaya?

Shaina : Iya. Sudah gw duga, pasti penghalang 12 kuil itu kalau gak di 3 pasti di 4. Ckckck….

Marin : ternyata ide Pope Shion tuk naruh sirene di kuil keempat emang benar-benar bermanfaat.

Shaina : Yaiyalah bermanfaat, kalau gak bermanfaat, ngapain ngangkat orang yang umurnya udah ratusan tahun. Kan gak ada gunanya.

Marin : btw, kalau gitu, MOS-nya di delay 1 hari?

Shaina : iya, tulis aja di masing-masing name _tag_ peserta, "Gangguan Jiwa" trus bawa ke RSJ Athens.

Marin : Siplah.

Dan seperti yang diduga, para korban uji mental dibawa ke RSJ Athens untuk diperiksa kejiwaannya. Dan MOS pun diberhentikan selama 1 hari.

**Omake ~END~**

* * *

**Author Note:**

Huwaaa….Chap.5 nih~! Hiks…Gomen kalau gak lucu. Author gak tau mau nulis apa! Mau nulis apa! *ngeguncang-guncang Regulus ampe muntah*. Tuhan! Tolong kasih pencerahan! (T_T)

Oh iya, pas scene Ikki sama Esmeralda, ngambil dari scene SSLC pas Tenma diserang Anne, Maria dan Tom. Hiks…Gomennasai! *ngejeduk2in kepala ke tembok*. Dan Scene Zombie dari Septitank, itu hasil pemikiran Author, kakak author dan teman Author yang ngebuat film Zombie Apocalypse. Wkwkwkw…..

Ah…sudahlah! Daripada frustasi ngeliat comment saya….Terimakasih sudah membaca..jangan lupa reviewnya….! XD

**Regulus** : BLUERGH! *muntah habis diguncang2*

~San-San Yuki~


	6. Chapter 6 Kuil Leo

**MOS in Sanctuary**

By San-san Yuki

**Disclaimer** : Cerita dari saya, kalau karakter dari Kurumada-jiisan. Kalau punya saya, udah dari dulu saya ubah ceritanya…XD, bukan para saint yang dibantai, tapi para dewa yang dibantai (?)

**Summary** : Setelah dirawat inap di RSJ Lady of Madness, para bronzies cilik kita melanjutkan perjuangan mereka yang tertunda ke kuil Leo. Mudah-mudahan, otak mereka berfungsi dengan baik setelah disetrum 12000V, fufufufu…..(^w^)

* * *

Hari ini Sanctuary terlihat cerah oleh suasana baru setelah tragedy di kuil ke 4, Cancer. Dari tadi malam, menurut sumber (Shaina dan Marin) sudah masuk 500 telepon dari sanak saudara (bahkan buyut-buyutnya) peserta MOS Sanctuary. Mereka menanyakan bagaimana keadaan adik mereka ataupun ada juga yang menanyakan, "Apa mereka gila beneran?" dan "Harus bayar gak?" yah….begitulah….contoh dari saudara yang patut dijebloskan ke Underworld.

"Seiya, kemarin kamu dirawat dikamar no berapa?" tanya Hyoga

"aku? Di kamar no 330. Kalau kamu, Hyoga?"

"Aku di no. 331, kalian bagaimana?" tanya Hyoga ke 3 anak lainnya

" aku 332, Shiryu di 333, Shun di 334" jawab Ikki

"Kok angka Shiryu serem gitu?"

"kan dia yang paling –gak- waras, dia hampir ngelempar semua orang yang masuk ke kamarnya gara-gara dia ngeliat ilusinasi kepala Shunlei yang melayang"

"Owh…pantes, kemarin dia di isolasi + disetrum + dibius obat penenang buat naga ngamuk"

"….."

_TING~TONG~TING~TONG_

_Perhatian kepada seluruh peserta MOS, mengingat bahwa panitia tidak boleh ikut campur dalam masalah MOS, kami akan menurunkan kalian semua di kuil no. 4, Cancer. Selanjutnya kalian harus berjalan kaki menuju kuil no. 5, Leo. _

"Loh..kok?"

"Kenapa gak langsung dikuilnya aja?"

…_.No COMMENTS, please. Thank You!_

_TING~TONG~TING~TONG_

.

.

.

"wah, kita sudah sampai di kuil Cancer" Ujar Shun dengan wajah ceria

"Shiryu, kamu gak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat" tanya Ikki

"Tak apa, hanya sedikit mual. Lupakan saja" jawab Shiryu sambil menahan bau mayat yang keluar + menyebar dari kuil Cancer.

_TING~TONG~TING~TONG_

_Perhatian kepada seluruh peserta MOS. kami mohon maaf atas kesalahannya, mengingat tak ada tempat untuk mendaratkan helicopter-nya, jadi kami menyarankan agar anda semua melakukan terjun bebas / terjun payung. Perlengkapan terjun payung sudah kami sediakan disetiap kursi anda, dan jika ada yang ingin terjun bebas, mohon untuk tidak melaporkan apapun jika terjadi sesuatu kepada anda yang melakukan terjun bebas (mengingat itu adalah kesalahan anda). No COMMENTS please. Thank you_

_TING~TONG~TING~TONG_

.

.

.

"WTH? Jadi kita disuruh terjun payung/ terjun bebas? Setelah apa yang terjadi di kuil ke 4?"

"Udahlah, Ikki. Masih mending kita diantarkan sejauh ini (pakai helikopter lagi), daripada ngulang dari kuil pertama"

"Sudah..sudah, lebih baik kita pakai parasut-nya. Aku gak mau terjun bebas dari ketinggian macam gini" ujar Hyoga sambil nyerahin parasut ke masing-masing anak.

"Ok…hitungan ketiga kita loncat!"

1

2

3

"LONCAT!"

Akhirnya, setelah mereka meloncat dari ketinggian 4000m dari permukaan daratan (?). mereka sampai di tangga menuju kuil kelima, Leo.

"Aduh…sakit!"

"S…shun? Kau gak apa-apa?"

"Ukh…kaki-ku! Kaki-ku!"

"Gila…udah susah ngebuka parasutnya…"

"….bolong-bolong pula"

"…!"

Mendengar ucapan Shiryu yang mengatakan bahwa semua parasut bolong, otomatis semua melihat kearah parasut masing-masing. Dan ternyata parasut tersebut emang bolong dimana-mana, sekaligus tertulis disana, "_Made in Athens, 1790_".

.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga akan jadi begini. Kalau begini, bukan terjun payung namanya, terjun bebas!"

"Betul, percuma pakai parasut kalau parasutnya aja bolong"

"Sanctuary gak punya modal"

"Setuju!"

* * *

Setelah berjalan selama kurang lebih 30 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai dikuil kelima, Leo. Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan+gagah+mempesona+maskulin+etc, sedang bersandar di salah satu pilar sambil main hp SB (StrawBerry) merek original Athens.

"Ehm"

Seiya pura-pura batuk untuk mengalihkan perhatian sang pemuda dari hp-nya. Tapi tetep aja, orang itu terus chat di hp.

"Ehm…"

Kali ini giliran Ikki yang pura-pura batuk (padahal emang batuk beneran).

Karena gak kunjung menoleh akhirnya Seiya teriak,

"WAH! ADA MARIN!"

"HAH? MANA?MANA?"

Semua anak disitu hanya bisa cengo, ternyata orang ini akan bereaksi ketika bertemu/mendengar nama lawan jenis yang disukai.

"xixixix…tenang aja, kak. Gak ada Kak Marin kok" Seiya cekikikan

"oh…owh…hei…um…Seiya…ngapain disini?" tanya pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Aiolia.

"Loh, kak. Kan kita harus ngelewatin semua kuil + dapat 12 tanda tangan dari para Gold saint"

"Oh, iya, ya. _Gomen_, tadi lagi asik SB-an sama Marin"

"Cielah….SB-an sama kak Marin. Mau lihat dong!"

"Uwah…jangan! Anak kecil gak boleh liat….!"

"Buuu….payah!"

Aiolia hanya bisa tersenyum, anak kecil emang gak boleh liat hp miliknya. Kan dia udah bersusah payah mendapatkan HP StrawBerry dengan meminjam kesana-sini (mana Sanctuary kadang ngegaji kadang gak) + izin dari Pope Shion tuk nyimpan HP. Ckckckc…emang ketat banget peraturannya.

"**Marin luph Leo** : Lia, udah makan belum? | **Leo luph Marin** : Belum, say. Nunggu peserta dulu"

Aiolia yang kaget karena seseorang membaca SB-an dia menengok kebelakang yang ternyata ada Hyoga yang namplok di pilar. Ternyata dia yang ngebaca.

"Kak, kakak pacar Kak Marin?"

"Hah?"

"Wah…kakak, kan gak boleh pacaran"

"Huh?"

"Hooo…ternyata ada udang dibalik tepung. Gak nyangka Gold Saint ada yang punya simpenan"

"What?"

"Idih…kalau ketahuan Pope Shion gimana tuh?"

"What? Jangan!"

"xixixi…ancaman hukuman mati, tuh"

Aiolia gak tahan mendengar godaan para setan cilik. Emang benar, kalau ternyata Gold Saint punya wanita (bahkan anak), hukuman untuk mereka berdua adalah kematian, dan anaknya bakal dicap sebagai….sebagai…entahlah (Author ngarang sendiri).

"Yaudah! Yaudah…please jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa, termasuk abang gw!"

"Ok deh, asalkan kakak mau tanda tanganin buku kita TANPA adanya tes di kuil ini"

"Wut?"

"Mau gak kak? Atau kami bakal ngebilangin hubungan gelap kakak ke seluruh Sanctuary?"

"NANI?"

"Owh…masih gak terima. Yaudah, pilihan kedua, LIMITED EDITION MARIN PHOTO. Hanya beredar 2 cetakan, aku berikan buku ini ke kakak, asal kakak tanda tangan buku kita semua TANPA adanya tes!" ujar Seiya ala sales kosmetik.

Didalam hati Aiolia terjadi perdebatan. Dia sebenarnya sangat menginginkan Photo Book Marin, lebih parahnya tu buku hanya ada 2 cetakan, Limited! LIMITED! (lebay). Tapi dilain hati (?), sebagai seorang Saint (Gold Saint pula), dia harus menjunjung tinggi keadilan dan kejujuran. Jadi apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Ehm…yaudah, serahkan bukunya"

"Yei! Beneran, kak?" tanya Seiya sumringah

"Iya, tapi tetap aja, ini perintah dari Athena. Harus ada tes. Sanctuary gak boleh korupsi. Tapi tenang aja, tes-nya mudah kok"

Senyum Seiya langsung memudar. Ternyata emang gak mudah menggoda Gold Saint yang satu ini, padahal dia kira hanya dengan menunjukkan Photo Book Marin saja, mereka bisa keluar dengan mudah.

"Eum….Yaudah. beneran ya kak, HARUS mudah. Gak boleh susah!"

"Iya, tenang aja. Kalian hanya harus ngegombal" ujar Aiolia sambil ngambil Photo Book Marin dari tangan Seiya.

.

.

.

"Kak, Ngegombal itu apa?" tanya Shun

"apakah kita harus jadi kain gombal?" Hyoga nih…Kamseupay.

"Hah? Waduh, masa kalian gak tau? Abad 20 nih, masa kalian gak tau sama sekali?"

"Gimana kita tau, kita aja di training di tempat yang –sangat- terpencil (lagipula abad 20 mana tau ngegombal)" jawab Ikki

"Betul! Mana tutor kita semuanya (sebagian) kamseupay"

Aiolia kembali cengo, dia bersukur menjadi Gold Saint, walaupun dari keluarga kecil terus beranjak menjadi Gold Saint yang dihormati, dia masih punya teman sehati, si Scorpion yang Casanova dan kakaknya yang pinter….hehehe XD. Mereka berdua yang ngajarin Aiolia berbagai macam pengetahuan dari jaman purba ke abad elektronik canggih, oh jangan lupa ada Saga+Kanon yang ngebantu dia pakai 'Another Dimension' biar si Lia merasakan perbedaan jaman Jurassic ke jaman Elektronik.

"Uhm…Ngegombal itu sama dengan ngerayu. Bukan jadi kain gombal, ya. Jadi tugas kalian adalah ngerayu teman kalian seakan-akan kalian ngerayu seorang cewek. Kalau kalian mau, kalian boleh kok ngerayu saya. Fufuufu….." what? Aiolia minta dirayu? Astaga….(=_=)

Para saint hanya terbengong-bengong. Dalam benak mereka, segala jurus terampuh untuk merayu seorang gadis sedang mereka keluarkan.

**Seiya :**'Ukh…kayaknya aku pernah aku dengar saat Kak Lia nembak Kak Marin'

**Hyoga : **'Kayaknya mama dulu pernah ngegoda awak kapal Titanic (?), tapi lupa kata-katanya'

**Shiryu : **'ngegombal…gombal…gombral…obral…' (kayak emak-emak aja. XD)

**Ikki : **'kayaknya yang 'itu' ampuh deh, aku kan pernah nembak Esme pakai kalimat itu'

**Shun** **:**'Sip! seperti yang diajarkan kakak, jadilah _gentleman_, Shun!'

"Ok…karena waktu habis, dimulai dari Kau, Seiya!"

"Uh…Ok…aku…aku…milih kak Lia aja yang jadi ceweknya"

"Hohoh….berani juga kau, kalau begitu tunjukkan aksi gombal-mu"

Dengan keringat bercucuran, Seiya maju kedepan Aiolia sambil bawa kemoceng (pura-puranya itu sebuket mawar merah –beracun-)

"Kak, ayah kakak tukang cat rumah ya?"

"Emang kenapa?"

"Karena kakak telah mewarnai hatiku~~"

Semua yang disitu hanya bersorak "WOOOO!" atau "WIIIII" melihat aksi gombal Seiya. Aiolia hanya diem aja, dalam hati dia udah tahu kata-kata itu saat pertama kali dia nembak Marin, 'Fuh….gak jaman' batinnya.

"Selanjutnya…Kamu yang rambut panjang, Shiryu!" tunjuk Aiolia

"Eh…um…Kak, tau gak, banyak pasir yang aku genggam?"

"Gak tau"

"Sebanyak sayangku kepadamu, kak!"

Lagi-lagi, semua peserta dibuat tercengang-cengang dengan kalimat gombal Shiryu. Ternyata, inilah kata yang keesokan harinya akan dipakai Shiryu melamar Shunlei. Lagi-lagi, Aiolia hanya diem aja, dia udah tahu kata-kata itu saat dia menembak Marin untuk kedua kalinya, 'Huh…payah. Dia gak tau ya, pasir itu gak bisa dihitung. Mau sampai dunia kiamat pun atau Athena reinkarnasi ditubuh nenek-nenek sekalipun, pasir tetap gak bisa dihitung. Bagaimanapun juga, kepalan tanganmu itu kecil, yang menandakan cintamu itu gak seberapa'

"Selanjutnya…kamu yang kayak Bishie (?), maju!"

"Bishie?"

"Kamu yang kayak cewek (?)"

"Oh…saya, saya Shun, kak. Bukan Bishie"

"terserah….tunjukkan gombalan-mu"

"ehm…kakak, tau gak bedanya kakak sama kartini?"

"emang apa? (lagipula saya gak tau Kartini siapa)"

"Kartini pahlawan emansipasi wanita, kalau kakak pahlawan cinta dihatiku"

"Oh…" itulah tanggapan Aiolia

Semua peserta dibuat terkagum-kagum, ternyata Shun yang dikira cewek, bisa menjadi _gentleman_ dalam sekejap, sungguh _outstanding_!. Harus belajar banyak darinya. Ikki yang melihat adiknya bisa ngegombal hanya bisa tersenyum, padahal dalam hatinya dia bangga sekali, gak sia-sia pelajaran '1001 cara menggombalkan wanita' yang dia ajarkan kepada Shun (mulai dari bayi hingga sekarang) ternyata bakal bermanfaat. Bagaimana dengan Aiolia, sepertinya karena tanggapan dia yang hanya '2 huruf' didengar sama Aphrodite (Dewi Cinta), Aphrodite ngutuk Aiolia suatu saat dia gak bakal sama Marin lagi. Ckckckc….kasihan-kasihan, jurang pemisah yang SANGAT lebar. *dihajar Aiolia FC*

"Ehm…yaudah selanjutnya, kamu rambut biru!" Aiolia nunjuk Ikki

"Ok…Kakak pasti suka bunga, ya?"

"Kok tau? (bunga apa dulu? Bunga bangke saya gak suka)"

"karena hatiku selalu berbunga-bunga setiap kakak lewat didepan mata indahku. Membuat pelangi di iris matanya~"

"…"

Semua yang disitu hanya bisa terdiam. Ikki mau ngegombal atau baca puisi biologi? (O.o?)

"Yaudah…makasih. Terakhir, kamu yang rambut kuning"

"ehm…Ok…_Mama! Hyoga pasti bisa, doain ya Ma. Hyoga tau apa yang mama ucapkan saat menggoda om-om petugas cleaning service di kapal Titanic_"

"kak, tau gak, cita2ku apa?" Hyoga mulai ngegombal

"Gak tau. (ngapain saya tau? Ujung-ujungnya lu kan mau jadi Saint)"

Tak disangka, jawaban yang ditunggu semua orang yaitu kalimat romantic, malah berupa jadi kalimat terkutuk.

"….Iuh, kamseupay" jawab Hyoga

.

.

.

Semua orang cengo, Author dan Aiolia cengo. mereka ngira Hyoga akan mengucapkan kalimat romantic, yang ternyata jadi kalimat terkutuk gini. Gak nyangka, Natasha menggoda seorang cleaning service Titanic dengan rayuan macam gini. Pantes ditolak…dan mati tenggelam di lautan karena ditolak.

"ehm…coba kamu ulangi gombalan kamu. Yang lain ya"

"sip, kak" Hyoga merasa ke GR-an. Dia kira rayuannya ampuh, sampai kakak pengetes minta gombalan lainnya. Yang ternyata adalah sebaliknya.

"Neng?" buset…Hyoga bisa bahasa Sunda

"apa?"

"Neng?"

"apa?"

"Neng, Neng"

"Aapaan sih? Dari tadi manggil2 terus?"

.

.

.

" Neng Neng Nong Neng, Neng Nong Neng Nong, Neng Neng Neng" jawab Hyoga sambil nari Jaipongan (?)

Lagi-lagi semua yang disitu dibuat terkejut. Apa maksud Hyoga dengan tarian itu? Apakah itu adalah sebuah pesan dalam bentuk tarian yang menyatakan 'aku cinta kamu' (macam buruk merak)? ataukah Hyoga ngelawak? Dan kenapa dia malah nyanyi?

Aiolia yang ngeliat itu hanya bisa terdiam, dia berusaha nahan amarah+malu hingga mukanya merah. Jarinya udah mau mengeluarkan tanda 'terkutuk'. t(=_=)

"Uhuk…Nak Hyoga, tolong sekali lagi gombalannya. Yang lain lagi ya"

"Ok kak! Em….Bapak kamu tukang bakso ya?"

" (Pura-pura senyum keGRan) kok tau?"

"Bilangin ngasih bakso jangan pelit-pelit"

.

.

.

Serasa disambar petir Zeus, Aiolia mulai nangis sambel. Dia gak nyangka, ada manusia yang gak tau cara ngegombal. Makhluk dari planet manakah dia?

"Um…Nak Hyoga, Tutor kamu siapa? Dan dimana kamu berlatih?" tanaya Aiolia

"Oh…Crystal Saint, kak. Dia muridnya Aquarius Camus. Saya dari Siberia"

' sudah kuduga' batin Aiolia sambil meratapi nasib buruk sang anak –tak- beruntung ini. Muridnya aja udah kayak penguin nyasar, gimana dengan gurunya yang sama sekali gak tau cara ngegombal. Kayaknya, kalau dia diajarin ngegombal, guru gombalannya udah jadi patung es. Ckckckc….memang nasib buruk.

Karena gak tahan dengan ratapan Hyoga yang mengatakan, 'Kak, aku masih punya ribuan cara rayuan lagi, ayo kak!'akhirnya Aiolia menutup acara –tragis- itu dengan tanda tangani biodata ttg dirinya.

**Seiya** : Leo Aiolia, Yunani, 20 tahun, Male, 6 Agustus. Dia adalah kekasih Marin. Punya seorang kakak lelaki penjaga kuil Sagitarius, Aiolos. Sangat suka dengan harimau, dan paling benci dibilang 'anak kucing'. Hati-hati dengan telunjuknya, bisa ngeluarin petir! Jangan sampai disentil atau kau kehilangan kepalamu. Oh, jangan ngebuat dia marah, kalau dia marah, siap-siap daging mentah (?) untuk menenangkannya. Soulmatenya Saint Scorpio dalam hal wanita. Gol. O. ukuran baju XL. Kelemahan, Marin. Tinggi/ berat : 1.85 m / 85 m

**Hyoga** : Leo Aiolia, Yunani, 20 tahun, Male, 6 Agustus. Penjaga kuil kelima, Leo. Dia adalah pencetus nama keripik kentang ternama, Leo keripik kentang. Kakaknya bernama Aiolos, penjaga kuil Sagitarius. Kekasih Tante Marin sang Elang. Kelemahannya adalah Tante Marin. Katanya, kalau dia pensiun, ingin punya rumah dekat jurang (kata mama, lebih efektif kalau ditinggal sang istri a.k.a diceraikan bisa langsung bunuh diri disana) dengan taman yang sangat luas.

**Shiryu** : Leo Aiolia, Yunani, 20 tahun, Male, 6 Agustus. Penjaga kuil kelima, adik dari Sagitarius Aiolos. Dalam hal Marin, dia paling bersemangat (secara –calon- istri masa depan). Dia udah siap-siap nama anak mereka, kalau cowok dikasih nama Alim (Aiolia Marin) dan kalau cewek Malin (Marin Aiolia) ***Lupakan! Terlalu dipaksakan!*** sekian dan terimakasih (?)

**Shun&Ikki** : Leo Aiolia, Yunani, 20 tahun, Male, 6 Agustus. Penjaga kuil kelima, Leo. Adik dari senior Aiolos. Jurusnya Lightning Plasma (merek terbaru TV plasma), etc, vice versa. Lagi dekat dengan seorang gadis Silver Saint, Eagle Marin. Sepertinya _brother complex_ (?) atau gak ya?

Kali ini giliran tulisan Shun&Ikki yang ngelantur, masa Aiolia dibilang _brother complex_? Apakata Marin nanti? Kemungkinan besar, kakak beradik ini kebanyakan baca Saint Seiya episode G (disitu menurut kakak author, sedikit2 ingat Aiolos). Aiolia **BUKAN** brother complex, tapi dia seorang _Big Brother Complex_ (?). karena Aiolia gak punya adik (?).

Tulisan Seiya yang sangat berbahaya jika ketahuan saint lainnya. Hyoga yang amburadul, masa Aiolia mau ngebuat rumah dipinggir jurang?. Dan tulisan Shiryu yang menurut Aiolia sangat fitnah, masa ganteng-ganteng gini, nama anaknya kamseupay? (=_=).

Yasudah, karena gak ada yang benar semua, Aiolia cuman ngasih tanda tangan khas dirinya, yaitu tapak kucing (?) eh, tapak harimau. tanda tangan khas kucing/harimau yang gak tau malu udah nginjak semen basah. Wkwkwk…..

"ehm…ok. Terimakasih sudah datang ke kuil Leo. Oh ya, sebelum kalian pergi ke kuil berikutnya, ini ada kertas daftar barang-barang yang harus kalian bawa ke kuil Libra" ucap Aiolia sambil nyerahin masing-masing anak selembar kertas.

**Daftar barang yang harus dibawa:**

**Minuman darah biru**

**Minuman 17 tahun keatas**

**Ratu perak**

**Cewek Cina bertato**

**Permen Pegunungan**

**Coklat kubur kucing**

"Kak, ini maksudnya kita harus ngebawa semua barang ini ke kuil Libra?" tanya Shun

"Yap. Ingat, itu bisa berupa benda (makanan/minuman) dan org. Jadi kalian harus muter otak yaw" jawab Aiolia.

"Tapi, kak. Kan jarak Sanctuary ke kota Athens jauh banget! gak cukup kak"

"fufufufu….sudah kuduga akan jadi begini…" jawab Aiolia sambil berjalan kebelakang sebuah tirai merah. Ada apa dibalik sana?

.

.

TADAAAAAA~~~~!

.

.

"SELAMAT DATANG DI AIOMARKET!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hiks…Chap. 6! Banzai! \(^O^)/ setelah berdiam diri (bersemedi) selama 3 minggu tanpa membuka akun FF, saya gak tau ada banyak PM yang masuk. Gomennasai senpai-senpai yang belum saya balas PM-nya. (T_T) ah…ngomong2, sepertinya Author akan berdiam diri lagi, mengingat chap utk kuil Libra dan Virgo terbalik+tak dapat ide sama sekali. Hehehe…gomenasai, jadi saya ngebuat chap. Libra duluan, wkwkwkw…kasihan tuan Shaka. Maaf..maaf, nanti saya ubah draft-nya. Hiks…maaf juga kalau masih kurang lucu, author tak bisa melucu. Tapi akan trus berjuang melucu...XD

Key..Terimakasih untuk para readers yang dah baca sampai chap ini. ;D Sayonara….Sayonara!

~San-San Yuki~


	7. Chapter 7 Kuil Virgo bag1

**MOS in Sanctuary**

By San-san Yuki

**Disclaimer** : Cerita dari saya, kalau karakter dari Kurumada-jiisan. Kalau punya saya, udah dari dulu saya ubah ceritanya…XD, bukan para saint yang dibantai, tapi para dewa yang dibantai (?)

**Summary** : Para bronzie kecil kita sudah tes ngegombal di kuil Leo. Tapi, uh oh….kenapa Aiolia punya minimarket dikuilnya?! AioMarket?! Emang boleh ya?

* * *

(O.o?) Aio…Market?

"Aiolia Market?" tanya Ikki.

"Bukan, Aiolia Marin Market" jawab Aiolia songong

"Biar kutebak, pasti punya minimarket ini berguna sebagai alibi pencari uang yang lain, benarkan? Mengingat tiap kak lia ngajak kak Marin kencan, harus minjam kesana-kemari?" tebak Seiya

"Eh…gak juga sih. Tapi Sanctuary dari jaman Jurassic sampai sekarang masih krisis ekonomi. Jadi terkadang saint-nya dibayar kadang gak (sebenarnya gak pernah sama sekali, asuransi kejiwaan pun kita gak dapat). Sebenarnya ni market itu sebagai mas kawin jika gw nikah ma Marin"

"Mas kawin? Mas kawin kok Minimarket?"

"ye…kan biar masuk Guinness Book Record, Mas kawin teraneh diseluruh dunia. Terus, kalau gw udah pensiun, gw masih punya pekerjaan sebagai kasir di minimarket gw sendiri" ucap Aiolia bangga

'aku yakin, pasti nantinya minimarket tu bakal kerampokan terus. Lagipula, mana ada minimarket yang memperkejakan kakek-kakek' bisik Shun ke Shiryu

'iya, aneh-aneh aja. Cinta membuat seseorang bisa gila' jawab Shiryu.

Setelah acara basa-basi mengenai masa depan AioMarket. Para bronzie kita akhirnya mulai berbelanja di AioMarket yang KATA Aiolia itu semuanya komplit.

"KOMPLIT SIH IYA! TAPI GAK SAMPAI KADALUARSA GINI! ABAD 20 NGEJUAL BARANG ABAD 19!" protes Seiya

"Masa yang gak kadaluarsa hanya majalah tentang 1001 cara menghadapi wanita?" tanya Ikki yang kebingungan

"Em…gak ada cewek Cina bertato. Kak, mau pinjam HP dulu. Mau nelepon ke Cina" tanya Shiryu

(GAK BOLEH! MAHAL! : teriak Aiolia di meja kasir)

"eh…minuman darah biru, darah biru….darah biru….mama kayaknya pernah minum ya, tapi apa?" ujar Hyoga sambil jalan mondar-mandir.

"Kak, bawa uang gak?" tanya Shun

"Gak. Gila, mahal amat barangnya. Masa permen aja 2000 Euro?" jawab Ikki yang udah ngocek-ngocek dompetnya.

"WOI! CEPETAN! BUKANYA HANYA 10 MENIT AJA!" teriak Aiolia. Masa Minimarket ada yang buka selama 10 menit? (*-*)

Setelah berbelanja, akhirnya para peserta berbaris di depan meja kasir. Aiolia dengan tenang ngitung semua belanjaan para bronzies, padahal dalam hatinya dia sangat senang, coz dalam sehari dia bisa kaya mendadak. Ternyata ide menaikan harga 5x lipat itu sangat menguntungkan. Bisa ngajak Marin naik kapal pesiar nih…cihuy~

"20.000 Euro"

"APA?! Kak, gak bawa uang! Ngutang dulu ya" mohon Seiya

"Gak ada uang, barang tak dapat diambil" ucap Aiolia kalem.

"Ukh…yaudah, bagaimana dengan photo book exclusive Marin-chan. Ini secret document kak, disini semua kegiatan yang akan dilakukan Marin tahun depan tertulis disini. Jadi kalau kakak punya ini, kakak bisa nyiapin buat segala keperluan Marin" ujar Seiya ala Sales lagi.

"Yaudah. Nih…ambil barang kamu. Selanjutnya!" jawab Aiolia sambil ngitung barang belanjaan Hyoga. Masalah Marin aja dia takluk, :D.

"15.000 Euro"

"Em…ehehehe…."

"yah, malah cekikikan. Mau apa? Ngutang?"

"I…iya kak. Em…uangnya minta ke papi Camus aja ya"

"hah? Camus punya anak? Katanya kamu muridnya"

"Bilang aja, 'mau nagih utang anak kamu, Hyoga' pasti nanti dikasih"

"O…yaudah. Beneran ya? Camus susah kalau diminta tagihan" jawab Aiolia. Padahal aslinya, kalau dia pergi ke kuil Aquarius nanti, akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepadanya.

"Kak, aku uangnya ada di Kak Marin dan Kak Shaina, ambil di mereka aja ya" jawab Shiryu, yang dimaksud uang Shiryu adalah hasil penjualan Roshi yang berguna menutupi segala keperluan Shiryu selama MOS. dasar, murid durhaka….

"Yaudah, nanti aku kesana *asik! Ketemu Marin cayang~*. Ehm…selanjutnya"

"Kak, kami ngutang dulu ya. Uangnya ketinggalan di barak" ucap Ikki

"Hah? Wah…yaudah, nanti gw aja yang ambil. Barakmu no. berapa?"

"4331, tas warna pink dan biru, kasur ke 8 dari pintu masuk samping kiri. Yang paling rapih kasurnya" ujar Shun.

Aiolia hanya terbengong-bengong. Ini barak atau rumah sakit? Banyak amat clue-nya. Ckckckc…tas warna pink pula. :P

Dan pada akhirnya, _shopping_ mereka berakhir dan 5 sekawan segera berangkat ke kuil Virgo, Kuil Perawan.

* * *

Sesampainya di depan kuil Virgo, Seiya CS terbengong-bengong. Ternyata, dari semua kuil yang mereka lewati, kuil Virgo adalah satu-satunya kuil yang paling adem+nyaman+harum etc. Entah kenapa, hanya dengan berada didepan kuilnya aja, Seiya udah pengen tidur.

"Ah…aku ngantuk" ujar Seiya yang mulai menguap

"Seiya! Jangan tidur! Nanti kita ketinggalan show _exclusive_-nya"

"Hah? Show apa?" tanya Ikki

"Masa kalian gak tau? Di brosurnya nih, setiap peserta MOS yang datang ke kuil Virgo akan mendapat hiburan berupa Tari perut (_belly_ _dance_) asli India , makan kare gratis, dan bakal dilayani oleh wanita-wanita cantik dari India" Jawab Shiryu panjang lebar

"bakal dapat boneka cantik dari India gak?" tanya Shun. Shun ternyata suka boneka (=.=)

"Kayaknya sih. Soalnya Roshi sendiri yang bilang" Jawab Shiryu sambil ngebenerin bajunya. Mungkin aja pas masuk, Shiryu disambut cewek-cewek seksi dari India.

"Ah…dari kemarin infonya dari Roshi mulu. Ujung-ujungnya salah pula" ejek Seiya

"T…tapi…aku juga dengar gossip ini dari Crystal saint. Kata beliau, temannya pernah masuk ke kuil Virgo, keluar-keluar dia bawa istri dan anak (?)" jawab Hyoga. Astaga! Kuil Virgo beralih fungsi jadi sarang cinta.

"OK deh! Ayo masuk! Kan sayang kalau cewek-ceweknya diambil orang" Seiya mulai bersemangat dan masuk ke kuil mendahului teman-temannya.

"Jyah…masalah cewek aja dia bersemangat" batin yang lain.

.

.

Suasana di kuil Virgo seperti biasa, 1000x sangat sepi. Hanya hembusan angin dan kicau burung yang menemani para bronzie cilik didalam kuil.

"kayak masuk rumah hantu aja" ujar Shiryu yang mulai deket-deket ke Hyoga.

"ih..bukan rumah hantu kale~ ini mah kuil hantu (?)" jawab Seiya yang tampangnya biasa-biasa aja. Iyalah biasa aja, dia kan mikirnya cewek-cewek seksi dari India.

"Ah…! Kakak lihat!" tunjuk Shun ke sebuah pintu besar.

"Hah? Pintu apaan tuh?" Ikki ikut-ikutan kebingungan

"Hebat…gede amat pintunya" kata Shiryu

"Aku tau ini pintu apa!"

"Pintu apa, Hyoga?"

"Ini pasti pintu kandang gajah peliharaan Saint Virgo" Hyoga ngejawab dengan sotoy

.

.

**GUBRAK!**

**.**

**.**

Semua yang disitu + author sweetdrop. (^_^||) Hyoga lugu apa "titik-titik"?

"GAK KAYAK GITU JUGA KALE! MANA ADA GAJAH MASUK SANCTUARY!" Ikki saking 'gemes'nya ke Hyoga sampai teriak didepan wajah Hyoga sambil megang muka tu anak.

"KAKAK!"

"Heh? Ada apa, Shun?" tanya Ikki ke Shun yang tiba-tiba teriak.

"Kau S.E.L.I.N.G.K.U.H" jawab Shun sambil masang wajah horror

.

.

.

"HUWAAAA…..maaf, Shun. Sumpah, kakak cuman pengen ngembaliin kewarasan Hyoga. Bener kan. Hyoga?" jawab Ikki sambil sujud-sujud dikaki Shun.

"Gak tuh. Barusan, hanya dengan 5 cm lagi, Ikki udah mau nyium aku" ujar Hyoga yang gak mengerti keadaan; Ikki berusaha nyari pembelaan

"Betul tuh…dikit lagi Ikki udah mau nyium Hyoga" kata Shiryu

"Ikki nyari kesempatan nyium Hyoga (?)" tambah Seiya. Hadeuh, katanya setia kawan, tapi masalah gini langsung berkhianat.

Shun yang mendengar permintaan maaf Ikki bukan mengampuni, tapi makin marah gara-gara ngedenger ucapan para saksi mata.

"aku gak mau ketemu kakak…..LAGI!"

Serasa ditampar pakai tameng Athena, Ikki nangis sambel. Hanya dengan 1 kalimat gitu aja, hatinya sudah hancur. Adek kesayangan dia gak mau ketemu dirinya lagi. Kalau gini, Ikki lebih mending diputusin Esme daripada dicuekin Shun.

(**Esme : **Ikki, kita putus ya? *masang tampang innocent*

**Ikki** : Eh….g…gak…jadi deh. Jangan diputusin ya, sayang. Woi, Author! Ganti kalimat terakhir!)

Ok…karena Ikki minta diganti kalimat terakhir, jadi Ikki lebih mending diinjak gajah peliharaan saint Virgo daripada dicuekin Shun ataupun diputusin Esme.

(**Author** : Gimana? Cucok kan? ^_^)

Hyoga, Shiryu dan Seiya yang sedari tadi ngeliat _soap_ opera gratis + live langsung dari tempat, malah berbalik untuk mengecek sebernarnya pintu apakah yang didepan mereka.

"aku yakin….pasti didalamnya ada tuan kaya raya dengan segudang istri dan harta melimpah" ujar Hyoga. Sejak kapan Hyoga jadi mata duitan?

"…ditambah gadis-gadis seksi dari India dan juga tarian-tariannya" Seiya nih.

"…lalu makan kare gratis. _Yummy_" Shiryu malah mikirin makanan.

"Yaudah! Ayo kita masuk!"

Seiya yang paling bersemangat, mulai membuka pintu misterius itu. Didalam pikiran mereka, apa yang trio itu pikirkan mulai menyerang :

**Hyoga : '**Harta melimpah, _I'm coming_' ($o$)

**Seiya : **' Gadis manis! Datanglah kepadaku~'

**Shiryu**: 'Kare….Kare….KARE!'

Dan mereka semua terkejut saat pintu terbuka, karena didalamnya terdapat taman yang luas dengan bunga berwarna pink + music **kuching-kuching khotae** yang mengalun entah darimana asalnya,

_**Tum pahse aer, Tum pahse aer**_

_**Yun Muskurayee, Tum nena jane kya**_

_**Sapne de khaye, Aabto mera dil**_

_**Jaane ka sota hai, Kya karoon ha ye Kuching kuching khotae,**_

Semakin mereka menghayati musik yang mengalun serta pemandangan indah tersebut, fenomena aneh mulai bermunculan;

_**NaJaane kaisa eh saas hai**_

_**Bujhti nahi hai, Kya pyaass hai**_

Terlihat Shun dengan baju khas wanita India berlarian disepanjang taman.

_**Kya nasha es pya ro kya**_

_**Mujpe sanam , Chaane laga**_

Disusul dengan Ikki berbalut pakaian khas pria India, berlari mengejar Shun yang mulai terlihat GJ dengan gaya muter-muter tiang listrik. Seakan dapat medan magnet dari Shun yang mulai bergaya ala trio macan, Ikki ikut-ikutan nari bersama Shun.

_**Koina Jaane, Kyun Chain Hota Hai**_

_**Kya Karoon haye, Kuching Kuching Ashsjegfklflhshgd…ngiiiiing…..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**JDEEEERRRRR!**_

.

.

Tiba-tiba lagu pun rusak dan fenomena tersebut balik seperti sediakala.

"ah…lagi-lagi rusak" ucap seseorang

Seiya, Hyoga dan Shiryu yang baru tersadar, mencari arah sumber suara yang ternyata tepat diatas mereka.

"Hah? Kok ada orang diatas?"

"Hei…Om, sedang apa?"

Orang yang dipanggil "OM" tersebut menengok ke bawah, ketempat Seiya cs.

"Am-om,am-om. Sembarangan aja manggil orang, saya masih 21 tahun, panggil saya kakak. Dan kalian gak liat, saya lagi benerin tv" ujar si misterius.

Seiya, Shiryu dan Hyoga baru sadar ternyata diatas mereka ada sebuah TV Plasma merk L-P-G sebesar 32 inch dengan stereo super besar.

"hadeuh….rusak lagi, rusak lagi. Kapan kamu gak rusak?"

"Kak, kakak penjaga kuil ini?" tanya Shiryu

"Hah? Saya? Gak la yaw…gak liat, saya tu technician Sanctuary, Jordy Dumpaladump" jawab orang tersebut sambil nunjuk kearah name _tag_-nya.

"Kalau gitu, penjaga kuilnya dimana?"

"Kalian liat 2 pohon disana kan? Nah, pergi aja kesana. Biasanya si penjaga suka nongkrong disitu. Udah sana, ganggu orang kerja aja" jawab si Jordy sambil balik kerja ngebetulin TV.

"Ih…sewot ama jadi techinician juga" cibir Seiya

"Apa loe bilang? Mau gw lempar pake palu, hah?"

"eh…em…gak deng. Makasih, ya om!" kata Seiya sambil berlari

"Makasih, om!" Hyoga dan Shiryu ikut-ikutan lari.

"Ooi…! Kesini kalian! Masih manggil 'Om' pula. Dasar cangcorong!" teriak Jordy dari atas pintu.

Akhirnya, Seiya dan teman-teman sampai ketempat yang ditunjuk Om Jordy tadi. Tepat dihadapan mereka, seorang 'wanita' berambut keemasan sedang bermeditasi dengan khusyuk.

"Wih….cantik amat. Gak nyangka, saint virgo bisa secantik ini" kata Seiya

"lebih cantik dari dewi Aphrodite" tambah Shiryu tanpa tahu kata-katanya didengar oleh siempunya nama. Diatas langit, Dewi Aphrodite menemukan mangsa baru yang patut dibunuh selain saint Leo.

"Loh…ada Ikki dan Shun. Sudah baikan?" tanya Hyoga yang ngeliat Ikki-Shun lagi mojok dekat pohon.

"Hum..sudah. gak tau kok tiba-tiba bisa. Ngomong-ngomong, dia penjaganya?" tanya Shun

"Iya, mungkin. Tapi kayak patung gini"

"eh…mana wanita cantiknya?" tanya Seiya yang OOT

"…dan karenya?" tambah Shiryu

"Seiya, wanita cantiknya udah didepan mata. Karenya mungkin belum siap, Shiryu. Tenang aja"

"Idih…Ikki. Cewek darimana? Dadanya rata gitu" tunjuk Seiya kearah si _beautiful blonde woman_.

"Ehem…"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan kelima bocah polos itu yang ternyata berasal dari si _beautiful blonde woman_.

"Tolong jangan berisik. Disini adalah tempat suci. Jika kalian ingin berbicara, silakan diluar" ucap orang itu.

"eh…iya. Tapi, maaf, mbak…."

"saya pria, bukan wanita"

"uh…iya, maaf kak. Kakak penjaga kuil Virgo kan? Kami mau minta tanda tangannya"

"oh…tanda tangan? Boleh saja. Tapi maaf, saya sedang dalam proses meditasi. Jadi, bisakah kalian menunggu?"

"berapa lama kak?"

"sekitar 4 jam lagi"

Sontak kelima bocah tersebut ternganga. Harus nunggu orang selesai meditasi selama 4 jam. Ckckckc…..sungguh ingin dibanting orang ini.

"gimana nih? Masa harus nunggu?" bisik Shun

"gak tau, masalahnya masih banyak kuil yang belum dikunjungi" jawab Ikki

"gimana kalau lanjut aja ke kuil berikutnya. Kelamaan nunggu disini" usul Hyoga

"terus balik lagi kesini? Ngelewatin 150 anak tangga? GILA! Loe aja sendiri" jawab Shiryu yang sangat sarkatis.

"gak mau! Pokoknya kita harus nunggu disini, sampai cewek-cewek seksi dari India DATANG!" kata Seiya

Mendengar perkataan Seiya, yang lain lagi-lagi sweatdrop. Dari tadi Seiya berbicara mengenai wanita mulu, Author aja sampai bosen ngetiknya. (-,-)

'Ni anak. Pikirannya ke cewek seksi mulu' batin Ikki

"Yaudah, kita minta izin aja. Boleh gak dipercepat tes-nya" usul Shiryu

"….boleh"

"Eh…beneran kak? Boleh dipercepat nih?" Shun langsung sumringah mendengar jawaban dari si _beautiful blonde man_ yang sekarang sedang melakukan yoga.

"Iya, boleh. Tapi pertama-tama, saya ingin bertanya kepada kalian. Siapa diantara kalian yang mengepang rambut saya?"

Mendengar itu, Seiya cs terdiam. Karena seari tadi, mereka gak sadar kalau rambut tu orang sudah dikepang dengan indahnya. Tiba-tiba, Ikki mengangkat tangannya,

"Saya kak"

"Oh, kamu. Beneran kamu yang ngepang rambut saya?"

"I…iya, kak.. maaf"

Ikki udah menahan malu. Soalnya semua tatapan mata tertuju kepadanya, apalagi melihat wajah Seiya, Hyoga dan Shiryu yang gak percaya kalau Ikki bisa ngepang rambut.

"Oh. Terimakasih ya, kebetulan saya lupa rambut saya belum diikat"

Mendengar itu, Ikki terbengong-bengong. Dia kira dia bakal dimarahin, ternyata secara kebetulan atau emang sudah takdir, si _blonde man_ ini lupa ngiket rambutnya.

"Yah. Kita lanjutkan, pertanyaan berikutnya….."

"Hah? Yang tadi itu pertanyaan?" tanya Shun yang kaget

"Em. Tentu saja. Sebagai seorang calon saint, kalian harus diajar berkata jujur. Ok, pertanyaan selanjutnya, siapa nama saya?"

"Eeeehhh?" lima sekawan tersebut terkejut. Pertanyaan mudah tapi ngebuat bingung.

"…..kenapa? sebagai seorang calon saint, kalian juga harus tahu tiap-tiap nama penjaga kuil, kan?"

**Gulp**…..Lima sekawan udah mulai kebingungan. Masalahnya, diantara mereka gak ada yang tahu nama penjaga kuil Virgo. Karena, orang tersebut tidak pernah keluar kuil. TAPI! Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagi karakter utama anime ini, Seiya tahu jawabannya.

"Aku tahu!"

"siapa?"

"Kakak Shaka khan?"

!?

Semua orang tersebut dibuat terkejut. 3 anak terkagum-kagum mendengar jawaban Seiya, 1 orang terlihat sweatdrop, seorang lagi terlihat kebingungan.

"Seiya hebat!" teriak Shun, Hyoga dan Shiryu. Seiya yang ngedengar itu hanya bisa berbangga hati. Tentu saja dia tahu, selama ini kan dia berlatih di Sanctuary.

"bukan, saya Shaka" jawab pria bernama Shaka itu

"Hah? Iya, kakak Shaka khan?"

"Bukan, saya Shaka"

"Iya, kakak Shaka khan?"

Keempat anak yang lain dibuat bingung. Tiba-tiba ada adu mulut diantara 2 orang sisanya, Seiya dan Shaka. Dan inti permasalahannya adalah nama saint Virgo.

"Kakak Shaka khan?" tanya Seiya lagi

"Bukan, saya Shaka" jawab Shaka lagi

**10 menit kemudian….**

"Kakak Shaka khan?"

"Bukan, saya Shaka"

"Teman-teman, ada yang mau jajan dulu?" tanya Ikki

**20 menit kemudian….**

"Kakak Shaka khan?"

"Bukan, saya Shaka"

"Eh, ada yang mau main monopoli gak?" tanya Shun

**Beberapa tahun kemudian…entah sampai kapan**

"Kakak Shaka khan?"

"…"

"Kak, Seiya masih mau ngomong begitu? Sampai kapan?" tanya Shun

"Bener, apalagi kita ngendep disini. Lihat, kita udah dilewati oleh generasi saint berikutnya" ucap Hyoga sambil nunjuk ke peserta MOS yang baru.

"Hentikan Seiya sebelum dia mulai berbicara ke batu nisan itu lagi" kata Shiryu yang illfeel ngeliat Seiya bicara sama batu nisan

"CUKUP!" teriak Ikki yang sontak ngebuat yang lain terkejut dan fantasi pun kembali kesemula.

"Seiya, nama kakak ini adalah Shaka. Ingat! S.H.A.K.A!..." kata Ikki sambil nunjuk ke Shaka yang masih tetap dalam posisi Yoga (kaki ke atas)

"…..dan jangan tambahin embel-embel KHAN! Kamu alay atau apa sih? Cukup 'kan' aja? Lagipula dengan kata KHAN, dia ***nunjuk Shaka*** ngira, dia disamain dengan Shah Rukh KHAN!" Phoenix Ikki pun mengamuk.

"Em…gak juga sih" bisik Shaka

Seiya sampai harus ngelap wajahnya gara-gara 'hujan lokal' Ikki. 'Gak nyangka, Ikki kalau marah bisa sampai ada hujan lokal' batin Seiya. Akhirnya setelah acara memarahi-dimarahi, semua anak duduk tepat didepan Shaka yang masih tetap dalam posisi Yoga.

"ah…maaf, sekarang tanggal berapa ya?" tanya Shaka tiba-tiba

"em…tanggal berapa,ya? Sekitar tanggal 20. Emangnya ada apa?" tanya Seiya balik

"oh…begitu. Sebenarnya saya harus melapor terlebih dahulu ke Pope di Papacy, soalnya sudah telat 3 hari. Jadi apa kalian bisa menunggu?"

"Hah? Menunggu lagi? Katanya kalau kita udah tahu nama kakak, tesnya bisa langsung dimulai" kata Hyoga yang pundung

"Sebagai calon saint…."

"Yayaya….sebagai CALON saint, kalian harus BELAJAR bagaimana rasa bersabar. Pasti kakak mau bilang begitu, kan?" kata Seiya

"ah…sepertinya kalian sudah mengerti. Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa,kan?"

"Jangan lama-lama,Kak. Kalau bisa lari atau pakai jurus apa gitu biar cepet"

Shaka hanya bisa tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia mau bilang kalau di Sanctuary dilarang pakai jurus ataupun alat untuk mempercepat jalan ke Papacy, Athenanya pengen nyiksa para saint. Lalu, Shaka pun pergi keluar taman sambil membawa perlengkapan mandi yang datang entah darimana,

"Kak? Kok bawa odol dan sabun?" tanya Shun

"Ah, saya lupa bilang. Sebenarnya saya juga ingin menumpang mandi di Papacy. Kalian tahu kan, ditiap kuil tidak ada kamar mandi atau toiletnya" ujar Shaka sambil berlalu.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kakak yang tadi belum mandi selama 3 hari?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Note :**

Nyaaaaa~ akhirnya selesai juga. Gomen minna-san kalau telat ngeupdate, mengingat walaupun libur (yang kebetulan pengen dipakai buat nyelesain 3 kuil sekaligus) harus ada yang namanya PR! PE-ER! Gak ada apa yang namanya libur itu _**TANPA**_ pr?! *ngamuk*

Yah…oh, terus kenapa kuil Virgo ini 'TBC', em gimana ya? Mungkin karena Author kebanyakan ide, terutama buat di kuil Scorpio. Kekekeke…..ternyata nyari ide sambil ngepel rumah itu betul-betul terbukti keampuhannya. HARUS dicoba!

Jaa…sekian dari saya. Terimakasih bagi yang membaca dan meninggalkan reviewnya, anda-anda sekalian bagai taburan gula di kue, _yummy_…

**Shaka** : Tolong hiraukan omongan Author ini. m(_)m

~San-San Yuki~


	8. Chapter 8 Kuil Virgo bag2

**MOS in Sanctuary**

By San-san Yuki

**Disclaimer** : Cerita dari saya, kalau karakter dari Kurumada-jiisan. Kalau punya saya, udah dari dulu saya ubah ceritanya…XD, bukan para saint yang dibantai, tapi para dewa yang dibantai (?)

**Summary** : Seiya Cs berhasil sampai di kuil Virgo yang terkenal dengan gosipnya sebagai sarang cinta (?). setelah bertemu Shaka yang seharusnya ngasih ujian, kok mereka disuruh nunggu Shaka yang belum mandi selama 3 hari? Ngapain aja ya mereka pas nunggu.

* * *

"Hoam…..Kak Shaka belum datang,ya?" ujar Seiya sambil menguap.

"Belum…lama banget. katanya cuman sebentar, tapi lamanya sampai seribu tahun" jawab Shiryu yang lagi ngikir kukunya (?).

"ah…maaf, saya terlambat"

Bronzie cilik dibuat terkejut karena Shaka tiba-tiba datang bagai jelangkung. Datang tak diundang, pulang tak diantar.

(**Shaka : **kenapa saya harus datang kalau diundang? Ini kan kuil saya)

"Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan selama saya pergi?" tanya Shaka yang kembali duduk di tengah-tengah pohon Twin Sala.

"Karena kakak lama, kita jadi pergi jajan dulu ke Athens. Eh, pas mau turun ketemua _Big Daddy_" ujar Shun

"Big Daddy? Siapa dia?"

"Itu Kak Aldebaran. Kita manggil dia _Big Daddy_. Soalnya pas kita tes di kuil Taurus, Papa Alde (?) nyiapin kita makanan. Masakannya enak pula" kata Hyoga yang ngiler nginget masakan Alde.

"Terus, papa Alde juga ngerawat saya dengan penuh kesabaran pas kaki saya encok gara-gara manjat 2 tiang sekaligus" Ikki ikut-ikutan ngomong. Padahal yang salah dia sendiri. Alde malah kerepotan dibuatnya.

"dan lihat apa yang papa Alde bawa. Kare daging sapi, sup bakso sapi dan susu sapi. Syukurlah papa Alde bawa makanan, jadi kita gak usah ngeluarin uang. Bener gak?"

"Yoi, harusnya kakak lihat pas papa Alde lari-larian dari kuil kedua sampai sini. Keringetan tuh. Perjuangan banget demi membawa kita makanan. Hiks…aku terharu" Shun sampai nangis ngeliat perjuangan Alde kepada mereka. Ah…pasti Alde bakal kurus mendadak. XD

Semua anak yang disitu ikut-ikutan nangis melihat perjuangan Aldebaran. Author aja bakal nangis (dalam hati sih seneng-seneng aja) ngeliat ada yang kayak gitu. Perjuangan banget~

Berbeda dengan Shaka. Sepertinya orang yang satu ini terlihat mengeluarkan aura pembunuh.

"Aldebaran membawakan kalian makanan?"

"Iya. Tadi kan udah bilang"

"menggunakan daging sapi?"

"Iya,kak. Kakak tadi kemana aja kupingnya?"

"sepertinya saya harus memberi 'ceramah' ke dia" nah loh….Aldebaran harus cepat-cepat melarikan diri a.k.a mengungsi sebelum badai datang.

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"ah…tidak apa-apa. Baiklah kita mulai saja ujiannya. Ujian selanjutnya ada lomba makan Kare"

"UAAAPPPAAA?!" sontak semua peserta kaget bukan kepalang. Mereka harus makan kare….lagi.

"Tapi kak, kita baru makan kare" bantah Seiya

"tapi ini adalah ujian yang harus kalian kerjakan" jawab Shaka balik

"Kak, kakak mau membuat perut kita buncit pas nanti masuk kuil Libra. Ditambah muntaber gitu, kakak mau ngeliat kuil Papacy jadi toilet umum?" tanya Ikki sarkatis.

"Loh, bukannya bagus? Kan bisa menambah uang kas Sanctuary"

'sumpah…kak Shaka sudah gak waras. Masa cuman pergi 4 jam langsung jadi gak waras' bisik Shun

'mungkin bukan itu sebabnya. Sapi-sapi sucinya dijadikan tumbal buat makan kita sih. Jadi melampiaskannya ke kita dulu, baru ke _Big Daddy_' jawab Shiryu balik.

"Ok, semuanya silakan duduk dengan benar. Pelayan!" Shaka memanggil seorang pelayan dari kuil. Sejak kapan Shaka punya pelayan?

Dan beberapa pelayan pun datang dengan membawa baki yang berisi sepiring kare dan segelas Aqua 240ml. Sungguh irit pembaca, inilah kenyataan dari krisis ekonomi Sanctuary. (=_=)

"Kak, minumnya kok segini? Gak botol gitu?" tanya Hyoga

"Sanctuary sedang mengalami krisis air bersih. jadi terimalah apa yang kalian dapat dan syukurin. Lagipula, segelas air 240ml itu kalian sudah menyelamatkan 24 jiwa penduduk Sanctuary" Shaka mulai berceramah. Author sampai bingung dengan ceramahnya.

"Oh~ jadi sumbangan yang kita beri pas diawal _event_, itu gunanya untuk ini? sisanya buat amal gitu?" tanya Shiryu

"tepat sekali. Seharusnya kalian cuman diberi makan sekali selama berada di Sanctuary. Sekali makan untuk melewati 3 kuil, jadi 4x makan untuk 12 kuil. Oleh karena itu, saya harus menghukum Aldebaran karena membawakan kalian makanan" Buset….sangat sadis MOS Sanctuary tahun ini. 4 kali makan untuk 12 kuil. Eh, masih sadisan pas nyelamatin Saori ya, (=_=) 12 jam gak makan sama sekali.

Sudahlah, daripada mikirin makanan. Kita mulai saja lombanya. Satu, Dua…..TIGA!

(**Shaka : **jangan lupa baca doa dulu, dan ingat sendok yang datang ke mulut, bukan mulut yang datang ke makanan, sikut jangan diatas meja.

**Seiya : **kita aja makannya lesehan. (=_=)

**Shaka :** Oh, benar. Silakan dilanjutkan)

.

"PUUUUEEEEDAAAAAASSSS!" semua peserta berteriak sekencang-kencangnya

"Air! Air! Air!"

"Air dingin! Air dingin! Air dingin! MANA AIR DINGINNYA?!"

"Kantong kresek! Kantong kresek! Rp500-an!"

"TAMBAH! MANA KARENYA?!"

Ok, lupakan perkataan 2 kalimat yang diatas. Kondisi semua peserta sangat mengkhawatirkan, ada yang kepedasan, minum air sebanyak-banyaknya (sampai makan rumput segala(?)), lari-larian, sampai ada yang kayang+salto. Semua itu untuk menghapus rasa pedas dilidah.

"KAKAK!" teriak Shun

"Iya?"

"cabwewnya ngasiwh berapwah?" tanya Seiya yang bibirnya sudah dower saking pedasnya

"1/2 kg cabe merah dan cabe meksiko. 12 kotak bubuk kare dan 5 bubuk cabe kering" ujar Shaka anteng-anteng saja.

"! $ $%^&^*$$?!" Seiya dan Shun yang ngedengarnya sudah pingsan duluan. Gak nyangka Shaka bisa sesadis ini TANPA membuka mata(?)

"Kak, KIRA-KIRA DONG! Kita masih kecil, pencernaan kita belum sempurna. Udah dikasih yang pedes-pedes. Gimana kalau kita mati disini? Minumnya juga gak cukup" Hyoga udah semaput gara-gara kepedasan.

"kan ini ujian. Kalian sendiri sudah tanda tangan perjanjian diawal _event_ kan? Mau tak mau kalian harus bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini" ujar Shaka yang masih anteng-anteng aja.

Bagaimana dengan Ikki dan Shiryu? Yah, readers pasti taulah bagaimana kondisi mereka. Gak jauh-jauh amat dari kondisi yang lainnya, hanya mimisan 5 ember kok. ;D

"Pelayan!" Panggil Shaka lagi.

Kali ini beberapa pelayan datang dengan membawa Aqua 1200ml beserta obat diare dan memberikannya ke masing-masing peserta.

"silakan diminum. Saya tidak mau melihat kalian menderita. Buddha tidak menyukai orang-orang yang menyiksa sesamanya"

"Kakak…."

Semua peserta dibuat terharu lagi. Walaupun ujiannya sungguh tak berkeprimanusiaan, tapi masih dimaklumi. Hiks….sungguh perjuangan!

* * *

Setelah acara berbasa-basi dan pergi ke toilet di salah satu rumah pelayan. Shaka dan yang lainnya duduk ditengah taman.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul. Kita akan mulai ujian yang terakhir"

"masih ada lagi? Jangan bilang sekarang makan kebab atau kare yang lebih pedas" Ikki sudah horror duluan.

"Tidak. Kan tadi saya sudah bilang, Buddha tidak suka melihat orang-orang saling menyiksa sesamanya"

"jangan-jangan kita disuruh tiduran, terus diinjak sama gajah" Otak Shun sudah error hingga pikirannya ngaco

"tidak. Kalau begitu, kalian pasti mati." Ujar Shaka balik. 'lagipula saya tak punya gajah' batin Shaka.

"lalu apa?" tanya Seiya

"Kalian hanya cukup bermeditasi"

Seiya Cs dibuat terbengong-bengong. Bermeditasi aja kok susah bilangnya (=_=). Dan dimulailah ujian terakhir sekaligus kebangkitan amarah Sang Buddha.

.

.

.

"em…Shun," bisik Hyoga

"ada apa?" tanya shun

"dari awal aku agak risih. Kata mamaku, tanda titik yang ada di jidat orang India itu penanda waktu" jawab Hyoga

"penanda….waktu? maksudnya?"

"tau jam tik-tok itu kan? Yang kalau tiap jam pasti keluar burung dari pintu kecil diatasnya. semacam itulah"

"Eh, ada apa nih? Kok kalian bisik-bisik? JB dong~" tanya Seiya yang pindah ke sisi Hyoga

"Shut! Lagi meditasi!" kata Shiryu yang fokus banget sama meditasinya. Ikki juga sama.

"Ikh…bawel amat. Eh, ada apa?" tanya Seiya lagi

"Gini loh, kata Hyoga tanda bulatan kecil yang ada di jidat kak Shaka itu penanda waktu seperti yang ada di jam tik-tok" jawab Shun

"wah, yang bener? Kata siapa Hyoga?" Seiya mulai bersemangat. Bersemangat tuk ngejahilin

"kata mamaku. Mamaku bicara jujur kok, dia gak pernah bohong" jawab Hyoga sombong

"SHUUUUUUTTTT!" seluruh peserta 'shut' berjamaah, minus HyoSeiShun.

"Iya deh….maaf" jawab Seiya yang bosen di sat-sut mulu dari tadi. "wah, aku bisa membayangkannya"

_**Imajinasi HyoSeiShun**_

_**Pura-puranya jam 6.00 am.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Tik-tok…tik-tok….Shaka bangun….Shaka bangun…tik-tok…tik-tok" keluar shaka versi mini dari lingkaran di jidat Shaka.**_

_**End of Imajinasi HyoSeiShun**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SSSSSHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTT TTTTTTTT!"

"xixixix….gimana kalau kita coba saja" usul Seiya

"Hah?" Hyoga dan Shun kaget, mereka gak kepikiran untuk nyoba tu ide gila

"kan kita gak tau, apa itu benar atau tidak sebelum dicoba. Udah tenang aja, kalau kak Shaka marah, kita tinggal bilang aja, 'Buddha tidak pernah marah loh'. Beres sudah masalah"

"Huft~ yaudah, terserah kau aja. Tapi kami gak tanggung jawab kalau dia beneran marah ya"

"Ok lah, tenang aja" jawab Seiya songong sambil pergi kearah Shaka yang khusyuk dengan meditasinya.

'ok, tenang Seiya. Hanya mencoba saja, toh kalau dia marah, kau punya siasat lain….' batin Seiya

'…..AAKKKKHHHHH! Tapi dia manis banget, gak tega ngejahilin!' WTF! Seiya sejak kapan kamu jadi begini?! Apa karena Kare itu otak kamu jadi ikut-ikutan error?! (O-O||)

"ehm….KAK SHAKA! BANGUN! SUDAH JAM 6 PAGI!" teriak Seiya tepat di telinga Shaka

.

.

.

.

"DIAAAMMMMMMM!" kesabaran Shaka habis sudah. Niatnya pengen fokus meditasi, malah keganggu gara-gara bisikan gaib a.k.a gossip tentang tanda titik dijidatnya. Hyoga nih, Shakanya jadi marah…

"KAU! DAN KALIAN JUGA! MAJU KESINI!" bentak Shaka sambil nunjuk ke Seiya, Hyoga dan Shun.

"CEPAT KELUARKAN TULISAN KALIAN TENTANG PENJAGA KUIL VIRGO. DAN BACAKAN!"

"Eeeeehhhhhh? Tapi kak, kan malu. Masa harus dibaca didepan umum?" kata Shun

"GAK USAH BANYAK NGELES! CEPAT BACAKAN. ! DIMULAI DARI KAMU, YANG TADI TERIAK DITELINGA SAYA"

Seiya yang ngedengar kalau dia duluan yang harus baca, hanya bisa pasrah. Dia ingat perkataan kakaknya tentang penjaga kuil Virgo.

_**Flashback**_

"_Seiya, ada yang harus kakak bilang kepadamu"_

"_ada apa,kak?"_

"_kalau kamu membuat penjaga kuil enam marah, dan dia menyuruh kamu melakukan sesuatu, kamu harus cepat-cepat melaksanakannya. Se-GJ apapun tugas yang diberikan, harus kamu laksanakan"_

"_emangnya kenapa,kak?"_

"_kakak….hiks…tidak mau melihatmu menjadi seperti pacar kakak…hiks"_

"_heh…pacar kakak emangnya diapain?"_

"_dia…hiks…dia diubah….hiks…jadi SAPI! Huwaaaa…My Honey! Huwaa…Sutarno, I miss you!"_

_**End of Flahsback**_

Begitulah seingat Seiya, dia jadi merasa miris mendengar pacar kakaknya,Sutarno, diubah jadi sapi sama penjaga kuil Virgo sebelumnya. Ckckckc….bagaimana nasibnya sekarang?

"CEPAT BACAKAN!" Shaka sudah gak sabar. Ckckckc, kalau titisan Buddha ngamuk memang berbahaya….m(_)m

"Eem….Virgo Shaka, India, 20 tahun, Female/Male (?), September 19. Penjaga kuil 6, Virgo. Eh…berambut kuning dan bermata biru langit. Punya tahi lalat di jidatnya. Wajahnya lumayan cantik, mungkin cocok dijadikan pacar (?). yah kalau dia perempuan. Mengaku-ngaku sebagai titisan Buddha. Sedang mengalami cinta segitiga antara dirinya, Aries Mu dan Athena. Tinggi 1.82 m. Berat 68 kg. AB. **Note** : hati-hati kalau dia buka mata, bisa-bisa dunia hancur sekejap mata" Seiya akhirnya selesai baca tulisan hasil nguping dari curhatan Seika. Ckckck….Seika mah balas dendam namanya, numbalin adiknya. (=_=)

"kamu…dapat darimana tulisan ini?" tanya Shaka

"k…kakak saya,"

"kakak kamu Saint?"

"bukan, kakak saya orang kampung. Dia benci jadi saint"

"F-" kata Shaka

"Hah?" Seiya cengo

"Tulis di buku kamu, F-. itu tandanya kamu tidak lulus ujian saya. Selanjutnya, kamu yang rambut hijau"

Seiya cuman bisa cengo. Baru kali ini data investigasi yang dia kumpulkan mendapat F-, biasanya A+ karena selalu akurat.

Kali ini Shun maju kedepan, wajahnya sudah keringetan sampai-sampai Ikki ngipasin disebelahnya sambil nyemangatin, "Ayo,Shun! Kamu pasti bisa! Kakak mendukungmu!"

"Eh… Virgo Shaka, India,20 tahun, Male(?), 19 September. Penjaga kuil keenam, Virgo. Eh…um…orang paling tabah dan alim se-Sanctuary. Guru Agama-nya Athena. Bintang Iklan sampo Sunsilk dan pembersih wajah Che Puk (?). Jurus andalannya, Tenma Kofuku, Tenbu Hourin dan 1000 Tapak Buddha (?). sepertinya dia model realistic Barbie abad 20"

"Kamu…dapat darimana identitas saya?" tanya Shaka

"eh…s…saya kerja bareng dengan kakak saya, ini yang disebelah" tunjuk Shun ke Ikki

"jadi, kalian berdua ngerjain bareng?"

"Iya, kak. Soalnya kan disuruhnya sepengetahuan kita aja. Jadi yah, antara salah dan benar kita tulis. Beneran kak, kita gak ngumbar gossip kok" kata Shun sambil ngelirik Seiya. Seiya ngumbar gossip dengan ngatain cinta segitiga Shaka antara Aries Mu dan Athena yang gak banget.

"…minus untuk tulisan saya, saya gak ada kata bintang iklan sampo dll, dan juga model realistic Barbie" tambah Ikki.

"lalu apa?" tanya Shaka balik

"_stuntman_ film My Name is Khan" jawab Ikki polos. Hadeuh, gimana sih Ikki ini? kebanyakan nonton film India dia, sampai gak tau perbedaan Shaka dan Shah Rukh Khan. (=_=)

"C" kata Shaka

"artinya?" tanya Shun dan Ikki bebarengan

"Kalian masih dapat tanda tangan saya. Soalnya saya kagum terhadap usaha kalian untuk mendapatkan biodata saya. Yah, walaupun sedikit ngaco, tapi saya maklumi saja"

"Wah….Makasih kak. Makasih!" sahut Ikki seperti peserta Indonesia Idol yang dikatakan lulus.

Bagaimana dengan Shun? Dia sujud syukur karena walaupun ngaco, tapi dia gak sampai dapat F-

"Sekarang giliran kamu, yang rambut hitam panjang" tunjuk Shaka ke Shiryu

"Ok, Kak!" jawab Shiryu mantap

'psst…Hyoga, Shiryu kok mantap gitu sih jalannya? Liat tuh, jalannya aja mirip kayak pegawai yang baru naik pangkat. Ada apa sih?' bisik Seiya ke Hyoga

'gak tau, kata dia, dia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan baik dan benar sesuai buku panduan' jawab Hyoga

'buku panduan? Panduan apa'

'Tuh…buku panduan 1001 cara menghadapi saint Virgo dari Jaman ke Jaman'

Seiya yang ngeliat itu hanya bisa terbengong. Sejak kapan ada buku terbitan seperti itu? Tau gitu, dia bakal nyiapin diri juga kayak Shiryu.

"Virgo Shaka. India. 21 tahun . Male. Penjaga kuil keenam, Virgo. Dia adalah Saint paling alim dan terkuat selain Gemini vice versa. Rambut emas nan lembutnya adalah Icon dari merek sampo terkenal, Lowreal. Rival kecantikkan dari saint Pisces(?). teman baik Aries Mu dan kekasih gelap Athena(?). makanan kesukaan salad , minuman kesukaan teh melati. Kemungkinan besar dia adalah keturunan Medusa. Tinggi 1.82 m / berat 68 kg" Shiryu akhirnya merampungkan semua catatan yang dia tulis. Dia yakin nih, catatan dia sekarang benar 100%.

"dapat dari mana biodata ini?"

"dari guru saya, beliau tinggal di China"

"guru kamu saint?"

"mantan saint lebih tepatnya"

"siapa namanya?"

"Master Dohko"

"Gak kenal"

.

.

.

Shiryu terbengong, anak-anak lainnya bengong, Author bengong. Semua bengong. Kok bisa seorang Saint, terutama Gold Saint, gak tau siapa itu Dohko? Dia kan alien dari planet Mars, ituloh yang kulitnya ungu.

(**Shiryu** : Author ngaco! Dia tuh ganteng tau, gak kayak alien yang difilm itu. Penyusutan DNA)

"Masa kakak gak kenal? Dia kan _survivor_ Holy War 200 tahun yang lalu" ucap Shiryu

"terus kenapa? Apa dia pernah datang ke Sanctuary? Kalian yang lainnya, apa kalian tau siapa itu Dohko?" tanya Shaka ke anak yang lainnya

"Gak tau, gak pernah liat" jawab Seiya acuh tak acuh, padahal dia tau aslinya.

"Alien katanya" jawab Ikki

"versi mininya pemain Star Wars" jawab Shun

"Liliput dari negeri 1001 malam (?)" jawab Hyoga yang gak nyambung. Liliput dari mana, negeri 1001 malam dari mana. (=_=)

"Lihat, tak ada yang tau disini siapa itu Dohko. Mungkin dia sengaja menyamar menjadi 'Dohko' dan menyebarkan gossip tentang saya. D" kata Shaka

"hah? Kok D? kasih B gitu kak, walaupun salah" tawar Shiryu

"F-"

"WT…! Kenapa jadi F-?! tadi udah D, sekarang dari F-" Shiryu shock duluan, nilainya turun drastis

"saya tidak suka orang yang menawar tentang nilai ke saya. Sudahlah, duduk saja. Terima apa yang sudah diberikan oleh Tuhan. Terakhir, kamu yang rambut kuning"

Shiryu pun kembali duduk disamping Seiya. Seiya hanya cengar-cengir karena akhirnya dia punya teman senasib juga. XD

"V….virgo….s…shaka….I…Indian…eh…Indonesia….eh…India…."

"STOP!"

Hyoga yang sedang ngebaca pun berhenti, karena tiba-tiba Shaka bilang stop.

"kamu gagap?" tanya Shaka

"Gak, kak. Hanya gugup" jawab Hyoga

"kenapa gugup? Teman kamu yang lain gak gugup"

"habis, saya takut kalau ternyata catatan saya salah, terus dapat F- , saya bakal dimarahin ayah saya. Ayah saya kalau ngehukum saya itu dikurung di balok es, itu masih mending daripada diceburin ke danau es dengan barbell yang diikat ke kaki. Ayah saya keras banget kak"

"kamu curhat?"

"heh?"

"saya kan tanya, kenapa kamu gugup. Cukup jawab 'saya takut dapat nilai F-' itu aja udah cukup. Gak usah sampai nyeritain bagaimana ayah kamu memberi hukuman, toh itu bukan masalah bagi saya"

"I…iya, kak"

"ulangi sekali lagi. Jangan gagap ataupun gugup. Sanctuary gak butuh orang gagap ataupun gugup"

"Siap! Virgo Shaka. India. 21 tahun. Male. Penjaga kuil Virgo. Dia adalah titisan Buddha yang terlahir dari bunga teratai (?) di sungai Gangga. Masa kecilnya dihabiskan didalam rumah terus untuk beribadah, makannya dia kurang bergaul dengan orang lain. Teman baik Aries Mu. Matanya tertutup terus, bukan berarti dia buta, tapi untuk melindungi orang-orang. Tinggi 1.86 m / Berat 68 kg (berat ideal bagi wanita). Keturunan Genghis Khan dan sepupu Shah Rukh Khan"

"Bagaimana? Apa tadi gugup?" tanya Shaka

"sedikit kak. Maaf kalau ada yang salah"

"tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya lumayan salah, tapi tak apa-apa. D+. Darimana kamu dapat biodata ini?"

"dari ibu saya"

"ibu kamu saint?"

"bukan, dia hantu"

"….."

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah semuanya. Karena waktu sudah habis, kalian boleh langsung pergi ke kuil Libra. Bagi yang sudah dapat tanda tangan, terus berjuang untuk memperbaiki biodata saint-saint lainnya. Bagi yang belum dapat…." Kata Shaka sambil ngelirik Shiryu + Seiya

"….yah, berjuang lagi untuk mencari data yang lebih akurat. Jangan hanya ngedengar dari gossip saja. Percuma kalau dengar dari gossip tapi salah"

"Iya, Kak. Terimakasih atas bantuannya" jawab semua peserta serempak

"Ya. Berhati-hatilah" kata Shaka

Dan akhirnya, tes di kuil Virgo pun berakhir. Walaupun ada yang tidak dapat tanda tangan penjaga kuil, tapi lumayanlah dapat ceramah gratis dan makan kare asli India. XD

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Omake**

Terlihat seorang gadis dengan baju pemburu datang ke Twin Sala sambil membawa papan dada.

"Permisi! Tuan Shaka! Saya dari kuil Papacy ingin mendata hasil Ujian"

"Oh. Ya, silakan masuk" kata Shaka yang sedang nonton film My Name is Khan

"jadi, gimana hasil Ujiannya?"

"2 orang peserta tidak lulus. 3 orang peserta lulus 50%. Tapi saya lulusin saja. Oh, tolong ditulis juga, Aldebaran melanggar tata tertib pasal 70 ayat 120"

"Memberi makan peserta MOS sebelum waktunya?"

"Tepat. Ngomong-ngomong, Alala, salah satu peserta ada yang menjadi murid Master Dohko"

"heh? Benarkah? Sepertinya Pope Shion bakal senang. Oh, iya. Bicara tentang MOS sekarang, Tuan menikmati metode kali ini gak? Mengubah sifat tenang+pendiam menjadi pemarah+galak?"

"hem. Saya cukup menikmatinya juga, tapi agak susah juga menahan tawa melihat pas para peserta berusaha menghilangkan rasa pedas Kare"

"Hoh…Yasudah, terimakasih atas kerjasamanya. Saya akan melaporkan hasilnya ke Pope Shion"

Dan pergilah di gadis pemburu itu. Shaka pun melanjutkan nonton film My Name is Khan.

**Omake End**

* * *

**Author Note :**

Huwaaaa….maaf telat nge_publish_. Kebanyakan tugas sekolah nih, (T_T) gak kira-kira sekolah tuh. Hufft….maaf juga kepada para readers kalau ceritanya masih kurang lucu, saya ngebuatnya dikebut banget. jam 6 pagi udah ngebuat #curhatgak penting

Oh, Ujian MOS makan kare ini pengalaman saya pribadi. Sebenarnya hanya tes uji nyali aja makan kare asli India tapi dengan tambahan cabe Meksiko dan minum segelas air. Sampai bibirnya merah + nangis karena saking pedesnya. (T_T) tapi gak nyesel kok, malah enak-enak gimana gitu. XD

Ok deh, sekian Author note kali ini. Terimakasih untuk para readers yang dah baca sampai chap ini. ;D Sayonara….Sayonara!

**NB : **Udah pada tau belum Poseidon dan Sorrento versi SS Omega?! Menyedihkan melihatnya…bajunya kayak yang nempel. (T_T)

~San-San Yuki~


	9. Chapter 9 Kuil Libra

**MOS in Sanctuary**

By San-san Yuki

**Disclaimer** : Cerita dari saya, kalau karakter dari Kurumada-jiisan. Kalau punya saya, udah dari dulu saya ubah ceritanya…XD, bukan para saint yang dibantai, tapi para dewa yang dibantai (?)

**Summary** : Bronzies cilik akhirnya selesai mengerjakan Ujian di kuil Virgo dan mereka sedang berjalan menuju kuil Libra, kuil kosong yang sekarang berguna sebagai gudang Sanctuary (karena gak ada penghuninya).

* * *

Hari semakin panas ketika 5 pejuang ke-tidak-adilan kita berjalan menuju kuil Libra, tempat terangker se-Sanctuary sekaligus gudang+bekas rumah masternya Shiryu. Baru-baru ini sih ada gossip kalau kuil Libra itu menjadi KOMCIN a.k.a Komplek Cinta(?) antara Saint Aquarius dan Saint Scorpio.

"Hah, emang bener ya Shiryu? Kok kuil gururmu jadi sarang maksiat gitu?" kata Seiya yang terkejut.

"T.E.R.L.A.L.U" tambah yang lain mengikuti gaya Bang Rhoma Biskuit

"Emangnya hanya kuil Libra aja? Tuh kuil Pope aja sering dijadikan KOMCIN juga" jawab Shiryu yang gak mau kuil Masternya disalahartikan mulu.

"siapa sama siapa?" tanya Hyoga

"Pope dan Saint Libra. Tapi kadang juga saint Gemini dan saint Sagittarius"

Mendengar hal itu, Seiya dan yang lain hanya bisa terdiam. Semoga aja Masternya Shiryu tidak menunjukkan foto mesra dirinya dan Pope ke wajah+hati nurani para peserta.

'…tapi itu pairing ter-gak banget' ucap Ikki dalam hati. (=_=)

* * *

Akhirnya mereka pada nyampe di kuil Libra dimana didepan kuil ada Pope Shion dan…..Misty? ada Misty? (O.o?) dan dia pakai baju sexy yang ada telinga kelinci-nya. Mas eh Mbak, itu bulu dada keliatan….(=_=||)

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Selamat datang di kuil Libra. Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf karena penjaga kuil ini tidak masuk dikarenakan sepertinya menghilang tanpa jejak" ujar Pope Shion dengan mimik wajah sedih + merana.

Para Bronzies segera menengok kearah Shiryu yang pura-pura gak tau. Ckckck….dasar Shiryu.

"Jadi untuk tes kali ini, akan dipandu oleh saya dan rekan saya" tunjuk Pope ke orang yang satunya lagi.

"Em…Pope, kenapa ada 'dinding' ditengah-tengah anda berdua? Dan kenapa anda memakai masker?" tanya Shun

"eh…karena sepertinya saya merasa mencium bau hal yang tidak mengenakan" ujar Shion sambil melirik kearah Misty yang wajahnya udah kisut (kucel dan pucat) mendengar kata-kata Shion.

"Owh…oh ya, kakak siapa?" tanya Seiya ke Misty

"Owh..eke? xixixi..masa kalian gak tau? Eke kan yang ada dimajalah Victoria Secret #149, 2 bulan yang lalu" jawab Misty sambil tersenyum ala banci.

Semua yang disitu merinding disko. Bagaimanapun juga, walaupun mereka anak kecil tapi mereka tau, _Victoria Secret_ adalah majalah khusus pakaian dalam wanita. Sedangkan makhluk tak jelas yang ada didepan mereka, bukanlah wanita maupun pria. Dillihat dari segi manapun dengan kemiringan apapun, makhluk 'Mistys' ini **BUKAN**lah pria maupun wanita.

"uhuk…yaudah, kita mulai saja tesnya. Tolong keluarkan barang yang kalian bawa" jawab Shion mengembalikan keadaan.

"Maaf, Pak. Boleh minta masker gak? Kok saya mencium bau-bau aneh gitu?" ucap Hyoga sambil nutup hidung.

"Ukh…iya, Shiryu kamu kentut ya?" tuduh Shun ke Shiryu

"Hah? Gak kok, kata siapa? Kamu kali yang salah, masa dari awal kamu gak nyadar?" Shiryu yang sadar dari awal, sudah menyiapkan 'masker' bikinan dia sendiri, 2 tisu yang disumpel dimasing2 lobang hidung, Kreatif! (*_*)b

Setelah pembagian masker gratis dan pengisolasian Misty yang ternyata sumber bau. (Oh, ya Misty di-isolasi pake kardus bekas lemari es, ya biar baunya gak nyebar+biar si Misty tau bau tubuhna tuh kayak gimana, usaha preventif!).

**Misty : **he, nanti eke jalan gimana? Ngesot? Trus eke bernafas and ngeliat gimana?

**Author** : Ya gak lah! Lu angkat tu kardus trus jalan. Kan udah dilobangin kardusna, jadi cuman wajahlu aja yang kliatan.

**Misty** : Ow…ok ok, Maniez! (?)

**1. Minuman darah biru**

"Anak-anak, tolong keluarkan benda yang kalian duga sebagai **minuman darah biru**" ucap Pak Shion

**Seiya : Anggur**

**Hyoga : Anggur**

**Shiryu : Wisky**

**Shun : Pepsi Blue**

**Ikki : Pepsi Blue**

"WAKAKAKAKAK!" Misty ketawa didalam kardus.

"Kak, kenapa kakak ketawa?" tanya Seiya yang kebingungan ngeliat Misty ketawa

"OH MY GOSH~! Idih, otak ente-ente pada, IQ-nya berapa sih? Masa yang gini aja kagak tau?"

"sudah…sudah, Misty jangan ketawa lagi. Selain tubuhmu yang bau, mulut kamu juga bau. Anak-anak, yang dimaksud **minuman darah biru** itu **Pepsi Blue**" ujar pope Shion

"Loh, pak. Kan minuman darah biru. Disitu tertera **minuman darah biru**, ya Anggur kan minuman darah biru (keluarga bangsawan). Benerkan?"

"Jiah…kalian sih ngeliatnya yang kata **Darah Biru** (Bangsawan). Hadeuh…pantes aja salah. Nah, apalagi tu wisky?" cemooh Misty

"Kak, Wisky itu juga minuman darah biru, kan HANYA orang kaya yang minum (?)" jawab Shiryu membela diri.

"Buset…Saint aja yang kadang digaji kadang gak juga BISA minum wisky. Lu songong amet"

Dan saat itu juga Shiryu+Hyoga+Seiya berantem melawan Misty+kardus(?) hanya karena masalah minuman darah bangsawan.

"Kak, sebenarnya yang salah itu mereka (Shiryu,Seiya dan Hyoga) atau Panitia MOS?" tanya Shun ke Ikki

"Gak tau, kayaknya dua2-nya salah" jawab Ikki yang keasyikan nonton Seiya yang mulai mengunyah kardus Misty.

* * *

**2. Minuman 17 tahun keatas**

"Keluarkan!" perintah Shion *Shion main perintah mulu*

**Seiya : Arak**

**Hyoga : Alcohol **

**Shiryu : Arak**

**Shun : Arak/Alcohol**

**Ikki : 17 Up**

"Sepertinya yang benar hanya satu orang. **Minuman 17 tahun keatas**, itu **17 Up**" ujar Shion sambil meriksa setiap bawaan peserta

"Tap…" Seiya mau ngebantah

"No Comments! Kalian ngeliatnya yang **17 tahun keatas**, kalian mikirnya yang **boleh** diminum orang yang udah lewat 17 tahun" bantah Misty

Seiya cs (minus Ikki) hanya bisa cemberut. Masa dari tadi diomelin sama Misty, kapan sama Pope Shion?

* * *

**3. Ratu perak**

"Keluarkan!"

**Seiya : koin perak yang ada lambang Ratu Inggris**

**Hyoga : Coklat Susana**

**Shiryu : Coklat Susana**

**Shun : Silver Queen**

**Ikki : Coklat Silver Queen**

"GYAHAHAHAH, Lu rajin amat sampai bawa uang recehan Inggris. Wkwkwkwk" Misty ngakak sampe guling-gulingan. "SALAH pula"

"Kok? Kan ada gambar Ratu Elizabeth, terus koinnya dari perak" bantah Seiya. Seiya udah salah, ngotot pula *dibantai Seiya FC*

"OMG! COKLAT SUSANA! Gyakakakakk! Rajin amat bawa coklat Susana. Ini coklat kesukaan saya waktu muda" ujar Pope Shion mengingat masa muda bersama Dohko makan Coklat Susana. Emang coklat Susana udah diproduksi pas abad 18?

Jadi yang benar itu, adalah Coklat **Silver Queen**. Bukan **Coklat Susana **ataupun **Poundsterling**. Btw, coklat Susana pahitnya kebangetan….:P.

* * *

**4. Cewek Cina bertato**

"Permisi!" ucap seseorang dari depan kuil. Misty yang ngedengar tu orang langsung pergi kedepan kuil.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Misty yang kebingungan ngeliat agen penyalur jasa paket, Chiki, tiba-tiba ada didepan kuil Libra.

"Maaf, saya mau mengantarkan paket dari Cina kepada Mr. Shiryu of Dragon. Katanya dia ada disini?"

"Oh, iya. Yaudah, dimana eke harus tanda tangan?"

Si mas-mas agen kebingungan, orang yang bernama Mr. Shiryu ini adalah sebuah kotak berbicara? Sungguh ajaib. Plusnya, dia bicara "-eke". Ckckkc….mas salah orang.(=_=), setelah si agen nerima berkas pembayaran+tanda tangan dan pulang, serta Misty yang ngasihin kiriman misterius yang dia duga sebagai bom ke Shiryu, MOS pun dilanjutkan.

"Keluarkan!"

**Seiya : Poster gadis cina yang punya tato**

**Hyoga : Chitatos**

**Shiryu : Sebuah kotak tak bernama (?)**

**Shun : Chitatos**

**Ikki : Chitatos**

"yang benar hanya 3 orang, jawabannya adalah snack **Chitatos!**" seru Pope Shion.

"Yah, aku salah. Eh…kamu bawa apa Shiryu? Kok pakai kotak gitu, bawa snack Chitatos yang banyak ya?" tanya Seiya yang penasaran.

"kamu sih ngeliat yang ada kata **org, **kamu ngiranya itu orang. Gak…aku bawa Shunlei"

"hah? Lu bawa Shunlei? Ngapain? Masa dia dipaketin?"

"Nih, kalau gak percaya" jawab Shiryu sambil ngebuka kotak tersebut. Setelah dibuka, beneran ada Shunlei yang meringkuk bagai anak kecil ketakutan, melihat kotak terbuka dan ada Shiryu disana, Shunlei keluar sambil teriak,

"KAK SHIRYU! Shunlei tadi kaget, tiba-tiba ada yang nyulik Shunlei pakai jaring ikan(?). trus aku dimasukin ke kardus itu. Eh gak taunya, kakak yang nyelamatin Shunlei, makasih ya kak" puji Shunlei. Aduh…kasihan banget, Shunlei gak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Em…iya, eh Shunlei mau tanya nih. Shunlei punya tato gak?"

"Hah?" Shunlei kebingungan

"Idih…Shiryu. Masa anak kecil punya tato? Mimpi kali" bisik Seiya ke Shiryu

"Gak, beneran waktu itu aku –gak- sengaja ngintip dia mandi, aku ngeliat ada tato dipunggungnya" bantah Shiryu.

Karena Seiya penasaran dan Shiryu yang gak mau dicap pembohong, mereka dengan sangat terpaksa, berusaha melepas (atau lebih seperti merobek) baju Shunlei kecil. Waduh….!

"Em…Pope, itu gak…ditolongin?" tanya Misty yang ngeliat adegan tersebut.

"Gak usah, mungkin mereka mau ngemandiin(?) anak kecil itu" jawab Shion

"TUH KAN! APA GW BILANG!" Shiryu dengan sangat bersemangat nunjuk ke punggung Shunlei.

"wah…iya, tapi…masa tatonya…ikan buntel? Ikan buntel berduri? Yang ngegembul itu?" Seiya sangat kebingungan dengan tato di punggung Shunlei.

.

.

PLAAK!PLAAK!BUGH!BUGH!

.

.

Dan begitulah, duo _manly_ kita (Shiryu dan Seiya) terkena tamparan dari Shunlei kecil + jitakan dari Pope Shion.

* * *

**5 dan 6. Permen pegunungan dan Coklat kubur kucing**

"Keluarkan!"

**Seiya : Relaxa / -**

**Hyoga : Relaxa / -**

**Shiryu : Relaxa / -**

**Shun : Alpenliebel / -**

**Ikki : Alpenliebel / -**

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Langsung saja ya, Permen pegunungan itu adalah **Alpen**liebel. Bukan Relaxa" jelas Pope Shion

"…Kalian ngeliat gambar pegunungan dibungkus permen relaxa, sih" protes Misty

"dan yang terakhir, yang kalian tidak bawa berjamaah itu adalah, coklat **Cadbury** (Coklat kubur kucing)" jelas Pope Shion lagi.

"Buuu….payah! payah!" ejek Misty. Misty dari tadi main protes dan ngejek terus. (=w=)

"nah, karena tesnya sudah berakhir. Kalian boleh makan barang yang kalian bawa (kecuali anak yang bawa adiknya sendiri –Shunlei-, jangan dimakan). Bukunya biar bapak tanda-tangan + meriksa ttg Gold Saint Libra~ *asik! Ngeliat biodata Dohko cayang*" Shion senyum-senyum gaje mikirin biodata Dohko.

Dan begitulah, MOS tebak-tebakan ini berakhir dengan semua peserta makan barang yang mereka bawa buat tes di kuil Libra. Liat Biodata Dohko ah~:

**Seiya** : Libra Xie Xie Hu (?), 2000thn/21 thn, Oktober 20, China, penjaga Kuil ketujuh Libra. Dengar-dengar saint Libra itu orang yang misterius, menurut legenda (?), dewi Athena mengubah seorang pemuda cakep+cool menjadi seekor liliput ungu bermata besar. Kenapa? Katanya Athena belum pernah ngeliat liliput ungu di , disana hanya ada liliput warna putih, pink, belang-belang juga bertotol-totol. Jadi dia mencoba sihir barunya dan VOILA~ jadilah si pria –tak- beruntung itu seekor liliput yang baru-baru ini diketahui kalau korbannya adalah saint Libra. Kenapa harus saint Libra? Karena orang berzodiac Libra itu unyu-unyu (?). Tinggi 140 cm. gol. darah A. Jurus andalannya pokoknya yang belakangnya ada Ryu Ha. Apapun itu.

**Hyoga** : Libra Dohok (?), Shinzuan, 256thn, Oktober 20, Penjaga kuil Libra. Dia adalah pemain pengganti dan stuntman salah satu actor di film StarTrek. Entah kenapa, dahulu dia adalah raja para alien di planet Ungubirua yang terdampar di bumi dan menjadi saint Athena. Setelah pensiun dan tinggal di China, dia berganti pekerjaan menjadi produser film terkenal, StarTrek! Um…mungkin anggota NASA+FBI harus datang ke China buat nangkap alien nyasar.

**Shiryu** : Libra Dohko, China, 100thn, Oktober 20, Penjaga kuil Libra. Pria tertampan se-sanctuary, sering disebut si anak macan. Film "How to Train a Dragon" adalah film terbarunya mengenai keluarga naga yang –kebetulan- merupakan keluarga angaktnya. Walaupun kuntet+ungu, saat bulan purnama dia bisa berubah menjadi pria tampan dengan tato macan dipunggungnya. Seme-nya (?) Pope Shion sekaligus ayah + guruku dan Shunlei.

**Shun : **Libra ChuChulain, Rozan, 21thn, Oktober 20. Penjaga kuil ketujuh, Libra. Beliau menurut legenda adalah seorang pejuang terkuat. Bersama dengan pope Shion, beliau berjuang melawan kegelapan. Dia adalah satu-satunya saint yang membawa senjata. Terus, katanya sebelum jadi saint, beliau jualan timbangan di Rozan dan setelah bertemu Athena beserta ajaran sesatnya, dia menjadi saint Libra. Sesuai dengan jenis pekerjaannya dahulu.

**Ikki** : sama kayak Shun. Cuman ditambahin, mempunyai cinta segitiga antara dirinya, Pope Shion (Aries Shion) dan Bennu Kagaho yang **KEBETULAN** adalah kakek moyangku. :D

Pope Shion berusaha nahan tangis karena akhirnya bisa ngeliat profile Dohko yang udah dia tinggal selama 263 tahun. Wah….Bang Toyib~….Bang Toyib~ . Melihat catatan Seiya yang terasa agak absurd dan siapa pula Xie Xie Hu?. Tulisan Hyoga yang Typo banget, Dohko jadi Dohok, terus masa yayangnya dibilang Alien nyasar?.Tulisan Shiryu yang ternyata ada benernya, walaupun agak lebay~. Dan kakak beradik yang….hum…

.

.

…Pope Shion sepertinya menyimpan dendam ke keturunan Kagaho yang merupakan rival cintanya. (*_*) 'belum puas juga si burung bakar itu ngerebut yayangku?!' batin Shion. Yah, daripada mnegeluarkan aura membunuh, mending dikasih B aja. Sama kayak KKM masuk Sanctuary. Gini-gini juga, Sanctuary punya tes menulis juga lah~ hohoho….

"Ok, semuanya. Sekarang kalian bisa beristirahat. Misty, tolong kamu antarkan mereka ke ruang khusus itu ya" kata Pope Shion sambil beranjak pergi.

"Siap, Pope! Ayo adek-adek, ikut kakak" kata Misty yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi malaikat. Mendengar kalau Misty yang mulai dari sini akan menjaga mereka ditambah Pope Shion yang pergi entah kemana tanpa tahu apa yang akan dilakukan makhluk GJ ini kepada mereka, Seiya dan yang lain mulai histeris.

.

.

"TIDAAAAKKKKKKKK! JANGAN TINGGALKAN KAMI, POPE!"

"POPE! POPE! BAWA KAMI PERGI JUGA!"

.

.

Dan begitulah akhir para peserta di kuil Libra yang dibawa pergi oleh Misty ke kamar 'khusus'. Entah apa yang dimaksud dengan kamar khusus dan apa yang akan dilakukan Misty dikamar itu. Hanya Pope yang tahu….(=_=) Hohohohohoho~~~~

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Author Note**

Akhirnya kembali lagi ke dunia FF. Gomenasai semuanya karena gak lama update, laptop saya baru selesai di betulin setelah gak nyala selama 1 bulanan, (T_T) dan selama itu pula, saya nulis fanfic di HP yang sangat terbatas kata2nya.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong saya ada rencana untuk ngebuat omake. Intinya sih cerita pengganti dulu sebelum masuk ke Kuil 9. Xixixixi…habisnya saya sibuk sekolah + banyak Fic yang belum diselesaikan. XD *dihajar readers . Ah…siap-siap untuk Rated M- di Kuil Scorpio. Disitu saya akan menghabiskan seluruh isi otak saya yang –piip- xixixixi…..XD *Bohong deng…

Jaa…sekian note dari saya. Maaf saya curhat dulu, bingung mau curhat kesiapa *hug Camus*. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ;D, Mind to Review? XD

~San-San Yuki~

**P.S** : **Haruno Yume**-san, maaf ya saya lama ngepublish. Jangan khawatir, saya sering ngeliat comment anda dari hp. Btw, anda bersaudara ya? Soalnya ada 3 Haruno Yume. Haruno Yume 1 , Haruno Yume 2 dan 3. Apa kalian bersaudara?


	10. Chapter 10 -Omake-

**MOS in Sanctuary**

**~Omake~**

By San-san Yuki

**Disclaimer** : Cerita dari saya, kalau karakter dari Kurumada-jiisan. Kalau punya saya, udah dari dulu saya ubah ceritanya…XD, bukan para saint yang dibantai, tapi para dewa yang dibantai (?)

**Summary** : Nyaa~ cerita kali ini adalah fic tambahan sebelum ke kuil Scorpio. Fufufufu….Author harus bisa membangkitkan ide mengenai MOS di kuil Milo yang –piip- dan –piip-.

Milo : Em…kayaknya punya firasat buruk deh….

Author : Wah~ ada Milo! Ngapain disini? Ayo kembali sana kedunia –piip-mu. Wahahahaha…..XD #GJ

* * *

**Omake #1**

Terlihat seorang pemuda kelewat tua a.k.a kakek-kakek sedang menyusuri jalan menuju kuil Pope. Wajahnya terlihat lesu dan kummel, seakan-akan dunia akan runtuh pada saat itu juga. Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakang si Kakek,

"TUAN POPE! TUAN POPE! EMERGENCY!"

Si kakek yang kita ketahui bernama Pope Shion, menengok kearah datangnya suara. Dan disana, dari kejauhan, seorang gadis berlari-lari sambil memegang papan dada.

"Tuan Pope….hosh….gawat….host…panggil Densus 88" ucap gadis itu sambil terengah-engah

"hah? Disini gak ada Densus 88, adanya 88 Saints. Kamu gak lulus tes ya?" kata Shion

"BUKAN! Ini bahaya! E.M.E.R.G.E.N.C.Y! saya membawa dua berita untuk anda"

"Berita apa? Cepat katakan"

"Berita pertama, Penduduk Jamir menghilang!"

"APA?! Kenapa bisa?" jawab Shion terkejut

"saya tidak tahu, tuan. Tadi, Tuan Mu sudah berangkat ke Jamir untuk mencari tahu penyebab penduduk Jamir menghilang"

"Hum…mencurigakan, mungkin ini adalah _kamikakushi_ secara massal" Kata Shion yang sotoy #distardustShion

"Hah? Entahlah, tapi saya menemukan secarik kertas bertuliskan 'INA'. Saya juga tidak tahu ada apa dengan kata INA"

"hem…hem….berita kedua apa?"

"Berita kedua, saya sudah mengetahui siapa penculik Tuan Dohko!"

"APAA?! SIAPA? SIAPA PELAKUNYA?!" Shion mulai OOC ketika mendengar siapa pelaku yang menculik pacarnya

"menurut data yang saya kumpulkan, 2 orang gadis bertopeng yang saya duga seorang Amazonian, membawa Tuan Dohko ke gedung Pegadaian Sanctuary di kota. 2 jam kemudian, mereka keluar dengan membawa 5 koper besar. Apa mungkin Tuan Dohko dijual?" Alala mulai berwajah Horror memikirkan Dohko dijual sebagai kurcaci di sirkus.

Shion masih terdiam di posisinya. Dan tanpa diduga, sebuah sinar menyinari seluruh tubuhnya bagaikan seorang malaikat jatuh dari langit ke selokan (?). Dan dia berubah wujud seperti pahlawan-pahlawan yang ada di TV (yang kalau berubah kudu buka/ngerobek bajunya)

"Awww…..silau! apakah ini…..ini pasti….," kata Alala sambil menutupi matanya

.

.

"…..THE DOMBA HEROES!" sekali lagi Alala berkata dengan kencang seakan-akan dia bertemu dengan artis Korea terkenal.

"Kyaaaa~ aku tidak menyangka, bisa melihat secara langsung perubahan wujud pahlawan yang terkenal ini. Apa Tuan Dohko juga bisa berubah ya?!"

"Alala!"

"_Yes, Sir_!"

"Aku akan pergi menolong Dohko. Selama itu pula, kau harus mengawasi jalannya MOS seaman mungkin. Mengerti?!"

"Eh, ya. Eh! Tapi gimana dengan penduduk Jamir?"

"Ada Mu yang ngurus. Ok, sampai jumpa! Dohko _My Darling!_ _Wait for me~~_!" kata Shion sambil terbang seperti Superman. Mungkin kalau versi ini SuperDomba(?)

Alala hanya bisa terbengong. Entah kenapa, kalau menyangkut masalah Dohko, Shion pasti uring-uringan.

.

.

"seperti ibu-ibu saja…."

* * *

**Omake #2**

Di kuil ke-8, seorang pemuda berambut biru panjang sedang melakukan olahraga di atas treadmill. Keringat bercucuran dari wajah tampan dan tubuh maskulinnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada TV Plasma, dimana Bondan Prakoso dan Chef Juna sedang melakukan senam pagi (?).

Tiba-tiba, suara longsor datang dari arah pintu menuju kuil ke-9. Pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Milo itu kaget bukan kepalang. Apa mungkin penjaga ke-12 marah dan mengamuk karena kehilangan salah satu alat make-upnya? Sehingga menciptakan longsor?.

"ASTAJ…! !3 #$$%^^&%^#%$(TOT) X( "

.

.

BRUK…BRUASH….KRETEK-KRETEK….

.

.

Dan dari arah longsoran itu, seorang Gold Saint Cancer meluncur menggunakan Skateboard.

"ANGELO! LU APAIN SI DITE?! LU APAIN DIA, HAH?!" Milo mulai mengamuk karena acara senam paginya kacau gara-gara longsor gaib.

"JANGAN PANGGIL GW ANGELO! DM WOI….DM! BUKAN SI DITE, TAPI PACAR LU, TU SI KULKAS!" DM juga gak mau kalah sama suara Milo. Dia juga gak mau disalahkan atas longsor ini.

"Hah? Emang ada apa sama si Camus? Tumben-tumbennya dia bisa ngebuat longsor" kata Milo sambil membersihkan debu ditubuhnya.

"Gak tau. Masa ya, pas gw mau turun dari kuilna si Dite, si Camus dateng, trus nanyain, 'Mau kemana?'. Ya gw jawablah, 'ke Neraka. Ya kemana lagi sih kalo bukan ke kuil gw sendiri'. Eh, tiba-tiba, dia nyodorin selembar kertas ke gw sambil bilang, 'nanti kalau ketemu Milo, tolong sampaikan kertas ini'. Yaudah, gw terima aja. Eh gak taunya, gw diserang pake _Aurora Execution_ sampai longsor gini." Kata DM sambil duduk di sofa Milo.

"Hah? Kok bisa? Terus, pipilu kenapa? Kayak kena sabetan" Tanya Milo lagi

"Pas gw masuk ke kuil si Shura, kebetulan dia sedang ngebersihin kuilna. Lu tau kan, longsor tu tiba-tiba datang, nah pas si Shura lagi bersih-bersih, gw+longsor nabrak patung Athena dikuilna yang ngebuat tu kepala patung kepenggal. Dan tiba-tiba lagi, si Shura nyabet gw pake _Excalibur_ ditambah ngelempar pisau ke gw. Otomatis, longsorannya nambah 2x lipat. Dan begitulah nasib gw hingga nyampe di kuil lu"

"Oh~….EGP. btw, mana surat Camus? Jangan-jangan dia mau nagih utang lagi?"

"Nih, bawa sial aja ni surat" jawab DM sambil nyodorin selembar kertas ke Milo.

_**Milo, Kasih ujian yang bermutu ke peserta. Jangan yang aneh-aneh**_

"Hah? Masa cuman kayak gini aja harus pakai surat segala? Telepati aja napa?" ujar Milo yang kaget ngeliat surat singkat Camus. Maklum, di Sanctuary kan gak boleh ada alat komunikasi. Jadi kalau mau berhubungan, harus pakai surat ataupun telepati ataupun jalan langsung ke kuil yang dituju.

"gak dibelakangnya ada lagi" jawab DM sambil ngunyah _Popcorn_ di meja.

_**Selama MOS dikuilmu, hewan perliharaanmu saya 'amankan'. Demi keamanan peserta.**_

_**Kalau mau diambil, datang ke kuil dan ambil di kulkas saya.**_

.

.

.

"Mati dah gua. Udah ke 100x-nya hewan peliharaan mati. Mana lama nyari penggantinya" Milo mulai down ngedengar hewan peliharaannya di'amankan' Camus. Yang berarti, mati membeku dikulkas.

"hm…hm…ngomong-ngomong lu udah nyiapin apa buat para peserta?" Tanya DM yang mulai nonton sinetron 'Dimana Itik Berlabuh'

"Tenang aja. Gw udah nyiapin CD edukasi buat mereka. Oh ya, Film kemarin udah keluar loh season 2nya"

"WAH?! Udah keluar tu film –piip- yang kedua? Ayo nonton! Bête nih nunggu peserta, kelamaan"

Dan sekianlah omake di kuil Scorpio sebelum ujian berlanjut. Yah, sambil nunggu, mereka nonton film –piip- dulu. Biar bersemangat nanti….(?)

* * *

**Omake#3**

Bertempat di sebuah café terkenal di Sanctuary, Shaina dan Marin sedang menikmati hari-hari indah mereka bersama-sama. Mengingat di hari ini mereka mendapat 'untung' yang SANGAT besar. Jadi, mereka berdua bisa belanja ke Mall, nonton Bioskop dan pergi ke Café termewah di Sanctuary.

"Fuah~ asik juga ya bisa santai begini. Kita gak perlu repot-repot minta uang ke pacar buat pergi jalan-jalan. Ternyata kurcaci yang tadi kalau dijual, laku keras juga ya" kata Marin sambil menenggak Cappuccino pesanannya.

"Betul banget. Untung-untung ada diskon di Mall, jadi bisa beli banyak pakaian. Lagipula, tiap minta uang ke Milo, pasti alasannya 'Ah! Maaf ya,Sayang. Uangnya lagi dipinjam teman buat pergi berobat' ataupun 'Astaga! Uangku baru dimakan Betty dan Benno!'. Payah!" jawab Shaina yang mulai menggerutu masalah Milo.

"Hum…eh, ngomong-ngomong aku penasaran nih. Sejak kapan kalian pacaran? Maksudku, para Amazon kan dilarang masuk lingkungan Sanctuary sebelum lulus tes" Tanya Marin yang penasaran mengenai kisah cinta Shaina.

"eh…itu….gimana ya? Pokoknya….."

_**Flashback -Shaina-**_

"_**Dasar! Marin dimana sih? Pergi ke toilet aja lama. Katanya mau ngajak makan Es Krim!" Shaina yang baru masuk sebagai Trainee di Sanctuary sedang menunggu Marin dilapangan yang biasa dipakai latihan.**_

"_**Ukh! Hari ini panas banget! Kapan di Sanctuary ada salju?"**_

_**Tiba-tiba saja, kepalanya terasa pening. Dunia seakan-akan berputar,**_

"…_**..kepalaku….ukh…."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BRUUKKK!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Shaina terjatuh dipelukan seseorang. Saat dia menatap siapa yang menahannya, dia sangat terkejut. Seorang anak laki-laki berwajah rupawan dengan senyum secerah matahari-lah yang menahan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh.**_

"…_**kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya anak itu**_

"_**ah….i…iya, aku tidak….apa-apa" jawab Shaina sambil malu-malu. 'ASTAGA! Aku lupa memasang topengku!' batinnya.**_

"_**Kau beneran tidak apa-apa? Mukamu merah?" Tanya anak itu lagi.**_

"_**sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf, tolong jangan lihat wajahku" kata Shaina sambil merunduk**_

"_**Hah? Kenapa? Oh, iya. Kau pasti calon Amazon, benarkan? Wah, sayang sekali ya. Kalau kau menggunakan topeng, wajah cantikmu tidak kelihatan"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BLUSSHHHH**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Muka Shaina mulai memerah mendengar ucapan anak itu. **_

'_**Astaga! Dia berkata aku cantik! (/)' batin Shaina dalam hati. Kayaknya dia baru pertama kali dibilang cantik nih.**_

"_**Nih! Ambillah!" anak itu melempar sekaleng minuman ke Shaina**_

"…_**itu susu Milo. Sesuai namaku, aku Milo. Calon Saint Scorpio" kata anak itu sambil tersenyum**_

"…_**susu….Milo….ini…."muka Shaina nambah merah. Pikirannya mulai kacau ngedengar kata susu Milo (?).**_

"_**AKH! Ingat ya, bukan susu 'itu'. Ini Susu MILO. Ingat Susu Milo. Aduh gimana ya ngejelasinnya?!"**_

"_**hehehe….Iya, aku ngerti kok. Terimakasih" jawab Shaina sambil tersenyum balik.**_

"_**Wah! Kalau kau tersenyum, manis juga. Oh, iya. Rahasia ini kita jaga berdua ya. Aku tak akan bilang ke orang lain bahwa aku melihat wajahmu. Kau juga tak perlu membunuhku atau mencintaiku. Anggap saja ini tanpa sengaja,Ok? Yasudah, aku pergi dulu ya. Shaina!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"…_**Milo….hangat."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Dah begitulah bagaimana awalku bertemu dengannya. Tak kusangka, seorang calon Gold Saint dapat tahu namaku. Dan kaleng susu yang dia berikan kepadaku, masih kusimpan hingga saat ini!" Shaina berkata dengan semangat membara.

"Oh~ cukup romantis ternyata. Tak kusangka, perginya aku ke toilet dapat membuat temanku bertemu jodohnya"

"Idih….harusnya kamu sering-sering ke toilet dong. Jadikan aku bisa dapat banyak pacar(?). ah, kalau kamu gimana? Kenapa bisa nyangkut ke Aiolia? Kan banyak tuh Gold Saint yang lain?"

"Entahlah, pokokknya kalau ingat masa itu, jangan ingin tersenyum"

_**Flashback –Marin-**_

"_**M…Marin! Menikahlah denganku!"**_

"_**Tidak!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**M…..Marin! lahirkanlah anak-anakku(?)"**_

"_**TIDAK!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**M…Marin! Jadian denganku, dong?! Pwease!"**_

"_**Aiolia, sampai kapan kamu mau begini? Kita masih kecil. Kamu kan udah janji, kalau kamu udah jadi Gold Saint, baru boleh meminang diriku"**_

"_**T…tapi, aku takut kalau misalnya kamu keburu diambil orang! Pwease! Cukup jadian denganku saja!"**_

"_**Hah….gimana ya? Begini saja, kamu cukup belikan sesuatu yang selama ini aku idamkan. Yang paling berharga dan cukup banyak diminati oleh orang-orang. Kalau kamu bisa membawakan apa yang aku minta, aku mau jadi pasanganmu"**_

"_**Hah? Yang bener? Ok deh, nanti aku bawakan! Tapi janji ya?"**_

"_**Iya, Janji!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-3 Hari Kemudian-**_

"_**Kak Marin! Selamat Ulang Tahun! Semoga para Dewa memberkatimu!" kata Touma, adik Marin, sambil memegang sebuah kue lengkap dengan lilinnya**_

"_**Makasih, Touma. Kau tahu ya, kalau kakak suka Blackforest"**_

"_**Heheheh….iya dong, kakak kan yang terbaik bagiku. Oh, iya. Kak, tadi ada anak laki-laki yang nyuruh Touma buat ngebawain surat ini ke kakak" kata Touma sambil nyerahin sepucuk surat.**_

"_**dari siapa ya?"**_

_**To Marin, Nanti datang ya ketempat yang biasa kita ketemu,**_

_**Aku menunggumu.**_

_**-Lia-**_

_**~o~o~o~o~o~**_

_**-Disuatu tempat tak dikenal-**_

"_**Dimana dia? Katanya harus datang kesini?" Kata Marin yang saat ini berada di tempat dimana dia dan Aiolia sering bertemu.**_

"…_**.tidak ada siapa-siapa. Apa mungkin dia lupa? AH! Apa itu?" Marin terkejut melihat sebuah boneka Singa besar terdiam ditengah-tengah taman.**_

_**Saat dia berjalan kesana, tepat didepan sang Singa, sajian makanan serta kue-kue enak warna-warni tersusun dengan rapi. Seakan-akan ada yang berulang tahun disini. Dan disana juga, tertulis nama Marin.**_

"_**hem? Apa mungkin ini untukku? Tapi kemana Aiolia? Ah, mending duduk saja. Mungkin dia kemana dulu" **_

_**30 menit berlalu dan Aiolia belum datang. Marin merasa putus asa, apa mungkin Aiolia gagal memenuhi syaratnya? Atau syaratnya terlalu berat?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**M…Marin…" sebuah suara keluar dari arah boneka Singa itu. Marin sangat terkejut ketika boneka itu berbicara.**_

"_**Ah…k…kamu…Aiolia? Kamu Aiolia kan? Ini suara dia kan?"**_

"_**M…Marin…maafkan aku. Aku gagal memenuhi syarat yang kamu berikan. Bukannya aku malas, tapi aku…..aku…gak tau apa yang kamu inginkan. Dan bodohnya, aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentang dirimu, malah ingin menjadikanmu seorang pacar. Maafkan aku" kata Aiolia**_

"_**Aiolia….."**_

"_**M…makannya, karena aku gagal, Marin gak perlu memikirkan pacaran denganku. Jadi aku memakai kostum singa ini, biar Marin gak muak melihat wajahku…."**_

"…_**.Aiolia…."**_

"_**Tapi! Walaupun begitu, aku masih sayang Marin! Sampai kapanpun, bahkan sampai dunia ini hancur. Aku masih sayang Marin. Jadi, kumohon! Izinkan aku memberikan hadiah ulang tahun buat Marin"**_

"_**AIOLIA!"**_

_**Aiolia terkejut ketika mendengar Marin berteriak. Dan tanpa disadari, Marin tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya.**_

"_**kau menang! Kau berhasil! Kau tidak gagal!"**_

"_**A….apa? tapi kan…"**_

"_**aku hanya menginginkan dirimu. Jadi, syarat itu hanya bohongan! Aku hanya bercanda, maafkan aku. Sekarang, kau tidak perlu memakai kostum singa ini lagi" kata Marin sambil melepas kostum Aiolia.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**M….Marin!" kata Aiolia sambil meluk Marin**_

_**Dan dihari itu, Aiolia beserta Marin menghabiskan waktu mereka ditaman itu untuk menikmati langit biru dan camilan kue yang dibuat kakak Aiolia.**_

_**End of Flaskback**_

"Auwh! Co cweeeettttt~! Gak nyangka Marin yang tegas bisa se-Romantis itu" kata Shaina yang mulai menggoda Marin.

"Harusnya kau ikut waktu itu, Masakan kakaknya enak banget. Jauh lebih enak daripada yang dijual di etalase toko"

"Ih…kan waktu itu aku lagi sakit! Tapi yang terpenting, kalian jadi akrab kan? Eheheeh….jadi iri deh. Jangan-jangan Marin lagi yang duluan menikah?"

"Ish….selalu saja begitu. Yasudah, mau kemana lagi sekarang? Kita santai aja, urusan MOS ada Alala yang ngurus"

"Gimana kalau ke Toko Fashion yang terbaru itu? Disana ada baju cowok-cowok cakep loh, kita belikan saja untuk pacar kita."

"Ide bagus. Ayo pergi"

~**OMAKE End~**

* * *

**Author Note :**

ASTAGA! Saya emang gak bisa ngebuat cerita romantis….(T_T) apa mungkin karena selalu gagal dalam percintaan?! Hiks….m(_||)m

Aphrodite : Malang sekali, sini ikut daku. Biar aku kasih tips and trick memikat cowok

Author : ah…makasih, mungkin lain kali saja. (=_=||)

Yah, kali ini hanya 3 Omake. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca, mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dan masih gak lucu. Hahaha….kutukan Milo nih #ngelirikMilo . Tapi kenapa dari humor menjadi romantis? #ngebaca omake3 #guling-gulingangakjelas

Jaa~ sekian dari saya. Terimakasih bagi yang selama ini mereview. Sayonara! :D

~San-San Yuki~

**P.S :** **Haruno Yume**-san, hum…hum….anak tunggal ya. Saya aja anak ke-3 dari empat bersaudara. 2 kakak tertua saya (cewek dan cowok) tu ingin dibantai, ngebuat keributan mulu. Dan akhirnya terjadilah perang dunia 3. XD Tapi, jadi anak tunggal ada enaknya. Jadi lebih diperhatikan orang tua. Tapi semangat! Anak adalah anugerah! IoI #gaknyambung


	11. Chapter 11 Kuil Scorpio bag1

**MOS in Sanctuary**

By San-san Yuki

**Disclaimer** : Cerita dari saya, kalau karakter dari Kurumada-jiisan. Kalau punya saya, udah dari dulu saya ubah ceritanya…XD, bukan para saint yang dibantai, tapi para dewa yang dibantai (?)

**Summary** : Seiya dan teman-temannya dibawa pergi sama Misty ke kamar rahasia. Uh oh, apa yang akan dilakukan makhluk itu kepada mereka ya? Tinggal 5 kuil lagi, MOS nista ini akan berakhir! Kekekeke…..#digampar.

* * *

Para Bronzies terlihat berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kuil ke 8, Scorpio. Wajah mereka terlihat pucat dan baju yang mereka kenakan terkoyak serta kucel. Dilihat dari sudut manapun serta kemiringan berapa pun, gerombolan bocah-bocah calon saint ini tidak ada semangat hidupnya.

"AKU DAH GAK KUAT!" teriak Seiya sambil terduduk lesu. Bak di film dan sinetron, dia menangis.

"AKU JUGA!" Shiryu dan Hyoga ikut-ikutan.

"KAMI JUGAAAAAAAA!" dan pada akhirnya semua peserta terduduk lesu sambil menangis.

"T…teman-teman, ayo yang semangat! Hanya tinggal 5 kuil lagi. Lagipula yang tadi malam itu gak apa-apa,kok." kata Shun berusaha membangkitkan semangat teman-temannya.

"MAU KUAT GIMANA,SHUN?! TADI MALAM ITU HOROR BANGET! KAMU PENGEN NGELIAT KAK MISTY NARI _STRIPTEASE_ LAGI? WALAU TAMPANGKU KAYAK PREMAN, AKU MASIH GAK KUAT DENGAN YANG BEGITUAN!" Seiya mulai naik darah + frustasi.

'Tampang apaan? Wajah mirip supir taksi Mundur Jaya gitu' bisik Hyoga ke Shiryu

'Betul banget. Masih cakepan tampang Roshi' kata Shiryu. Waduh…Roshi yang mode mana dulu nih?.

"Tapi, Seiya, kamu harus ingat. Kak Misty melakukan hal itu agar kita punya 'pengalaman' dan gak shock saat dikasih ujian di kuil Scorpio" kata Ikki

"Emangnya _Gold Saint _mana yang berani ngasih ujian seperti itu?! Lagipula, kalau ada yang ngasih ujian seperti itu, udah duluan dipecat sama Pope. Kau dan Shun sih enak gak dijahilin. Kak Misty gak mau ngejahilin Shun karena dia unyu, dan gak mau ngejahilin kamu karena aura pembunuhmu yang kuat." jawab Seiya membantah.

"Yah….kan tipe ujian setiap tahun tu berbeda-beda. Bersyukur kita ada yang ngasih gambaran ujian selanjutnya. Daripada yang tahun kemarin, berendam di kubangan lumpur yang penuh dengan kalajengking tanpa pemberitahuan. Masih mendingan mana?"

"Yah…itu sih….itu…salah pengaturan aja. Maksudnya….ya gitu deh" Seiya udah mulai gak bisa ngebalas omongan Ikki.

"ngomong-ngomong, penjaga kuil Scorpio katanya ganteng melebihi Apollo" kata Shiryu

"Hush…jangan ngebandingin manusia sama dewa. Gak baik. Tapi, emang sih Saint Scorpio yang sekarang katanya ganteng. Mungkin dewa di bumi" kata Hyoga

"sebenarnya, para saint itu tampan tanpa celah tau. Paling kalau ada celah, tidurnya sambil ngorok. Terus katanya dia pacar kak Shaina yang galak itu ya?" Tanya Shun

"Kemungkinan sih, soalnya aku diceritain sama Kak Misty, 2 bulan yang lalu ada skandal hebat antara Gold Saint dan Silver Saint hingga masuk Koran" kata Ikki

"Lalu, katanya dia orang kaya. Punya perusahaan dan pulau sendiri. Tapi mau-maunya jadi budak orang"

"katanya lagi, dia maniak kalajengking. Dan satu-satunya Gold Saint yang merupakan pawang kalajengking"

.

.

.

"Udah ah. Masa kita ngomongin orang yang belum tentu benar. Mending langsung pergi ke kuilnya aja. Dan cepet-cepet ngeberesin MOS gila ini" kata Seiya sambil pergi menuju kuil.

* * *

Sesampainya di Kuil Scorpio, Seiya CS terbengong-bengong. Tidak biasanya kuil Scorpio yang katanya selalu ramai sama 'pejalan kaki' (**baca** : Kalajengking berkeliaran) terlihat sepi seperti di kuburan. Dan Penjaganya pun tak ada.

"Aneh. Kemana penjaganya? Harusnya kan tiap penjaga udah _stand by_ di depan kuil" kata Shun

"Entahlah. Mungkin lagi sarapan dulu kali" jawab Shiryu

"Tunggu! Kalian ngedenger gak?" Seiya berhenti berjalan ketika mendengar sebuah suara misterius

"Ngedenger apa?"

.

.

.

"JANGAN! Gimana kalau anaknya lahir jadi cacat?"

"Bawel, ah! Ih…Lubangnya kekecilan! Susah dimasukin!"

"JANGAN! Kasihani gw! Udah dari sananya lubangnya kecil!"

"Makannya sering digunakan! Biar lebar!"

.

.

"Waduh….mereka lagi ngapain nih?! Kayaknya 'hot' banget" kata Seiya

"Ssssttt….Seiya, jangan kesana. Gimana kalau ketahuan?" Shun berusaha menahan Seiya agar gak pergi kemana-mana

"Gak apa-apa…..lagipula, tubuh kita kan kecil. Jadi gak bakal keliatan (?)"

Dan pada akhirnya, Seiya bersama Shiryu mengendap-endap mendekati sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari dalam sebuah kamar.

"Ok…Shiryu, hitungan ketiga kita masuk sambil teriak" bisik Seiya

"Sip….Sip! tenang aja, aku dah bawa clurit (?)" balas Shiryu

"Hah? Buat apaan clurit?"

"jaga-jaga kalau ternyata pas kita ngagetin yang didalam, mereka tanpa sengaja ngeluarin jurus"

"Jyah….sebelum nyerang juga, kita udah tewas duluan kena damprat para FG. Udah, ah. Aku mulai ya, 1….2…3….SERBU!"

.

**BRAAAAKKKKKK**

**.**

"HAYO! LAGI PADA NGAPAIN?!"

Seiya dan Shiryu langsung berteriak ketika masuk kedalam kamar. Orang yang didalam terkejut, dan saking terkejutnya, mereka gak bisa mingkem.

"Hayo….tadi ngapain? Sampai ada suara-suara 'aneh' gitu?" kata Seiya

"Ngaku aja deh….kan sesama _Saint_ harus saling terbuka" Shiryu ikut-ikutan ngomong

"Kalian pada ngomongin apa sih?"

"Iya, tiba-tiba masuk sambil teriak-teriak gak jelas. Gak liat apa kita lagi masukin kalajengking?"

Seiya dan Shiryu yang ngedenger itu cuman bisa diam. Mereka baru sadar kalau ternyata apa yang mereka dengar itu salah. Kedua orang yang mereka lihat ternyata hanya berusaha memasukkan kalajengking ke botol susu.

"Loh, ada Kak Milo," Hyoga tiba-tiba masuk setelah mendengar keributan dari arah kamar.

"Ah…..Kamu kan….." Milo yang ngeliat Hyoga masuk tiba-tiba terkejut,

.

.

"…..kamu siapa ya?"

.

.

Krik….

Krik….

Krik….

"TUNGGU! Kamu pasti si Yohga itu kan? Atau nama kamu Yohgurt? Yohga Yohgurt mungkin?"

"Um….saya Hyoga kak. Masa kakak lupa? Segitunya saya yang ngelayanin kalau kakak Malming sama Papa Camus di rumah" kata Hyoga

"Oh…Emang ada ya? Setahu gw, si Es melihara bayi beruang kutub buat dijadikan !" jawab Milo tanpa tahu kalau Hyoga udah siap-siap mau mukul wajah _extradionary_ Milo.

'Liat aja, kalau nanti ketemu papi Camus. Aku bakal bilang kalau Kak Milo udah nge_bullying_ aku' batin Hyoga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kakak yang satunya lagi siapa?" Tanya Shun yang baru masuk bareng Ikki kedalam ruangan.

"Gw…masa pada gak tau? Gw yang terkenal Cool + Macho + Kuat + _The Most Awesome Man_ di Sanctuary, gw adalah….THE AWESOME MAN, DEATHMASK!" kata Deathmask diiringi bunyi gendrang dan taburan kembang api dibelakangnya.

Seiya Cs cuman diam saja, ditambah Milo yang udah ngeliat DM bagaikan sesuatu yang jijay banget.

'Oh, jadi dia yang ngebuat kita semaput di kuil ke4?' batin Seiya

'DIA! DIA?! Dia yang ngebuat GW ngeliat Shunlei dan Roshi jadi kepala melayang itu?!' batin Shiryu yang mulai ngeluarin aura pembunuh mengingat apa yang dia lihat di kuil Cancer.

'Om-om ini yang ngebuat aku harus ngeliat June ciuman? Bahkan ciuman dengan pria ini?! WAT DE FUK!' batin Shun yang entah kenapa, mungkin masih ada efek Genrou Mouken hingga mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut.

'Dia yang ngebuat mamaku jadi zombie?!' batin Hyoga

'Pria ini yang ngebuat Esmeralda jadi vampire?! Gak bisa dimaafkan! Esmeralda itu putri yang terkurung di pulau kematian, bukan vampire. Tapi cocok juga kalau jadi vampire, cara ngegigitnya enak' batin Ikki yang antara marah dan senyum-senyum GJ mengingat Esmeralda yang ngegigit lehernya.

'Cih….Macho apaan? Mau dipoling di 3 dunia, 7 lautan, dan sampai hari kiamat pun, gw yang PALING macho' batin Milo.

"Loh, kok pada diem? Mana tepuk tangannya?" kata DM

"Tadi kami udah tepuk tangan kak. Kakak aja gak ngedengar, kebanyakan BGM tadi." Ucap Hyoga

"Kak DM, boleh minta tanda tangan gak? Kan waktu di kuil ke 4, kakaknya gak ada. Mumpung ada disini, boleh dong tanda tangannya?" kata Shun sambil nyerahin buku untuk di tanda tanganin + senyum _Baby Face_. Padahal dalam hati, dia udah _devil smirk_. ' kekekeke…..mati lo! Liat apa yang gw tulis di tu buku' batin Dark Shun.

**Shun** : Cancer Deathmask, Italia, 23 tahun , Male, 24 Juni. dia adalah penjaga kuil keempat, Cancer. Bersama dengan ukenya (?), dia menjadi kaki tangan a.k.a babunya Saint Gemini. Teman se-_**Artropoda**_nya saint Scorpio. Kulitnya warna coklat karena kebanyakan diem di pantai-pantai Italia bersama kawanannya, mungkin bisa dibilang dia kepiting rebus. Biasa dipanggil Angelo yang mau dilihat dari segi manapun dengan kemiringan apapun, tidak mencerminkan seorang malaikat. Gol A. Ukuran baju SSS (?).

Melihat senyum misterius Shun, Seiya dan yang lain buru-buru mengubah tulisan mereka. Mereka yakin kalau senyuman _Dark _Shun pasti ada maksud tertentu.

"Kak! Kami juga dong!" Ucap Seiya dan yang lain berbarengan. DM sih manggut-manggut aja, mungkin dia baru bangun tidur dan berhalusinasi mengenai tulisan anak-anak mengenai dirinya. Dia kan orang '**TER**'baik di Sanctuary

**Seiya **: Cancer Deathmask, Italia, 23 tahun, Male, 24 Juni. Penjaga kuil keempat, Cancer. Pemilik perusahaan pengekspor kepiting ILEGAL, Deathcrab Corp. Baru-baru ini ada informasi bahwa dia kerabat jauh tuan Krab dan berasal dari Bikini Bottom. Jurus andalannya Sekishiki Meikai Ha (Jurus Pusaran Roh Underworld) dan Lemparan Bola-Bola Kematian(?). Gol. A. Ukuran baju XL. Tinggi (Panjang) 184 cm.

**Shiryu :** Cancer Angelo , Italia, 23 tahun, Male, 24 Juni. Penjaga kuil Cancer. Mengaku-ngaku sebagai utusan sang Dewa Kematian, Thanatos. Selain sebagai pemimpin perusahaan pengekspor kepiting illegal, dulu dia bekerja sebagai kuncen makam di Italia sebelum menjadi saint. Gol Artropoda laut. Ukuran baju gak ada (kepiting gak pakai baju).

**Hyoga :** Cancer DM (Diterangkan – Menerangkan), Italia, 25 tahun, Male, 24 Juni. Penjaga sekaligus Dewa para Kepiting (?). sekarang berdiam di kuil keempat, Cancer. Entah kenapa kok namanya Cancer (Kanker)?. Salah satu dari _Bad Trio_-nya Sanctuary. Hati-hati, kalau makan kepiting bisa kena Kolesterol! Salah satu spesies kepiting baru karena bisa berjalan lurus dengan 2 kaki!

**Ikki** : Cancer Deathmask, Italia, 23 tahun, Male, 24 Juni. Penjaga kuil keempat, Cancer. Menurut adikku, sepertinya dia Pedophile, tapi gak tau juga. TAPI! Aku lebih percaya kepada adikku yang unyu imut uchulele, jadi Cancer DM adalah Pedophile. Sisanya sama kayak yang ditulis adikku.

Milo yang ngeliat DM diem sedari tadi penasaran apa yang ditulis oleh anak-anak itu. Saat dia ngeliat, dia hampir mau ketawa ngebaca tulisan anak-anak peserta.

'Psst….DM….gw gak tau kalau lu suka/cinta ma anak kecil. Gw kira dengan lu udah digosipin sama Aphro termasuk kata 'parah'. Xixixixi…..' bisik Milo ke telinga DM.

Tapi DM gak bergeming, wajahnya udah pucat, rambutnya yang biru berubah jadi putih dan matanya warna merah.

**(Saga Ares : HEI!)**

Karena ngeliat DM diam tak bergerak, Milo akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa anak-anak peserta ke sebuah ruangan khusus untuk ujian.

"Nah! Karena Om DM-nya sedang sibuk baca tulisan kalian yang 'bagus-bagus' , gimana kalau kita lanjut ke ujiannya?" kata Milo sambil ngegiring anak-anak masuk ke ruangan.

"Kak, ujian tahun ini kita mau diapakan? Jangan bilang kita harus berendam di kolam yang penuh dengan kalajengking?" kata Ikki

"Hah? Ya gak lah. Emangnya X Factor. Kalian cuman harus nonton Ini…."

**Sea Horse Math-Ing**

**Presented by : Solo Atlantis Corp.**

**Starring :**

**X , Y , XY, XY****2**

**Published by : 7 Seas Department Resources.**

**Alright Reserved © :)  
**

Seiya dan yang lain cuman bengong, mereka jauh-jauh diberi pelatihan sama Misty hanya untuk nonton film? Yang GJ asal usulnya?. (=_=)

'Aku yakin pasti itu CD bajakan' bisik Shiryu ke Hyoga

'Pastinya. Liat aja tanda Copyright dan Reserved nya aja numpuk gitu. Salah pula. Trus ada tanda senyum GJ' balas Hyoga balik.

"Ok deh! Jadi intinya kalian harus nonton film ini selama 3 jam, NONSTOP! Lalu kalau laper, itu ada makanan di kulkas. Habisin aja. Kalau masih lapar, kulkas juga boleh dimakan. Trus ada ember, takut-takut kalian muntah karena 'kebanyakan' nonton. Toilet ada dibalik tirai itu, tapi selesainya siram yang bersih ya~" kata Milo panjang lebar.

"Maaf kak, ini beneran kita nonton 3 jam Nonstop? Yakin?" kata Seiya

"oh, kalian masih mau lagi? Ada kok season 2-nya" kata Milo sambil nyerahin CD yang lain.

Lagi-lagi Seiya CS cuman bengong. Mereka disuruh nonton film di TV Plasma 36 inch, dengan lampu diredupin dan ditinggal.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah mengerti. Kakak udah nyetel CD pertama, kalian tinggal nonton aja. Nanti otomatis kalau udah selesai CD 1, CD 2 bakal kesetel. Selamat Berjuang ya! Bye-Bye~!"

Akhirnya Milo meninggalkan para peserta didalam kamar. Dan tanpa disadari oleh peserta, Milo mengunci + menggembok pintu masuk ke ruangan. Entah dengan tujuan apa dia melakukan hal itu. (=_=)

"Hah~….yaudahlah, mending kita nonton film ini. Daripada kita ketahan di kuil." Kata Seiya sambil menyiapkan diri untuk menonton film yang dikasih Milo.

Tapi…sebenarnya film apa sih yang dikasih Milo? Apa ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran? Dan kenapa Perusahaan Atlantis memproduksi film Edukasi? Nantikan Episode selanjutnya~!

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Note** :

Ah….back to FF! \(^o^)/ Yei~~! Gomen readers, saya vakum dulu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Baru pulang dari _Student Exchange_ tapi langsung keserang Typus, (T_T) malangnya hidup saya…hiks! Tiba-tiba dicecoki dengan Ujian dan segala macam urusan sekolah. GOD! m(-_-||)m

Maaf juga kepada readers yang belum mendapat balasan saya. Mohon Maaf! *Nunduk2*. Yasudah, sekian Note dari saya. Sekali lagi Mohon Maaf! (ToT)/ Mind to Review? \(^o^)/

**P.S ** **Haruno Yume :** Huwaaa…..maaf baru ngebalas. Request apa nih? Nanti kalau bisa, saya usahain. Request apa ini? (T_T)


	12. Chapter 12 Kuil Scorpio bag2

**MOS in Sanctuary**

By San-san Yuki

**Disclaimer** : Cerita dari saya, kalau karakter dari Kurumada-jiisan. Kalau punya saya, udah dari dulu saya ubah ceritanya…XD, bukan para saint yang dibantai, tapi para dewa yang dibantai (?)

**Summary** : 3 jam nonstop nonton CD yang dikasih Milo. Emangnya Milo ngasih CD apa sih ke para Bronze saint cilik?

* * *

(**10 menit pertama**)

"Seiya, suaranya dibesarin dikit dong! Gak kedengaran nih~"

"Hyoga! Jangan langsung tidur! Inti filmnya aja belum mulai!"

(**1 Jam pertama**)

"Teman-teman, ada yang ingin camilan?"

"AKU!"

"Aku mau Pizza!"

"Aku mau kamu!"

(**2 Jam selanjutnya)**

"Hah? Bukannya itu….."

"-glup- itu kan….."

"HOEK! Aku mau ke toilet dulu!"

"Aku duluan, Ikki!"

(**3 jam kemudian**)

"T…teman-teman….se…semangat! tinggal satu CD lagi~"

"….aku sudah tidak kuat"

"aku gak tau kalau ternyata pemeran utamanya adalaha DIA!"

* * *

Diruang tamu, Milo sedang berusaha untuk membuat DM tenang. Tahulah, apa yang membuat hati DM menangis dan menjerit?

"Sudah, DM. lo tenang aja, itu kan hanya pikiran anak kecil. Mereka pada blum tau sifat –sejati- lo yang sebenarnya" kata Milo yang berusaha untuk memikirkan kata-kata 'cantik' buat DM.

"Tapi….gw gak tau kalau _image_ gw dimata mereka seperti itu. Gw kira, ujian yang gw kasih ke mereka di kuil gw itu terbilang cukup _low level_" jawab DM balik dengan mimik wajah 5L.

'_low level apaan? Sampai ada adegan ciuman gitu_ (=_=)' batin Milo. "Pokoknya lo tenang aja, sob. Mana sifat lo yang 'katanya' macho, _The Awesome Man _DM? lo mau ngebuat fans lo di luar sana kecewa gara-gara sifat cemen lo ngeliat tulisan mereka?"

_**TING…..**_

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dari arah 'medan perang' peserta ujian.

"suara apa itu?" tanya DM. Kepo.

"Oh, udah selesai?. Lo tunggu disini, yo. Jangan sedih lagi, banci amat lo kalo sedih" kata Milo sambil pergi.

**(DM FG :** Lo bilang apa ke tuan DM? Hah?!

**Author :** bukan saya! Tu Milo yang bilang DM kalau nangis kayak banci #nunjuk tersangka

**Milo : **(-.-) **)**

Sesampainya di ruang para peserta, Milo dengan perlahan membuka pintu ruangan untuk memberikan kejutan.

"Hai~ gimana filmnya? Rame kah? ＼(^o^)／"kata Milo dengan senyum sumringah. Dan saat itu juga, Milo sangat terkejut karena mendapati setiap peserta tergeletak tak berdaya. Seakan-akan jiwa mereka terhisap oleh lubang hitam.

"Loh? Kok…pada kayak gini semua? Kalian kenapa?"

"Kak…Milo. Tolong….hentikan film ini….kami sudah…." Ikki berusaha untuk menyampaikan kata-kata 'terakhirnya'.

"hah? Yaelah, masa film kayak gini aja kalian sudah pingsan? Gimana pas dewasa kelak? Mana harga diri kalian?" jawab Milo sewot.

Dan pada akhirnya, para peserta dipindahkan keruang 'kegalauan' bersama DM yang masih meratapi nasibnya.

(**20 menit kemudian**)

"Sekarang, ceritakan bagaimana kalian, para –calon- cowok sejati, bisa pingsan hanya dengan film ini?" kata Milo mulai menginterogasi.

"gimana kami gak pingsan? Masa kami harus melihat film Kak Kanon yang lagi….yang lagi….." kata Shiryu yang udah _blushing_ tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya. (/) Shiryu, kau mau bicara apa?

"…yang lagi berpose 'seksi' tentang bagaimana kuda laut jantan memikat hati kuda laut betina" lanjut Ikki dengan wajah datar. Padahal dalam hatinya, dia berpikir seandainya dia berpakaian Kuda Laut dan melakukan tarian kuda laut –seperti yang diterapkan Kanon- dihadapan Esmeralda, apakah Esme akan terpikat? (_P_)

"hanya kayak gitu, kalian bisa pingsan? Makhluk macam apa kalian?! Gw kira calon saint jaman sekarang bakal lebih Macho atau se-macho calon saint terdahulu? Angkatan gw maksudnya" Milo mulai naik darah.

"Tapi, Kak Milo, kan didalam buku petunjuknya, kita tidak boleh dikasih ujian yang mengandung unsur SARA ataupun yang seperti ini" kata Hyoga, "….bagaimana kalau Papa Camus tau kalau kalau Kak Milo sudah 'mengotori' pikiran calon saint yang baru?"

"Iya, betul. Kami kira, kita bakal dikasih lihat bagaimana cara berhitung (Math) dan belajar bahasa Inggris (Ing) bersama kuda laut. Bukannya bagaimana cara kuda laut 'bercinta' (Mat-h-ing)" kata Seiya protes.

"hahahah…..yaudah, maaf deh. Yang penting ada edukasinya, kan? Selanjutnya, sini kumpulkan buku kalian, biar kakak periksa biodata dirinya"

Semua calon saint pun bergerombol menaruh buku mereka di meja yang sudah disediakan Milo. Meja dengan vas bunga dan juga camilan, dengan anggapan biodata tentang Milo gak akan seburuk biodata milik DM. yah, hitung-hitung ada udang dibalik tepung, diluar jelek, didalam enak (?). (^_^)

**Seiya** : Scorpion Milo de Alburqueque, Yunani, 20 tahun, Male, 8 November. Penjaga kuil ke 9, Scorpio, sekaligus Pawang Kalajengking di Sanctuary. Teman se-Athropodanya Cancer Deathmask. Dia juga seorang penulis cerita "asal-asalan" film terkenal, The Scorpion King. Kalau pemain utamanya gak ada, dia juga merangkap sebagai pemain cadangan. Entah kenapa, walaupun dia meraup untung yang sangat banyak dari 2 film yang dia tulis, dia masih menjadi budak seorang _Fallen Goddess_. Kekasih Ophiucus Shaina. Pemilik salah satu pulau terindah di Laut Yunani, Milos Island. Tinggi 185cm/Berat 84kg. Gol darah B.

**Shiryu** : Scorpion Milo, Yunani, 20 tahun, Male, 8 November. Penjaga kuil Scorpio. Menurut Roshi, orang berzodiak Scorpio itu istimewa, dia berpendirian teguh, perhatian juga setia kawan. Scorpio juga dilambangkan sebagai _Human Sexuality. _Angka keberuntungan Scorpio 2, 7 dan 9 (Jadi Kak Milo gak beruntung karena lahirnya bukan tanggal segitu). Planet keberuntungan Pluto. Pemilik Milos Island dan Pemburu Kalajengking. Hobinya mengoleksi kalajengking (kira-kira saat ini sudah mengumpulkan 24.560 ekor). Pacarnya kak Shaina. Panjang 185cm/Berat 85kg. Golongan darah gak jelas(?).

**Hyoga** : Scorpion Milo, Yunani, 21 tahun, Male, 8 November. Penjaga kuil ke 8, Scorpio. Dia adalah pemilik perusahaan minuman susu terkenal, susu Milo. Mempunyai pulau tersendiri yang diwariskan dari generasi ke generasi, Milos Island. Disana ada cagar khusus untuk species Kalajengking langka. Baru-baru ini diketahui bahwa dia juga membuka perusahaan baru, perusahaan sepatu bernama Scorpion (yang sepatunya itu blink-blink). Penulis skrip film The Scorpion King, disana ia menceritakan dirinya yang nyelamatin gadis cantik, film dengan gabungan Arabian/Greece + James Bond Action. Kekasih Ophiucus Shaina dan Kekasih gelap Aquarius Cadmus (Calon mamaku nih~). Tinggi 185cm/Berat 90kg.

**Shun :** Scorpio Milo, Yunani, 24 tahun, Male, 8 November. Penjaga kuil Scorpio. Dia termasuk kedalam '12 Pria Tertampan' se-Sanctuary dengan urutan ke 8 (?). Menurut situs , Milo peraih mendali emas dengan rekor Pelempar Jarum Tercepat se-dunia (3 detik/15 jarum). Selain sebagai seorang Gold Saint, dia juga mempunyai pekerjaan sampingan bersama dengan Gold Saint lainnya, yaitu sebagai _Butler_ di Aries Café dan Model majalah dewasa, Playgirl. Pacar Ophiucus Shaina dan TTM-nya Aquarius Camus. Tinggi 185cm/Berat 85 kg. Golongan darah B

**Ikki** : Scorpio Milo, Yunani, 24 tahun, Male, 8 November. Penjaga Kuil Scorpio. Dia adalah salah satu pria **TER**playboy di Sanctuary atau selebihnya di dunia (Love Soulmate-nya Aiolia). Dengan jurus Restriction-nya, dalam sekali kejap seluruh wanita pasti langsung tunduk kepadanya. Selebihnya sama seperti adikku. Jurus andalan Scarlet Needle, Antares, dll.

Milo yang ngeliat tulisan semua peserta hanya bisa senyum-senyum sendiri. Dia udah tau, kalau pastinya tiap MOS, semua peserta menulis tentang sosok Saint Scorpio itu sama semua. Artinya kalau gak kerja sampingan sebagai Model di majalah illegal Sanctuary (Playgirl) pasti pemilik perusahaan / kolektor kalajengking. Tapi tahun ini serasa berbeda…(-/-)

"Hyoga?...mana Hyoga?" kata Milo setelah selesai memberi tanda tangan.

"Saya. Ada apa kak?" tanya Hyoga

"Ini, yang dimaksud Susu Milo itu nama merek susu kan? Bukan 'susu' yang itu?"

"YA BUKANLAH KAK! Dasar mesum. Emang kakak punya susu? Gak kan. Lagipula dada kakak rata-rata gitu"

"Et dah, ditanya baik-baik malah ngelawan. Trus, disini kamu nulis 'calon mamaku nih~', emang kamu nerima saya sebagai 'ibu' kamu?"

"Disuruh papa Camus" jawab Hyoga leumpeung.

"Hah? Camus nyuruh kamu nulis gini? Yang bener?" Milo mulai blushing, dia gak nyangka kalau Camus bakal to the point.

"Iya, papa Camus bilang kalau nulis tentang kakak harus yang baik-baik. Soalnya kakak sahabat Papa, jadi kalau aku nulis yang jelek-jelek, Papa Camus bakal marah"

"Oh~, Ok dah. A+ nilaimu" kata Milo sambil nyerahin buku ke Hyoga.

"Hah? A+? yang bener kak?" Hyoga mulai gelagapan ngedenger nilainya A+

"Iya, habis kamu baik. Kamu melakukan apa yang papa kamu suruh, saya suka anak seperti itu. Yaudah, selanjutnya Seiya!" kata Milo sambil manggil nama Seiya

Hyoga yang kembali duduk ke tempatnya ditombrongin ma Shiryu karena dia gak nyangka Hyoga bakal dapat nilai A+

"Hei, itu beneran papa kamu nyuruh nulis kayak gitu? Katanya papa kamu gak ada romantisnya?" tanya Shiryu

"Gak. Tadi itu aku cuman bercanda, aku gak tau kalau Kak Milo nganggapnya serius (Q_Q)" Hyoga mulai hilang konsentrasi.

"Nah loh. Gimana kalau ketahuan?"

"Gak apa-apa. Lagipula, papaku lebih percaya anaknya daripada sahabatnya"

"Hah? Gak ngerti" Kata Shiryu yang terlihat bengong ngedengar jawaban Hyoga.

**Back to Seiya and Milo**

"hm….."

"kenapa kak? Ada yang salah?" tanya Seiya yang ngeliat Milo hanya ber-hem-ria

"Saya gak tau gimana ngomongnya, terutama masalah nama saya. Kamu nulisnya Milo de Alburqueque, saya sendiri gak tau kalau punya nama keluarga. Dari lahir aja nama saya tetap Milo sampai ditambah embel-embel Scorpion didepannya. Kamu tau darimana?" kata Milo

"Dari Kak Shaina. Dia bilang nama kakak Milo de Alburqueque en Scorpionus esla Kardia"

"Hah? Ngaco kamu. Mau-maunya aja dibohongin, coba nanti kamu liat akte lahir saya di Perpustakaan Athens, nama saya dari lahir itu Milo, M-I-L-O. dan saya gak punya nama keluarga, ngerti?"

"Ngerti kak! Nanti saya lihat. Ada lagi yang salah?"

"Tentang bekerja sebagai babunya seorang dewi perang. Itu udah warisan, keluarga saya sudah bekerja sebagai pengawal dewi sejak bumi ini terbentuk sampai sekarang" kata Milo

"Yang bener kak? Coba aku tes, em….leluhur kakak siapa?"

"Kardia, Scorpio Kardia hidup 200 tahun yang lalu. Emang kenapa?"

"Salah! Leluhur kakak itu seekor kalajengking yang diutus Ibu Gaea untuk membunuh Pemburu bernama Orion. Jadi pada intinya kakak Evolusi atau Reinkarnasi dari kalajengking itu. Dan kakak berpihak kepada Gaea, bukan Athena"

"Sok tau amat. Nilai kamu B. oh, satu lagi, ini kuil ke 8 bukan ke 9."

"Loh kok? Kasih A+ dong! Jangan pilih kasih. Salah dikit kok."

"eh…malah ngelawan. Dikurangin nanti. Mending B atau C-?"

"Eits…yaudah B aja. Makasih ya kak!" Seiya langsung kabur daripada bukunya tercontreng huruf C.

"Shiryu….cepat kesini!" teriak Milo

"Siap!" dengan sigap Shiryu berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja Milo

"Kamu tau arti biodata diri gak?"

"Tau kak. Artinya kita nulis segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan diri kita. Mulai dari nama, umur, TTl, dll." Jawab Shiryu cepat.

"Kalau gitu kenapa kamu malah nulis ramalan zodiak? Dari waktu ke waktu ramalan zodiak gak bakal berubah. Kamu pengen ngelawak ya? Guru kamu tuh hebat, paling dihormati di Sanctuary selain Pope Shion, kenapa kamu jadi muridnya ngelawak kayak gini? Kamu harus serius kalau jadi Saint, Sanctuary bukan Taman Bermain dimana kamu pura-pura menjadi pahlawan kesiangan yang nyelamatin bumi dari serangan Alien (Dewa jahat)" Milo mulai naik darah ngeliat tulisan Shiryu. Aduh….Milo kamu gak ngedengar gossip gimana para calon saint dibantai habis-habisan sama Shaka dikuilnya? (T_T) kurang cukup apa dengan dimarahin 1 orang gold saint?

"I…iya….s…saya….minta maaf kak" Shiryu mulai gemetaran karena takut. Sudah kedua kalinya dia dimarahin sama Gold saint. Gimana nanti pas dia pulang ke rumah? Gurunya pasti udah duluan dapat kabar gak enak tentang Shiryu. Sabar ya Shiryu, MOS emang nyeremin….

**(Shiryu : Yang nyeremin itu kamu! Author kok jahat banget?!)**

"Yaudah, nilai kamu C. Selanjutnya Shun dan Ikki" Milo memanggil 2 orang lainnya. Kakak beradik yang tak terpisahkan.

"yang namanya Shun?"

"Saya, kak." Kata Shun dengan suara imut sambil ngangkat tangan.

"Kamu cewek?"

"Bukan kak, saya cowok"

"Owh…sayang sekali ya" kata Milo tanpa sadar kalau Ikki langsung mengDeathglare dirinya.

"Jadi kamu Ikki?" tunjuk Milo ke Ikki. Ikki cuman ngangguk saja.

"Ok, dah. Nilai kalian B-" kata Milo tanpa basa-basi.

"Loh, kok? Emang yang salahnya apa kak?" tanya Shun

" Apa ya? Paling penyebabnya tulisan kalian sama. Maksudnya dari awal kan disuruh nulis tentang data diri para Gold Saint sesuai pengetahuan **masing-masing**, bukan copy-paste milik orang. Terutama kamu Ikki, masa ada tulisan 'selebihnya seperti yang ditulis adikku', jadi intinya kamu nyontek ke adik kamu?" tanya Milo

"Gak, kak. Saya yang nyontek! Kak Ikki gak salah" Shun langsung berbicara untuk melindungi kakaknya dari tuduhan 'hina' Milo.

"Shun, aku yang salah. Maaf, aku melakukannya agar kamu gak diganggu ma om-om jahat di Sanctury (**baca : laki-laki macam Milo**). Maaf Shun, aku….aku….AKU GAK COCOK JADI KAKAKMU! HUWEEE~!"

"K…kakak….kakak jangan berbicara begitu, aku juga minta maaf karena selalu bergantung terus kepada kakak. Aku terlalu takut. Hiks…maafkan aku! HUWEEEEE~~!" Shun langsung ikut-ikutan menangis. Huwee…Shun, kalau mau nangis, serahkan tangisanmu kepadaku (T_T) #dilempar bensin

Milo yang ngeliat adegan adik-kakak kayak gini cuman masang tampang _Face palm_. Sudah terlalu banyak yang dia alami hari ini, mulai dari DM yang galau sampai adegan 'mesra' kakak-beradik. 'Tuhan! Dewa-Dewi yang diatas, apa kurang cukup takdir yang kalian berikan kepadaku hari ini?!' batin Milo

"Milo…..waktunya udah habis. Pengawal kuil selanjutnya udah datang" kata DM yang datang dengan wajah masih lesu.

"Hah? Oh, suruh masuk kesini" jawab Milo ke DM. Milo lupa kalau mulai dari kuil Sagitarius ke atas bakal ada penjaga khusus. Seharusnya sih dari kuilnya Shaka, tapi entah kenapa harus dari kuilnya Aiolos. Tahun sekarang MOS-nya terasa aneh (=_=)

Lalu, 2 orang wanita datang sambil membawa perlengkapan alias senjata. Yang satu membawa Panah dan busurnya, yang satunya lagi membawa pedang. Mereka berpakaian ala pemburu Artemis. Hm…hm…(-_-).

"Nah, adik-adik sekalian. Mulai dari sini, kalian akan diawasi oleh kakak-kakak yang ada didepan kalian. Yang berambut hitam panjang itu namanya Alala. Yang disebelahnya, rambut coklat pendek itu namanya Yume. Mereka ajudan Pope Shion dan bekerja sebagai pengawal 4 kuil teratas" kata Milo sambil menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan 2 ajudan Pope.

"Terus, sampai kuil teratas kita bakal dijaga sama mereka?" tanya Hyoga

"Tepat. Tapi sayangnya, kalian akan dibagi menjadi 2 kelompok. Tiap kelompok akan dijaga 1 orang dan melewati rute yang berbeda menuju kuil selanjutnya" DM ikut nimbrung. Loh, DM gak galau lagi.

"Hah? Kok gitu? Terus rute yang dimaksud yang mana?" Ikki langsung bertanya mendengar kalau mereka bakal dipisah jadi 2 kelompok. Dia khawatir kalau dia gak sekelompok ma Shun, nanti siapa yang bakal ngejaga adiknya? (=_=)

"rute pertama kalian melewati anak tangga dan sampai di depan gerbang kuil ke 9. Rute kedua kalian melewati jalan pintas yang ada dibawah kuil Scorpio. Tapi tentu saja, pembagian rute-nya akan diundi." Kata Milo

Para calon saint pun langsung ketakutan mendengar kalau mereka bakal dipisah. Padahal selama ini mereka selalu bersama-sama, dalam suka dan duka. Eh…tapi 'suka'nya emang ada dimana? Kayaknya selama MOS gak ada yang namanya kesenangan.

"Nah, dimulai aja ya. Tolong kalian ambil 1 kertas didalam box ini, nanti kalian sebutkan rute mana yang kalian dapat. Yang udah dapat, jangan ditukar-tukar ya." kata Alala sambil menyodorkan box yang berisi kertas kecil-kecil.

Setelah para peserta mengambil kertas dari dalam box, mereka menyebutkan rute mana yang didapat.

**Seiya : Rute 2**

**Shiryu : Rute 2**

**Hyoga : Rute 1**

**Shun : Rute 1**

**Ikki : Rute 2**

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Ikki langsung berteriak melihat kalau dia berbeda rute ma adiknya. Parahnya lagi, Shun satu kelompok ma anak mami, Hyoga. Mimpi buruknya terjadi…

"HYOGA! Ayo tukeran rute, kamu rute 2. Aku jadi rute 1!" minta Ikki ke Hyoga

"Gak mau! Kan gak boleh tukeran. Emang kenapa sih dengan rute 2?" jawab Hyoga. Dia gak mau nyerahin posisi 'lucky'nya ke Ikki. 'Akhirnya, aku sekelompok ma Shun. Berdua pula, xixixixi….' batinnya. Ternyata readers, Hyoga ada maksud tertentu terhadap Shun.

"AKU HARUS NGEJAGA SHUN! Plisss….Hyoga, aku mohon. Tukeran rute ma ak….!"

"Yah! Yang Rute 2, ayo kita mulai jalan (^_^)!" Alala langsung menyeret Ikki pergi.

"Rute 1, ayo jalan!" Yume langsung mengumpulkan anak-anak rute 1.

"SHUUUUUNNNNNNN!" Ikki langsung histeris melihat Shun pergi.

"Kakak! Hati-hati ya…..tenang aja, Shun pasti bisa melewati rute 1. Kakak berjuang juga~" Kata Shun menyemangati kakaknya tanpa tau apa yang dikhawatirkan Ikki.

"TIDAK! BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU….SHUUNNN…..!"

"Hehehe….lihat aja Ikki, pulang-pulang adikmu akan membawa anak. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hyoga langsung tertawa melihat penderitaan Ikki. Dia langsung tersenyum sadis macam antagonis yang ada di film-film.

Ikki yang melihatnya langsung punya perasaan buruk. Jangan-jangan Hyoga mau melakukan hal buruk kepada adiknya, apa mungkin dia mau…

.

.

"SHUUUUNNNNNNNNN…..!"

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Omake**

Setelah para peserta pergi, Milo dan DM melanjutkan acara nonton film –piip- mereka yang tertunda.

Milo : Lu gak galau lagi?

DM : Gak, Bro. gw udah tenang setelah mendapat ilham dari 'seseorang'.

Milo : Siapa? Hades?

DM : amit-amit. Lupakan. Btw, gak apa-apa tuh para bocah dijaga ma mereka berdua? terutama si Alala, gw agak khawatir.

Milo : Tenang aja, Bro. Pope bilang gak apa-apa, lagipula tu cewek cuman bisa pulang setahun sekali. Kasihan dia, orang-orang disini pada gak tau kalau Pope punya ajudan.

DM : hm….hm…, ok dah. Mudah-mudahan mereka pada tahan.

Milo : HAHAHA….tentu aja tahan. Yaudah, nonton lagi yuk. Gw punya CD limited Edition-nya Maza.

DM : Maza?

Milo : Maria Ozaha, Bro. XD

Dan akhirnya, duo athropoda itu melanjutkan film maksiat mereka. Ckckck….Sadar bung!

**~Omake END~**

* * *

**Author Note** :

Hm….Terimakasih sudah membaca \(^_^)/! Udah lama ya, saya gak nge-update fic ini lagi. Maaf readers….entah kenapa, saya sedang tidak ada minat untuk melanjutkan Fic. Tapi, tiba-tiba langsung ngebut ngebuat fic gara-gara kakak dan adik memprovokasi. (=_=) dan beginilah hasilnya, ide cerita tak ada, tawar banget, dan kosong! (T_T) mohon maaf~~!

Jaa….sekian note dari saya. Terimakasih review-nya dan kemakluman-nya. M(_)M jangan lupa review~

~San-San Yuki~


	13. Chapter 13 Omake 2

**MOS in Sanctuary**

By San-san Yuki

**Disclaimer** : Cerita dari saya, kalau karakter dari Kurumada-jiisan. Kalau punya saya, udah dari dulu saya ubah ceritanya…XD, bukan para saint yang dibantai, tapi para dewa yang dibantai (?)

**Summary** : Only Omake, Guys. :D Apa yang terjadi terhadap korban-korban (Gold Saint) setelah MOS di kuil masing-masing

* * *

**#Double Gemini (Omake 1)**

**_(Ver. Kanon)_**

"…..Ga"

.

"Saga?"

.

"SAAAAAGGGGGGAAAAAAAA" Kanon berteriak memanggil kembarannya sambil berjalan didalam labirin yang ada di kuil Gemini.

"Cih….sial banget. Mana gelap, pengap, bau pula. Saga ogah banget ngebersihin kuilna sendiri, nunggu gw yang ngebersihin kali ya?"

Kanon yang terjebak didalam labirin bekas ujian MOS berusaha untuk mencari kakaknya yang hilang. Akibat dari Author yang gak berkeprimanusiaan, Labirin kuil Gemini menjadi lebih sulit dari yang biasa-biasanya. Fufufufuf…(*_*)b

"Dasar author bego, ngebuat labirin ada pintu masuknya tapi gak ada pintu keluar. Udah berapa lama gw kejebak disini?! Gw kan kudu balik ke _Solo Mansion_, kalau gak tu 'kakek-kakek' ngamuk lagi" Kanon masih saja mengutuk nasib yang menimpa dirinya. Apalagi dia telah mengutuk salah seorang dari _The Big Three_. Hayo, Kanon nanti gaji-nya dipotong! (=_=)

"…Non…."

Kanon yang ngedenger sebuah suara langsung berbalik,

"…..kayaknya tadi ada yang manggil"

"….Non….."

"Tuh kan! Gara-gara gak dibersihin, kuilna ngamuk. Kabur ah!"

Tepat sebelum kabur, seseorang memegang tangan Kanon.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Woi! Ini gw….Saga! SAGA!"

"Hah? Loh, Saga. Darimana aja lo? Gw dah nyari-nyari dari ujung kutub utara"

"Lebay ah (=_=)" jawab Saga.

Ternyata yang tadi memanggil Kanon tadi adalah Saga. Kanon hanya diem aja, 'akhirnya gw bisa pulang juga' batin Kanon. Tiba-tiba saja, Saga memeluk Kanon dengan eratnya.

"Saga? Hei, Ga. Malu dikit dong, lu main peluk aja"

"Kanon, menurutmu aku ini apa bagimu?" bisik Saga tepat di telinga Kanon.

"Y….ya Kakak lah. K…kita kan kembar, lu kakak dan gw adik lu. Jangan berbisik dekat telinga dong!" Kanon menjawab sambil blushing-blushing, 'Saga kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba jadi aneh?' batinnya lagi.

"kalau gitu, kalau aku mati, kamu juga mati kan? Kita kembar, iya kan?"

"Hah? Saga, kamu kenapa? Terus, kenapa rambut lu diikat? Tumben"

"Kita kembar, kan? Jantungmu adalah jantungku. Hidupmu adalah hidupku juga"

.

.

.

"Saga, lo aneh deh. Lu keracunan makanan apa? Jangan-jangan lu karena kelaperan makan lumut yang ditembok kuil lagi? (O_o?)"

"Gak kok, Kanon. Kakak hanya makan apa yang dimakan sama Kanon saja. Karena kakak cintaaaaa~ ma Kanon, adik kakak tersayang"

Dan selanjutnya, Saga memeluk Kanon dengan lebih erat dan mencium pipi Kanon.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA! STOP SAGA! GW MASIH _STRAIGHT_! GW PUNYA FANS DI LUAR SANA YANG NUNGGU GW! LU JUGA PUNYA SAGA! MALAH LEBIH BANYAK DARI GW PULA!"

"Tapi, fans sejatiku hanyalah kamu seorang Kanon~~"

"GAK! MAMAH….MAMAH, SAGA GILA!" Sambil berlari menghindari Saga, Kanon manggil-manggil mama-nya. Jadi pada intinya, Kanon juga _mother complex?_ #dilempar truk

"Pasti yang tadi itu Ares. Kurang ajar! AWAS KALIAN AUTHOR DAN ARES!" Kanon masih tetap berlari sambil berteriak.

"Ka~non~, ayo main sama kakak. Kita main rumah-rumahan kayak waktu dulu" kata Saga yang mengejar Kanon.

"GAAAAKKKKKKK! (T^T)"

**#Ver. Saga (1 jam sebelum Ver. Kanon)**

"Adik-adik! Halo~~! Ada orang ? kalau ada teriak!" Saga berjalan sambil berteriak memanggil para peserta MOS yang masih gak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Aduh, gimana nih kalau mereka tersesat? Kanon sih, kalau mau ngapa-ngapain bilang dulu kek. Bukannya kayak gini. Mau dihukum ya tu anak?"

**Devil Saga** : Hukum aja, Ga. Bandel banget tu anak, dari kecil pula. Ujung-ujungnya kamu yang harus nutupin semua perbuatan jahat dia.

**Angel Saga** : Jangan Saga. Meskipun dia jahat, tapi dia tetap adik kamu. Ingat, kalian itu lahir dari ibu yang sama. Darah kalian berhubungan.

**Devil Saga** : Iih, apaan sih Angel! Jangan ganggu gw dong, minggir sana.

"SHUUUTT! Kalian ribut amat sih, bantuin nyari para peserta dong. Bukannya berantem" Saga langsung marahi diri sendiri a.k.a Devil dan Angel Saga.

**(30 menit kemudian)**

"Aneh, dari tadi ngelewatin jalan ini terus. Mana penuh lorong, jadi bingung (=_=?)" ujar Saga sambil merhatiin tanda yang dia buat di dinding. Dilihat sih kayaknya dia sudah melewati tempat yang sama sebanyak 56 kali. Lagipula, masa Gold Saint Gemini gak tau keadaan kuilnya kayak gimana?

"Saga~ Saga~"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara datang memanggil namanya,

"…hah? Kanon? Kanon kamu dimana?!"

"….gw disini….."

Saat Saga berbalik, Kanon sudah berada tepat didepan matanya,

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Saga? Hei, bangun dong!" kata Kanon sambil nampar wajah kakaknya berulang-ulang.

"Ukh…._Gomen_. Kamu dari mana aja sih? Tadi aku cari gak ketemu-ketemu, takut hilang kayak anak-anak,"

"Ya bantuin kakak cari anak-anak lah" jawab Kanon balik

Saga hanya manggut-manggut saja. Untung dia ketemu sama adiknya, coba kalau si Kanon ikut-ikutan hilang, Author bakal kena _Another Dimension_. (=_=||)

"…Loh, Kanon. Kok kamu nangis?! Terus, sejak kapan kamu manggil gw 'kakak'? biasanya langsung nama" tanya Saga yang ngeliat Kanon nangis. Kanon nangis woy….para Kanon FG, Kanon NANGIS! #anarkis jualan tiket _Kanon Cries Live_

**(Saga : WOI, AUTHOR! Cari untung aja! =_=* )**

"Gak kok. T…tadi…aku…aku habis dimarahin….ayah"

"Hah? Ka…kanon, tapi ayah kan sudah…."

"GAK! Tadi ayah marahin aku, gara-gara….gara-gara….."

"gara-gara apa?!"

"…..gara-gara, kakak mencampur parfum Ibu dengan pengharum ruangan!"

.

.

.

"eh? Tapi kan udah aku ganti lagi (OwO)," jawab Saga sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian waktu dulu, 'seingatku udah diganti lagi deh' batin dirinya.

"GAK! Aku yang ngeganti! Tapi ayah salah maksud, dia kira aku yang nakal! Padahal kakak orangnya. Parahnya lagi, Ayah kan gak bisa ngebedain warna biru tua dan biru muda! Ingat gak waktu itu kita ikut mancing sama Ayah di Cape Sunion, pancingan ayah rusak gara-gara keinjak kakak, dan yang dimarahin malah aku, KANON! Sebaliknya ayah malah baik ke kakak!"

**Preview :**

**Ayah : KANON! KAMU YANG NGINJAK PANCINGAN AYAH?!**

**Kanon: Gak, yah! Kak Saga yang melakukan.**

**Ayah : BOHONG! Harusnya kamu tiru sikap kakakmu, kalian kembar tapi sikap kalian berbeda 360 derajat! Terutama kamu, Kanon! Ayah sudah capek ngedenger keluhan tetangga gara-gara sikap **_**playboy **_**dan **_**gak tau malu**_** kamu ke anak-anak perempuan.**

**Kanon : Tapi yah, yang waktu itu keluar telanjang bulat-bulat itu kak Saga. (T_T)**

**Ayah : Udah, jangan banyak alasan! Pokoknya pulang dari sini, kamu tidur di kandang!**

**End Preview**

"…..lihat kan! Gimana ayah gak bisa ngebedain mana Saga dan mana Kanon. Apalagi ibu, dia kira kita berdua satu entitas dengan nama SAGA!"

"k…kanon…."

"Kak, kanon dah cape jadi bayangan terus. Kanon bukan anak nakal, Kanon anak baik. Ingin dapat perhatian dari semua orang, terutama Emi…."

"Tapi Kanon, Emi itu kucing,"

"….Terserah! pokoknya Kanon ingin terkenal, Kanon gak suka jadi bayangan terus!"

Dan secepat kilat, Kanon berlari menjauhi Saga sambil menangis (kayak gaya cewek habis diputusin) dengan background hujan rintik-rintik.

"KANON! TUNGGU! KAKAK MINTA MAAF! KANON! (TOT)/"

* * *

**#Crying Milo** (Omake 2)

Hari ini, Milo sangat senang sekali. Setelah dia nonton film –beep- terbarunya Maria Ozaki bersama DM, dia juga dapat kejutan tidak langsung dari Camus, yaitu peryataan cinta. Ya…tepat sekali! Camus melamar Milo dengan cara pesan yang disampaikan oleh Hyoga, anak Camus.

'akhirnya….hari ini datang juga. Gw gak nyangka, si Kulkas bakal yang duluan nembak….padahal gw maunya pas Natal nembaknya. Biar romantis~' batin Milo. Wah, nembak pas Natal sih emang romantis, tapi keburu si Camus berpindah ke lain hati. (=_=)

"hem….apa mending aku telepon Camus aja dulu? Bilang kalau gw mau nyerahin kue bikinan sendiri. Hehehehe~ pertama kali buat kue sebenarnya" ujar Milo sambil menekan nomor HP Camus. Milo dan Camus punya merk HP yang sama, dengar-dengar sih si Milo beli di suatu negara yang kalau beli 1 HP gratis 1 HP dengan merek yang sama. Itu negara pengen bangkrut duluan kali ya? (=_=)

"Halo? Camus? Hei, lagi apa?" tanya Milo setelah suara Camus terdengar dari seberang.

"baca buku. Ada apa?" jawab Camus dingin.

"Ye…kok dingin gitu sih jawabnya? Oh, iya. Aku ngebuat kue nih, makan bareng yuk. Nanti aku ke kuil kamu"

"Milo, kalau kamu mau kalajengking-mu kembali, langsung katakan saja. Gak usah pakai basa-basi dulu, dan kalajengking-mu gak mati. Saya sudah menyediakan penghangat khusus buat mereka"

"Hah? Gak apa-apa kok, biarin mereka mati. Hehehe~"

"Milo, kamu aneh. Biasanya kamu marah atau nangis kalau kalajengking-mu mati"

"eh, gitu ya?"

Camus yang berada diseberang sana merasa ada yang gak beres dengan kepala Milo, 'ada apa ini?' batinnya.

"Camus…."

"apa?"

"…eh…itu….em…."

"cepat katakan Milo"

"….itu….kapan….kapan kita nikah?"

.

.

.

WHAT THE?! (O_o?)

.

.

.

"Milo, saya gak suka kejahilan. Tolong, kalau mau cari korban kejahilan, jangan ngajak-ngajak saya. Masih ada DM atau Aiolia yang bisa kamu ajak bermain"

"Gak, Camus. Ini seriusan. Tadi pas MOS dikuil gw, si Hyoga nulis kalau kamu 'mau' ngelamar saya. Sumpah demi kepala Athena jadi botak!" Milo langsung main sumpah-sumpahan karena Camus gak percaya omongan dia. Biasalah, di Sanctuary gak ada yang namanya sumpah Pocong, wong disana mayat-nya langsung dikremasi atau dikubur model Barat, dandan dulu. Fufufuf…..XD

"….Saya gak tau tadi malam kamu makan apa atau mimpi apa. Pokoknya saya paling gak suka kalau kamu ngejahilin saya sambil bawa-bawa nama ANAK saya. Ngerti Milo?"

"Tap…tapi…Camus…."

"….Milo, sepertinya hubungan kita sampai disini. Terima kasih atas segalanya, oh karena hubungan kita putus, jadi kalajengkingnya saya langsung bunuh saja"

_**Tut….tut….tut….**_

"T…Tunggu!...Camus…halo? Halo Camus? CAMUS!" Milo langsung terduduk lesu sembari megangin teleponnya, dia gak nyangka kalau ternyata tadi itu Hyoga bohong dan berakibat dia 'diputusin' ma Camus.

.

.

"YA DEWA-DEWI OLYMPUS! BANTULAH SAYA! DEWI CINTA! APHROOOOODITEEEEEEE \(TOT)/" Milo langsung menyebut nama Aphrodite dengan harapan dewi yang satu itu bisa mengembalikan Camus kepadanya. Tapi Aphro yang mana dulu nih? (^_^)

**N.B :** _Moral Value_ "Cinta Ditolak, Dewi Cinta pun bertindak" dan "Jangan Percaya Anak Kecil!" S.D

* * *

**#Angry Camus (Omake 3)**

Camus yang biasanya kalem dan pendiam, sekarang tampak marah dengan salju local yang tiba-tiba datang. Biasalah, kalau bukan pesanan bukunya yang telat, pasti ada hubungannya dengan Milo.

'Hyoga! Kamu jadi anak kok bandel banget?! Apalagi kamu Milo, mau-maunya aja dibohongin anak kecil! Mana harga diri kamu sebagai Gold Saint?!' batin Camus sambil berusaha fokus membaca bukunya lagi.

'…..tapi gimana nih?! Saya sudah marahin Milo, dan putus dengan dia. Tunggu putus apanya dulu? Takutnya dia salah paham. TAPI bagaimanapun juga Milo itu salah! Dia mau aja dibohongin. TAPI Milo satu-satunya sahabat saya. GIMANA INI?!'

Wah, sepertinya Camus berada dalam kebimbangan. Tipikal orang Aquarius….Labil. (=_=)

_**TOK…TOK…**_

Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan pribadi a.k.a perpustakaan Camus.

"Masuk!"

Dan tepat didepan pintu berdirilah penjaga kuil ke 5, Aiolia.

"Yo, Camus. Sorry ngeganggu, ada keperluan nih. Btw, Kuil kamu kok dingin banget ya? Tumben loh. Nambah AC?"

"Tidak. Lagipula, Sanctuary gak punya AC. Ada apa?" tanya Camus

"Gini nih, gw pengen nyerahin surat yang dititipin anak lu. Tadi pas tes di kuil gw, dia nyerahin surat ini dan bilang kalau lu pasti dah tau siapa pengirimnya"

"Anak? Hyoga? Ada apa lagi sih?" ujar Camus sambil ngebuka surat yang disodorkan oleh Aiolia.

.

_**Untuk Papi Camus,**_

_**Pa, maaf nih. Hyoga tadi kan ngebawa uang yang papa kasih sebelum MOS, cuman habis karena dipakai buat :**_

_**1 . Biaya masuk Sanctuary (25.000 Euro + Liontin yang Hyoga gadaikan)**_

_**2. Belanja di Kuil Leo (15.000 Euro)**_

_**Tapi, karena Hyoga cuman bawa 25.000, jadi Papa bisa kan ngebayar belanjaan Hyoga yang di kuil Leo? Makasih ya papa! Hyoga sayang Papa!**_

_**.**_

Untuk sejenak, Camus merasa bingung dengan apa yang ditulis oleh Hyoga. Sejak kapan Sanctuary ada biaya masuk? Emangnya museum? Dan apa pula belanja di kuil Leo?

"Camus? Halo~! Jadi gimana? Gw masih punya urusan lagi nih, boleh minta janji-nya Hyoga gak?"

"Aiolia, kamu buka Minimarket?"

"Iya….hehehe….tapi jangan bilang-bilang ya. Soalnya ini kerja sampingan, _please_! Nanti hutang anak kamu gw potong 5%, gimana?" jawab Aiolia sampai ada acara tawar menawar.

Berhubung dari tadi _mood_ Camus lagi jelek karena Milo, sekarang ditambah Aiolia yang ngebohongin semua peserta dengan cara memeras uang jajan, Camus sudah gak tahan dan meluapkannya dengan,

.

.

"_**AURORA EXECUTION!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…..tepat kearah Aiolia yang kaget karena tiba-tiba Camus nyerang dia pakai Aurora Execution. Dan jadilah, Maha Karya Terbaru Camus "_**The Frozen Lion"**_ dengan bentuk yang realistik. _Amazing~~!_ #tepuk tangan GJ

**N.B :** Berhati-hatilah ketika Saint Aquarius maupun keturunannya sedang _Bad Mood_. Jangan pernah menagih hutang ke mereka pada saat lagi _Bad Mood_ (*v*)b. Waspadalah! WASPADALAH!

* * *

**#Taurus vs Virgo** **(Omake 4)**

**.**

**.**

_**Kepada semua Tamu yang berkunjung,**_

_**Dikarenakan suatu alasan, penjaga kuil ke2, Taurus Aldebaran, harus pulang ke Tanah Air-nya di Brazil. Silakan meninggalkan pesan di kertas dibawah sini.**_

_**Terimakasih,**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Shaka yang ngeliat tulisan di salah satu pilar kuil Taurus, hanya bisa terdiam. Niat dia kesini adalah untuk 'bersilahturahmi' dengan penjaga kuil. Walaupun dibaca berulang-ulang, dia paham betul dengan tulisan yang ada didepannya. Tulisan super besar dengan huruf yang acak dan jika ditelusuri, si penulis berada dalam ketakutan saat menulisnya hingga kertasnya sobek dimana-mana. Gini-gini Shaka bisa membaca dalam keadaan mata tertutup, apa gunanya punya banyak 'Indra' tapi gak bisa baca dengan mata tertutup?

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Shaka mengeluarkan ponsel jadul dari saku celananya (?). Iya…iya, gini-gini Shaka juga harus tau perkembangan jaman, mana mungkin dia yang dijuluki '_The Man who is Almost a God_' gak tau apa yang bernama 'Hape'. (=_=) lagipula HP itu dikasih Mu..

"Saya tahu kamu ada dibalik pilar itu, Aldebaran. Tolong, jika ingin kabur, jangan meninggalkan jejak" ujar Shaka sambil berjalan kearah Pilar yang dituju.

Tepat dibalik pilar, Aldebaran sedang bersembunyi dengan keringat yang bercucuran. 'Mampus, ketahuan deh' batin dirinya.

"saya sudah menduga, kalau kamu tidak akan pergi kemana-mana selain pada saat _World Cup 2014 _di Brazil. Lagipula, dengan badan dan aura kamu yang besar, saya bisa dengan mudah menemukanmu" kata Shaka sambil tersenyum.

"hehehe….ketahuan ternyata. Um…ada apa nih? Tidak biasanya, kamu keluar dari kuil" tanya Aldebaran. Padahal dia sudah tau apa yang diinginkan oleh Shaka.

"tidak baik berbicara sambil berdiri. Mari kita duduk sambil meminum teh.," kata Shaka sambil menuntun Aldebaran ke meja terdekat yang berarti meja pengorbanan. Ya, hidup Aldebaran akan 'berakhir' dengan bukti pelanggaran tata tertib MOS.

'Mampus sudah hidupku! Aku lupa kalau MOS kali ini, _executor_-nya ada 2 dan salah satunya adalah Shaka. (T_T)' batin Aldebaran sambil menangis dalam hati. Malang sekali nasibmu, _Big Daddy~!_

**,**

**.**

**Omake – End-**

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hyaaa…..Omake lagi, guys! Saya sudah gak tau lagi mau nulis apa buat , akhirnya berakhir dengan omake lagi. (T_T) ada yang bisa ngasih ide? ngomng-ngomong, Omake yang Saga & Kanon itu khusus dibuat oleh Kakak Author yang terlalu -gitu-. Maaf ya, Readers...m(_)m

Oh, iya. Mau ngucapin juga Selamat ber-UN ria buat para Author yang lagi bertarung. Semoga segala usaha selama ini bisa memberikan hasil yang memuaskan. Hohoho….Karena sekarang ada UN, Camus dan Degel membuka kursus mata pelajaran di Kuil Aquarius…\(^O^)/ #dilempar guci

Yak, sekian dari saya. Terimakasih telah membaca~, Sayonara….!

**~San-San Yuki~**


End file.
